Stay
by Fleur de Lys1
Summary: COMPLETED! A lost senshi from the past meets the Suzaku warriors. Will she able to let someone reignite the fire in her soul and make her stay? SMFY
1. Prologue

Body **_STAY_**

**Author's Notes**: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt to create such a unique couple, Hotohori and Rei. I haven't read anything about the two, so I decided I should write one and I enjoyed it immensely. I borrowed the settings and some plots from the anime Fushigi Yuugi and a little from Sailormoon. Please don't grimace at what I have to do to pair up these two. I feel bad for Hotohori for being so lonely all the time. Sorry Houki fans, I don't really consider her as the one for Hotohori so I didn't even bother to include her here. Rei, on the other hand, I based her entirely on the manga version of her self. I don't know if you guys read the little episode about her in manga volume 11 (I read the French one so I'm not sure if it's the same volume in English). It was called the Memory of Casablanca (Souvenir de Casablanca in French). It was a painful story about Rei depicting mainly the reason why she doesn't trust men. There is a huge twist in the Sailormoon part, especially Endymion and Hotaru (don't even think I'll pair up those two, no way!). Please read on! 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own both Sailormoon and Fushigi Yuugi and all the characters in this story. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Yuu Watase, respectively. 

Prologue 

The Universe of the Four Gods: 

"Miaka look out!" Tamahome was too late. Miaka was captured before he could reach her. It was so sudden. There was nothing anybody could do. The six seishi of Suzaku felt helpless. The swirling black entity that took Miaka by surprise was no where in sight and they couldn't track it. Chichiri focused his chi trying to trace Miaka's energy, but to no avail he just couldn't find it. The six of them plus Miaka were about to retrieve the shinzaho of Genbu when this catastrophe occurred. There was nothing else to do except go back to Konan and report the bad news to the emperor, also a Suzaku seishi named Hotohori. They could never achieve their goal without their priestess. Tamahome was devastated. He couldn't even save his love. Tasuki tried to give his buddy some comfort by squeezing his shoulders and leading him towards the others to travel back to the Konan palace. 

Days and weeks have passed and there's still no sign of the priestess. Taiitsukun had appeared before the seishi right after they have arrived back to Hotohori, telling them that Miaka was neither in their world nor in her world. Something or someone had found a way to the Universe of the Four Gods and kidnapped Miaka and trapped her somewhere for reasons they didn't know yet. Reports had been delivered that the Priestess of Seiryu had also disappeared without a trace. Confusion and outrage seem to be the dominant emotions that revolved around the seishi. 

Tamahome and the others still stayed at the palace just in case something had come up. Though he occasionally went to town to make some money and helped people as a body guard for them, trying to ease his worries of Miaka. 

One evening, at the supper table, all seishi are eating their dinner when Taiitsukun appeared out of thin air scaring the poor Tasuki. 

"Listen up everyone. Tasuki! Pay attention! I have foreseen that someone from another world will come and help our world." 

Tamahome faced her with great anticipation. He knew they needed all the help they could get. 

"She will come and aid you, though I could not see where she will appear. But when you find her bring her to me. That is all and have good meal." 

"That was weird," Tasuki muttered trying to sit up straight. "Another alien is coming..." 

" I suggest we should look for this person , no da, like Taiitsukun said we should find this new comer before the Seiryu seishi finds her." 

Nuriko crunched his knuckles as if ready to fight off any seiryuu bastards, "Where should we start searching? I mean Konan is a pretty big country.Your majesty what do you think?" 

"Let fate guide her to us. I believe that's how Miaka became our priestess. I'll send my guards to search for her. I'm sure they'll identify her as a foreigner since she isn't from this world. But for now, let's take a rest and let's see what happens tomorrow." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Chase

Body

**I still don't own everything here.**

Part 1 

It's a beautiful, warm, and sunny day. Birds were chirping in a nearby tree. People of Konan go about their daily routine. Children running wild in the market streets. Vendors of different kinds of goods yelling and screaming for the attention of the buyers. All in all, everything seemed to be peaceful and usual even with the disappearance of the Priestess of Suzaku. The common people just went about their own business, trying to make better of their livelihoods as they saw fit. However, that was a minute ago: the going ons of their daily routines. One girl disrupted it by her appearance in the streets of Konan. Murmurs and gossips spread fast and it reached the palace guards who were ordered to searched for any strange looking girls. 

She hadn't ran as if her life depended on it. She didn't know where else to go and the soldiers were chasing after her as if she was some sort of an escape convict. One minute she was walking towards the Hikawa Shrine from school and the next she was engulfed by fire and landed into this strange-looking world. It seemed like she was in a movie set. Everything around her was so obsolete and nonexistent in her world. The strange looking girl, still on her private school for girls white and beige, 4 inches above-knee skirt school uniform, attracted too much attention. Rei Hino knew she wasn't in Tokyo anymore, and those ancient-looking soldiers chasing her just proved it. 

Tamahome and Tasuki were sparring each other when they noticed a group of soldiers were running towards the gate entrance. Only one thought entered their minds. 

"Well what do you know. Our mysterious new comer might have arrived. Let's go Tamahome. I want to check this out." 

Two seishi could be seen running and hopping from rooftops to rooftops looking for the stranger. 

_Oh great! It's a dead end_

Rei took a fighting stance ready to pounce anyone who dared touch her. Her experience in martial arts really did come in handy in situations like this. One, two, three guards went down without a problem, but more and more soldiers were coming and Rei was getting tired from fighting them off. Several minutes had passed, still the fighting continues. Rei was really fatigued now after all the running and being thrown and tackled a few times. One of them managed to trip her and down she fell face first. Two guards wasted no time by hauling her up by her shoulders and dragged her to the direction of the palace. However, still in a fighting spirit and no-quitting attitude, Rei did a back flip using her held shoulders as leverage and escaped her capture. 

_I've got to transform_. _Got to find a hiding place fast!_

She began to run again passing several blocks. Rounding a corner, she bumped into someone and fell on her rear end with a big flop. Poor Rei was getting dirtier and dirtier by the minute. She looked as if she just played in a mud with her hair disheveled and her school uniform looking soiled. 

"Hey there, are you okay?" Tamahome was surprised the girl they've been looking for bumped into him. He suddenly felt bad, for according to the way she looked she must have had a hard time coming into this world. 

"Tama why did you stop all of a sudden," Tasuki said in frustration. Tasuki was behind Tamahome and was somewhat confused. He didn't see his buddy bumped into Rei for he was still in the process of rounding the corner. 

"Tasuki I think we found the girl,." Tamahome stepped aside a little to let Tasuki take a peek. 

"Whoa girly what happened to you? Haha...you look really bad!" The ever blabber-mouthed fang boy laughed at the fallen Rei, showing his fanged teeth with such enthusiasm. Rei just gave him her coldest stare. She didn't have any more strength left to counter the offensive comment. Tamahome offered her his hands to help her stand up. She complied but took off running again. There's one thing her mother taught her: never trust a stranger. Unfortunately, she only got about three strides when two hands halted her escape. 

"Let me go!" Rei didn't have a choice but to face and fight them off. 

"We're not here to harm you. Please come with us, and we'll take you to the emperor." 

Tamahome was startled the girl just took off and run and was even more startled when she went into a defensive position letting him know that she knew how to defend herself. His theory was further proven when several injured guards caught up to them. Tasuki just looked at her with a hint of admiration in his eyes. After seeing the guards all looked beat up, he seemed kind of felt guilty for laughing at her earlier. However, Rei wasn't about to surrender. After Tamahome mentioned they would take her to the emperor one thought entered her mind. 

_If they are going to take me to the emperor it will be the end of me! Isn't that where criminals are taken to be thrown into the dungeons? I have to escape this._

But before she could escape again she was surrounded by the guards and the two seishi. This time Rei Hino will face the greatest fear of her life according to her thinking: dying in this strange land at 17 years of age and without her grandfather knowing. 

Two guards had already arrived at the palace in advance to notify the emperor that they had found the girl, who was being guarded by Tamahome and Tasuki. Hotohori and the others walked towards the grand staircase surrounded by the courtyard where they awaited the arrival of the girl and their two comrades. 

Tamahome and Tasuki looked at each other somewhat worriedly on top of Rei's bowed head. "Don't worry you'll be safe with us," Tamahome tried to reassure the girl, but Rei's mind was somewhere else. 

_Maybe I could reason with this emperor and he might let me go. God I'm so tired I feel like a haven't slept for ages. My body feels like it's been run over by a bulldozer._

Tasuki noticed Rei's unsteady steps and tried to steady her a little by letting her hold on to him. Rei's head snapped upwards to meet his eyes with one of her steely stares and refused the offered hand. 

"Why are you being nice? You're going to take me to be executed are you?" 

Almost approaching the courtyard, the two seishi stopped at her puzzling remark. 

"Where not here to kill you. Didn't I tell you you are safe with us? Tamahome was staring at her, trying to reassure her again that she was not in any danger. 

"What are you talking about? I was just ambushed by those soldiers and I reckon you are with them and now I'm about to be thrown into the dungeon. Please explain to me how would that make me safer with you?" Rei's silvery sparkling amethyst eyes were glinting with fire, letting them know how mad and confused she was. 

"Haha...you are as silly as you look. We are the Suzaku warriors and if we say we won't hurt you then we won't hurt you," Tasuki smirked. 

The mention of the name "Suzaku," Rei's interest shot through. 

_Suzaku...I've heard of it...from a long long time ago, back during the Silver Millenium..._

Snapping out of her thoughts. Rei gave them a curious look. She never imagined meeting these characters of legends, the Legend of Suzaku. She had heard of it when she was still an amateur priestess in Mars. She was about to say something when the guys she was staring bowed their heads and the rest of the guards following them behind did the same but with a much lowered bow. When Rei turned around to face what caused such action she was greeted by a tall, beautiful, young man in a richly made attire. By the way he looked and the way the people bowed down, Rei deciphered that he must be the emperor. After that realization registered in her brain, Rei's blood ran cold and she couldn't utter a word. She somewhat believed the Suzaku warriors will protect her, but the way they bowed seeing the emperor means that they will do his bidding without hesitation. She must say something to get her out of this mess. Eyes going wide and scared out of her wits, Rei surprisingly stood her ground. 

"You're an emperor?" After the guy acknowledge her she eyed him warily. 

_Must think ...must think fast!_

Squaring her shoulders and facing the emperor with confidence, Rei spoke her words carefully to get out of this confusion,"Your Highness, I believe that you are a fair ruler, please let me tell my part of the story before you pass judgment on me." 

Hotohori's browse rose a bit too high after she said this rather confusing announcement. He didn't have any clue as to what the girl was referring to. Instead of asking her why in Suzaku's name she blurted out those words, the emperor decided on playing along, "All right let's hear it." 

The rest of the seishi were staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Hotohori and the others heard the commotion that was happening at the entrance of the courtyard where they were waiting for Tamahome's group to appear when they decided to come down there themselves. They were greeted by a stiff back of the mysterious girl. 

"I admit it was my fault for having to steal a meat bun from one of the vendors in the market place. But you see I'm not from around here and I don't have any relatives to go to and I was starving to death that I had to borrow that meat bun. I promise, I'll pay that humble vendor as soon as I can work out to get some money." 

Rei looked at Hotohori's amused stare thinking that the emperor himself must have gone insane or something. She was serious about what she said. After the guards chased her and was about to be thrown into the dungeon she had to tell the ruler the truth. 

"I see..,." The emperor pondered her words for a moment. Hotohori was rather amused by the girl's sudden outburst and was further amused by the way she looked at him with her rather serious sparkling amethyst eyes as if he had grown two heads. 

"Well in that case you are pardoned from the crime you have committed. I'm sure you are hungry and tired. Therefore, I suggest you get cleaned up and we'll have more buns for you to eat at supper." 

Facing Mitsukake Hotohori motioned for him to help heal her wounds. Now Rei really thought the emperor of Konan have gone definitely insane. How and why in Mars's name his Highness declined to punish her, and did he just invite her for supper? Before Rei could response, three handmaidens pulled her out of the group and literally dragged the reluctant Martian princess across the yard towards her wing. Everybody just stared at her in wonder. 

"No wonder she was running away from the guards when we found her. We didn't know all she was thinking about was to escape." Tamahome broke out the rather silly silence that was surrounding them. 

"She looks pretty beat up. She must have fought them." Nuriko faced the guards behind Tamahome and Tasuki and muttered, "I guessed she knows how to defend herself quite well enough." 

"You're right no da. She's something isn't she." 

"Interesting girl..." Weird enough Tasuki hasn't spoken a word until now. 

Hotohori walked away towards the direction of the dinning room smiling secretly to himself. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Body **Don't own everything here.**

Part 2 

Rei could never imagine a bath could be this soothing. Her aches and pains have reduced to nothing. After Mitsukake healed her wounds she was immediately directed to the baths by her assigned handmaidens. She found out that Mitsukake was one of the Suzaku warriors like Tamahome and Tasuki. She tried to gather some information from him about the weird welcome by the emperor himself and why she was treated as if they've known she would come, but Mitsukake offered that all will be answered at dinner. So there she was enjoying her warm bath when the handmaidens pulled her out of the water and do a makeover on her. She assumed that her school clothes had been taken care off, and they were dressing her to get ready for dinner. 

"How long does it take for that girl to get here? I'm freaking starving!" Who else but Tasuki would dare say such a thing. They were all at the salon, just adjacent to the dinning room, waiting for Rei. 

"Poor fang boy doesn't know what girls are like...When I was a girl..hahahaha...I mean dressing properly for dinner is quite time consuming, " The formner crossed dresser excused. Nuriko, just realizing his manly side after the encounter with Miaka before obtaining the Genbu shinzaho, was quite embarrassed to say the least. 

"She had several cuts and bruises when I healed her," Mitsukake just entered the room. 

"Do you think she's from the same world as Miaka?" Little Chiriko asked, "Her garments aren't like our priestess and the Priestess of Seiryu..." 

"We'll just ask her when she comes, no da?" 

"I hope she'd help us get Miaka back," Tamahome sighed as he rose from his seat and stood by the window staring at nothing in particular. Everybody knew how he dearly loves Miaka and it's crushing them to see one of their loyal friends suffer. Several minutes have passed when Rei finallly arrived at the salon to meet with the people she didn't even know. 

"He...hello!" It's not like Rei to stutter even in front of this strange people. However, the way they just suddenly froze in front of her after she entered the rather majestic room made her a little uncomfortable. 

"Before we go eat, may we know your name?" Hotohori had never seen such exotic beauty. He didn't really notice how beautiful this girl was because of her dirty appearance earlier, but now that she was all properly dressed in a red yukata and her waist-length, silken, raven hair appears like silver that the strange girl looked as if she's out of this world. 

Being spoken directly by what she thought was the crazy but handsome man and being stared at by six other guys, Rei Hino felt her old self coming back. She had already told herself to never become emotionally attached to any man again. She's supposed to have already lost any interests with any man, especially those involved in government or any ruling affairs. 

"Rei, my name is Rei Hino." 

Hotohori came up to her and took her hand to introduce her to the rest of the seihi. She was surprised when the emperor introduced her to Chiriko. 

"I would never have guessed that you're a Suzaku warrior too. You must be pretty special to be chosen by Suzaku..." 

"Well, huh...I'm not really very useful like the rest of the guys. See this sign on my foot? Well that's all I could basically do. I'm not special..." Chiriko knows his powers are not as strong and useful as the others, and he was somewhat embarrassed when the pretty girl commented him. 

Rei felt bad for the little guy's low self-esteem. She tried to encourage him, "What are you talking about Chiriko? I think there are a lot of advantages by being smart. As far as I've known, it's one of the most powerful weapons." She remembered memories of her past life. 

_My best friend Ami, she's also very smart, actually she's a genius and she had helped us avoid and escape so many catastrophes._

"You see, Chiriko, not everything revolves around on how powerful you are." __

__

No one had ever talked to him that way. Chiriko was so happy just hearing those words from the pretty girl he just knew. With a little blush and a big happy smile plastered on his face, Chiriko was happy to have met such a kind girl next to Miaka. 

"Thank you, Miss Rei." 

Rei grimaced at the formality. It reminds her of her father's servants, always calling her with a "Miss" in front of her name. She bent to pat his head and said, "Rei would be just fine." 

"Are we done with the intros ? My stomach couldn't take any more of the torture! Geesh women always take the longest time." Before Rei could utter a single bashing to this jerk of a man Hotohori announced they should go to dinner. 

At the dinner table, Rei was sat to the right of the emperor. She felt quite honored being settled there, though she's still very much confused why she was treated this way. Patience was not really one of her virtues, but Mitsukake had told her that her questions would be answered at dinner. So there she was eating some sort of authentic Chinese cuisine trying to think of which of her many questions she should ask first, but the no preservatives, unfrozen, not fast food, natural gourmets keep on interfering with her train of thoughts. 

_And I thought he said we were going to have meat buns for dinner..._

__

__Tamahome who had been anticipating the arrival of the girl the most couldn't wait to verify if she's the one who would able to help them save Miaka. He was quite amazed at how she handled herself earlier in the town and was even amazed at her appearance. She's quite a looker, but there seemed to be nothing special about her, like some special powers to bring and help locate his love. 

"Rei, do you know why you're here? I mean how did you get to be in Konan? You don't seem to be from around here." 

Tamahome just wanted to make sure this girl was from another world as Taiitsukun said. If so then all they had to do was bring her to the old hag's place. 

Honestly Rei did not have a clue why she's been transported into this world, and she didn't exactly know who or what transported her there, but one thing she knew was that she's definitely an alien. Tamahome and probably all the guys knew that she's not from this world and that was one of the puzzles that Rei would want to be answered. Setting down her chops sticks, Rei was ready to face the interrogator who seemed to look suspiciously at her while she was eating. This somewhat bothered her. She almost choked sipping her soup for Mars' sake! __

__

_"_I think you know why I'm here. Why don't you just tell me the reason so I could go back to my home." 

Everyone was taken aback by Rei's directness. Of course she didn't have any clue as to why she was there just like when Miaka first came to their world, that she was actually destined to be the Priestess of Suzaku.Tamahome felt bad, remembering the time when Miaka became homesick and had to return home. Before he could answer her Chichiri beat him to it. 

"You see no da, we think that you come from another world to help us rescue the Priestess of Suzaku..." 

Rei was a bit baffled by this important revelation. Weird things usually happens to her when there are youmas and the Negaverse to deal with, but never when dealing with a situation she was in now. She turned to face Chichiri whom she thought was pretty silly regarding the mask he wore when she first met him. She noticed he had an ugly scar running across his left eye..._hmm I wonder what happened. _

__

"I'm not sure if I'm the one you're looking for...I..." 

"But you are not from around here and your clothes look foreign, though they are not like Miaka's, but you've certainly come from a different world, right?" Chiriko tried to intervene, 

"Taitsukun said that a girl from another world will appear to help us find our priestess." 

"Hey it's true what he says. You just gotta give it a try and help us will ya?!" Tasuki tried not to sound like he was begging her to at least stay and see what happened. 

"To answer your question Chiriko, well, yes I didn't come from this world. I live in Tokyo, Japan. But it doesn't mean I was the one chosen to help you." 

She just looked at Tasuki with indifference, the guy who made fun of her earlier. She felt quite like a victor who just came from a successful battle when she saw his face as she entered the salon. She thought he would drool like a baby craving for milk. She knew how she looked, but she never bothered to use her looks to her advantage. Rei just had too many painful memories to make time to find a boyfriend or do any normal girls her age would do. After regaining her memories two years ago of her past life at the Silver Millennium and how she was reincarnated on Earth, Rei became more solitary. Facing the rest of the guys, she tried to apologize, "I really am sorry..." 

__

_I really have to go back home so I could continue searching for my friends..._

__

Tamahome heard of Tokyo before. Miaka had mentioned she came from Tokyo. He had to make this girl stay for awhile to know for sure she was everyone was waiting for, but Rei's sudden facial change that was almost define as pain and sadness left him a little speechless. Hotohori who was silent all this time but stayed observant, saw Rei's mood changes. For a short time he met her, he knew she's a strong woman and showed a temper, but he also found out that she was keeping something that she bottled herself like she looked now. It must be a hell of an experience she had to make her act like this. 

"We should all take a rest now and tomorrow we go see Taiitsukun. Rei, I will show you to your room." 

Taken by surprise by Hotohori's sudden announcement that she'd stay, Rei tried to protest that she should be teleported back home, that it's useless if she stayed since she wasn't interested to play detective in this world. However, one look at the emperor's golden eyes and his steady hold on her arm made her change her mind. She would definitely give this high and mighty emperor a piece of her mind, see if she would ever respect his title. She was very tired anyway... 

Nuriko who also hadn't said a word at the table noticed what was happening. 

__

_This girl is nothing like Miaka. She has table manners and she's not as open as Miaka. But his Highness seems to be taken by her as he was with Miaka._ _I wonder what's her story..._

"Will you stop dragging me?!" Rei with her 5 feet 5 inches height could walk quite fast if she wanted, but Hotohori's 6 feet 1 inch one would have longer strides, which Rei found quite annoying while he dragged her away to her bed chamber. __

__

_His Highness is certainly not in a good mood tonight....I must have pissed him off...I guess I deserve it..._

"Sorry," Hotohori slowed down a little but he still held her arm. "You will join us on the journey tomorrow to see a friend of ours. You must rest well. It is quite a long journey. Here is your chamber." He opened the door for her. Rei gasped at the interior. This was a room fit for a princess. It reminded her of one of the rooms in the Temple of Mars back in the Silver Millennium, mostly decorated with red and specks of gold here and there. Hotohori saw her awed expression and was pleased by it. 

"Why are you treating me like this?" Rei was just more confused. She tried to hold her voice steady from the emotion that just swept through her. "I haven't even agreed to going with you on this trip and I refused to help find your priestess." 

His Highness sighed, "We will see Taiitsukun so she could bring you back to where you come from. And for this treatment, I just wanted you to be treated as you should be and as I see fit." 

Rei was further taken aback by this. She didn't expect this from him, this emperor who ordered his guards to bring her to the palace and be made as an aid to find their priestess. She looked at his eyes and saw regret there...and longing? 

"I...thank you...Hotohori." 

Calling him so informally should have triggered such disrespect for him, but the sound of her voice saying his star name made him smile inside. Hotohori saw the inquisitive look in her silvery purple eyes as if she's looking through him. He was hoping she'd understand their predicament, but the sorrow she tried to hide at dinner was just enough to let her go..._let her go._ He knew he was attracted to her and was hoping that attraction would lead to love someday. But this beauty yearned to go home and he just had to face reality. He knew they couldn't force her to do the task and rescue Miaka. She said she might not be the girl they were looking for and she might be right since they hadn't sensed anything special about her. Thus, the only thing they could do was to deliver her back to her world. 

"Sleep well, Rei." He closed the door for her as steady and slowly as he could, keeping his eyes on her puzzled, yet beautiful face. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey

Body **_Thank you for your reviews guys! Especially thanks to 90%DevilChild aka Chibi-chan, ladystarlight/delightstar fairy, Lunacat, Priscilla, "Rei's fan," and Silver Blade. I forgot to mention that it's not supposed to be up to chapter 5, yet. I don't know why it was posted that way. Oh and Silver Blade, I have already planned to include Setsuna in the later chapter (Ch. 8)...just gotta wait a little longer...hehe! I gotta stop blabberring...here's ch. 3._**

****

**Don't own them all.**

Part 3 

The early morning sun came too fast for Rei to even obtain a decent sleep. Last night was definitely confusing to her. Everyone of them were so eager to get their priestess back that even little Chiriko wanted to deter her from refusing to help them. 

_Why would Suzaku choose a priestess now when I don't see anything suspicious around. The people seem happy. I don't sense any bad vibes. Maybe they just wanted to find their priestess friend just like what I'm doing back in my world...but heck, if they want to find her then let them find her themselves. They're the Suzaku seishi aren't they? That's suppose to be their job, right?...but still...it's not like me to refuse a plea for help...what in Mars's name am I talking about? That's supposed to be Serenity's line...Oh Usa...guys...I miss all of you. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know if you have all been reincarnated on Earth!_

She was pacing back and forth in her chambers deep in thought when Nuriko came to pick her up. "Whoa Rei, you're an early riser..._unlike someone I know_. Here, eat your breakfast and we'll meet the others in front of the gates." 

"Thank you, ah Nuriko is it, right?" Rei sat to eat her food. This could be a good time to ask Nuriko about what happened to the priestess that they, the Suzaku sieshi, seemed to be in desperate state to find. Nuriko watched her curiously as she sipped her tea with such aristocratic posture. 

"Say Rei, did you sleep well last night?" 

"Do I look like I've slept a wink?!" Rei said that rather forcefully. Sighing she added, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep...?"..._my conscience was bothering me_. Nuriko was about to leave when Rei halted her. 

"Nuriko, can I ask you something?" Nuriko raised an eyebrow and walked back towards her. He sat himself beside Rei. 

_This girl has pretty interesting mood swings_. "Go ahead I'm listening..." 

"Why did the Suzaku priestess appear? Everything seems to be at peace here...I mean I've heard that when a priestess appears, she will save those who are threatened by evil and make the world peaceful again. I don't see why this is happening here." 

Rei was still cautious to reveal a few of her knowledge about the Legend of Suzaku, which she heard from when she was training to become a priestess. Suzaku was one of the four beast gods who depend on a priestess to erase the world the threats of evil. However, the legend was only part of her history lesson. It was not relevant to her becoming the Priestess of the Silver Millennium. 

"It's true you see everyone in this kingdom peaceful and happy. The emperor is a wise and just ruler. He does care for his people a lot. However, the Kutou empire wants to take those away. They want to declare war on Konan and conquer it. We need Miaka to summon Suzaku and save Konan. But we couldn't do that now that she just disappeared for no reason..." Nuriko took a glance at Rei and saw uncertainty written all over her face. "We have been waiting for someone to come and help us. We thought that someone was you, but you don't seem to be willing to even try." 

She looked at Nuriko's sullen face, which doesn't seem to fit him,. "You know Nuriko I could tell that she is more than just a priestess to you..." 

"Well yeah...Miaka has befriended me even after all the mean things I've done to her. She became our ally, our friend and we are willing to give our lives to protect her." 

_"...give our lives to protect her"...Usagi. _

Rei shook her head. She understood what Nuriko was trying to say. Hell, she definitely understood it completely. But she had her own mission to do back on Earth,_ but..._

Someone knocked on the door. "I've come to give you back your clothes." It's one of the handmaidens assigned to Rei. 

"Please come in." Finally she had her school uniform back. It looks as if she just got a new one. 

"Well I guess I better leave you to change. I'll just wait outside," Nuriko stood up and leave to give Rei some privacy. Rei nodded. 

"Your Highness, you should stay here at the palace. We don't know how many Kutou spies there are," One of Hotohori's advisors tried to persuade him not to leave the palace grounds, but the emperor had a mind of his own and was too stubborn to dissuade. 

_It could be my only chance to see Rei one last time._

Rei and Nuriko arrived by the gates when the others were busy preparing their horses. She tugged Nuriko's sleeves, "Where is my horse?" 

Hotohori over heard that and he motioned for Rei to come over, "I will be riding with you." 

"WHAT?!" She couldn't help it but blurted out her surprise and was quite embarrassed by it. Hotohori just looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Who would want to refuse the offer of an emperor himself? Rei seemed to have read his thoughts. "Hotohori, it was nice of you to ah...to make me ride with you, but I can ride a horse by myself." 

"Fetch the girl a horse!" One of those annoying advisors yelled to the stable boy who was grooming Tasuki's horse. 

"Nonsense, she will ride with me." Turning back to the flabbergasted Rei, Hotohori smirked at the girl's short skirt and came closer, "You don't want to ride side saddle all by yourself while going full speed now do you? We don't want a pretty girl like you left behind on a strange road and breaking her neck before reaching home, now would we?..." 

Rei saw that smirk and rose her head proudly to meet his smiling eyes,"Don't taunt me Hotohori. If I've known we were riding a horse I shouldn't have worn this outfit! And I don't have to ride with you, I could ride with Nuriko!" 

Before Rei could turn around to head for Nuriko, Hotohori grabbed her arm, lifted himself first and then Rei up on the horse. "It's not that hard to ride with the emperor. I promise I'll be gentle," He whispered to the frozen Rei. "I'll just tie your hair with a sash. I don't want it to get in my way." Rei's logical head was swirling. 

_I swear I'll kick him...I swear I'll kick him!_

They've been traveling for hours and only stopping to eat their lunch. That was five hours ago. Now she's still riding with the persistent emperor. She had tried not to lean her body back to avoid touching him, but to no avail, for she was getting tired and her rump was definitely already numb, Rei became stiff whenever her body got a contact with his. No matter how much she said she'd kick him, she just could never bring herself up to do it. Hotohori just kept on smiling to himself. He was starting to love torturing the girl in front of him. Though he wondered what would it be like to actually hold the whole of her. 

"Your Highness, we should stay here and make a camp for the night. The sun is already setting in the horizon." 

"Tamahome, everyone don't call me by my title out here in the open. Let's be cautious from now on, all right?." 

For the second time that day, Rei refused the offered help of his majesty. She dropped down the horse by herself without any help. Hotohori just sighed at her stubbornness. Rei looked at her surroundings. They're in the middle of a clearing somewhere in the forest. It actually looked blissful and serene except for that sudden flash of bad vibes she just sensed. 

_What the heck was that?!_

Chichiri who was just coming down his horse sensed that sudden sense of evil. "Everyone, there's something out there. I felt it just a moment ago." 

Everyone was in full alert. Chichiri concentrated his chi energy in finding the source and found it. He threw a shield just as a beam of light was about to hit him. 

"I underestimated you Suzaku seishi known as Chichiri, but I will not make the same mistake twice." The mysterious new comer appeared to be Miboshi of the Seiryu seven. 

"It's the child priest who is now just a puppet of the evil spirit of the sorcerer, Miboshi," Mitsukake informed as Miboshi stared at Chiriko somewhat hungrily. 

The sorcerer craved for a new body and he might have just found one. But first he had to do what Nakago told him to do: destroy anyone of the Suzaku seishi that you see. Nakago, the leader of the Seiryu seven would do anything in his powers to gain advantage to obtain his goal as easily as possible. Miboshi called forth the strongest evil shadow, one of his creations, to battle the rest of the Suzaku seven while he took care of the monk. 

"Everyone look out!" But before he could try to put a shield big enough to protect his comrades, Chichiri was thrown away by Miboshi's spirit chi. The rest of the gang was scattered around the clearing. Rei's head was throbbing from the sudden invasion of the evil entity's blast. She noticed everyone was also having some hell of a head ache. She saw Chichiri trying to avoid Miboshi's attacks and seemed to managed it well. She could have helped him, but she had something else to be worried about. The entity seemed to have zeroed her down and was fast approaching her. 

"Akuryo Taisan!" Rei summoned her evil chanting spell and hit the evil shadow before it attacked her. But it was only for a moment. The entity seemed to be stronger than she thought. 

"Rei get out of there!" Hotohori yelled at her from across the clearing. There was no time to escape. The evil being was too fast that she was thrown backwards, hitting a tree with a thud. 

Hotohori charged with his sword but his weapon just went through it. 

"Hey you! Come and get me!" Tasuki tried to attract the entity before it finished what it started. 

"Try this bastard!" Unfortunately his fire power didn't make a scratch either. 

Tamahome and Nuriko followed with a flying sidekick but they also just went through it. While they were doing this, Mitsukake reached Rei and healed her back injury. Good thing that slam didn't break her spine, though her head was still a little heavy. 

"Everyone couldn't physically kill this thing. We need Chichiri's powers!" Yelled out Chiriko. 

_I guess it's up to me..._

Rei was glowing bright and Mitsukake had to step back. The entity and even Miboshi sensed a new power that they had to stop and see what's going on. 

"Look what do we have here? Who is this girl...perhaps a new priestess? Go and capture her!" Miboshi ordered his creation. 

_Nakago would love to know this. Surprises always please Nakago._

The evil shadow hovered directly towards Rei, ready to trap her. 

_You can never have me. I swear in the name of Mars I will live through this. I cannot turn to waist the sacrifice that had been bestowed upon me..._

Rei glowed even brighter, her hair sash broke away, leaving her hair flowing freely. Her priestess powers she inherited from her mother, the Queen of Mars, flowed in her veins like cold fire. She was now floating a foot high from the ground, glaring at her opponent with such determination in her sparkling purple eyes. 

"LEAVE ME BE!" Rei raised her defiant glowing head. 

The shadow that was about to engulf her fully diminished into nothingness. She turned towards Miboshi, walking slowly like a predator ready to trap her victim. The already beat up sorcerer stayed very still. The power he just witnessed was amazing. The creature she just killed was one of his most powerful ones. He needed to escape, but he wanted to please his leader so badly. And if Nakago found out this event, he'd be in trouble. Nakago didn't like failures. One last try, he summoned his strength and thrust his weapon towards the direction of Chichiri. Rei raised her hand and halted Miboshi's action in mid air, then with a flick of her wrist the poor sorcerer slammed against a tree. 

"This guy doesn't know how to quit, no da!?" Chichiri drew his staff to finish off Miboshi with it, but Soi another of the Seiryu seven came out of no where and snatched her comrade away. 

Rei fainted from the energy drain. Chichiri who was closest to her, caught her before she hit the ground. She was already weak to begin with, but she knew she was the only one with a spiritual power to stop the demon besides Chichiri. She just had to help them. Evil spirit was her specialty anyway. 

"Is she all right?" Nuriko bent down to check her forehead. 

"Yes, I think so. She's just unconscious," Chichiri tried to reassure everyone. 

"Hey you guys, we should move somewhere else to camp for the night. Those Seiryu jerks might call for back-ups." Tasuki leaned over Chichiri's head to take a peek of the girl who just saved them. "Ah...she's gonna be fine, right?" 

Hotohori came up beside Nuriko and picked up the unconscious Rei away from Chichiri. "Let's go to Taiitsukun now," was all Hotohori said. 

Everyone just nodded and followed the emperor, except for Tamahome who was still standing in the middle of the clearing. 

"Hey Tamakins, let's go!" Yelled Nuriko. He just stared at Hotohori's direction for a moment then resumed walking with the rest of the group towards their horses. 

The journey took longer than it should be. It took them more than half a night to get to the base of Mt.Taikyoku, where Taiitsukun lived. All the while, Rei was still unconscious in Hotohori's arms, mumbling incomprehensible words in her present state. 

"Wait here. I'll teleport alone to Taiitsukun's. I couldn't teleport all of us. I'm still a bit drained from that last battle." Chichiri focused his magic cape with his staff and disappeared. 

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" 

"Ah!!! Stop scaring me like that, old hag!" Tasuki fell off his horse when Taiitsukun and Chichiri just appeared suddenly out of thin air in front of them. 

Taiitsukun just gave him the look and motioned to everyone to follow her. The way to her domain was lighted by several bright bubbles, probably Taiitsukun's magic work. At least they're not flying in a huge rug in total darkness. Rei felt like she was floating in the air. In her dreams she felt warm and protected. She didn't have any clue who would give such things to her. 

"That's her, I assumed?" Taiitsukun's floating form was hovering beside Rei's sleeping form. 

"We think it's her, but she doesn't think she could help." Chichiri pondered for a moment "However, the powers she demonstrated earlier was quite amazing." 

"She was hiding her secret from us all along. She doesn't want to help us." Tamahome who regarded the girl when he first met her as their only hope searched her sleeping face intently with a hint of anger and disappointment. 

"We'll just see if she is actually the one who was sent here to help us. I'll be the judge of that..." Taiitsukun resumed her flying. 

Rei woke up sometime after the conversation had ended. She was startled when she felt weightless and had to grab onto something. 

"You've finally awaken." 

Rei turned to look up at who she was grabbing onto. With big yet drowsy eyes she immediately dropped her hold from Hotohori's neck. 

"I'm sorry...ugh!" 

Her head was still heavy from the attack and Rei had to grab her temples from throbbing. Warm hands helped her soothe the pain away. 

"Are you all right?" 

Rei just nodded, still a bit grimacing from the sudden throb. Hotohori felt a mix of emotions about her. He was surprised at her ability to kill the demon earlier. Despite her saving their lives, she didn't want to stay here and search for Miaka. It must be something or someone important from her world to make her unwilling to even try and help them. He knew that she had the heart to fight with them, if she didn't then she could have just easily escaped the situation they were in earlier and leave them to deal with the monsters. Brushing away a stray hair that covered part of her left eye, he leaned over and held her tighter. 

"I couldn't sleep! Ugh! What's wrong with me!" Rei was delivered to her own chamber by these people called Nyan Nyan after Mitsukake gave her a medecine for her headache. It's already five o'clock in the morning and she's still pacing in her room deciding what to do. 

_They know I have powers. They must have felt I deceived them, lied to them. But Hotohori, he's so gentle with me...does he like me?! No way! ...must not think that way. I have to get out of here. I can't even think clearly anymore!_

Rei grabbed the white kimono that the Nyan Nyan lent her and exited her room. She walked several twists and turns before she arrived at a wide balcony with a breathtaking view of the darkened mountain ranges. The stars were still shining, though dimly now, in the skies. Closing her eyes, Rei breathed in the wonderful fresh air that was blowing gently against her serene face. 

_If only I could feel the same serenity like this forever..._

She was startled when she felt she wasn't alone. 

"Hello, Rei..." 

Rei turned around and saw Tamahome leaning by the side of the entrance to the balcony. She nodded to him. 

"I'm glad we're alone so I could talk to you." Tamahome moved to the railings beside her. "You couldn't sleep either?" 

"No, I couldn't." Rei felt the tension around Tamahome and didn't like it. Facing him she asked, "What do you want to talk about?" She knew exactly what he wanted to say to her, but wanted to hear it from him himself. 

Tamahome avoided her straightforwardness. "Have you cared for someone very deeply and wanted to do everything in your power to make that person happy and protected?" 

Rei's prediction was right. She sensed that this particular seishi felt something more special towards the Suzaku priestess. She stayed silent and let Tamahome continue. 

Tamahome, however, considered her silence as ignorance. "I've become a warrior of Suzaku and found a reason worth living and dying for." He finally turned away from the railings and faced Rei straight in the eyes with unknown emotions written all over his face. "Do you know how much we've been through to just waste everything away now?" 

"No, of course, I don't." Rei paused and sighed, " Please listen Tamahome, I know all of you are determined to find your priestess and how much she means to everyone of you. But, I...I just can't abandon...I just can't stop...not now or ever. I have to go back..." 

"No you mustn't!" Tamahome clutched both her shoulders rather tightly keeping Rei still within his grasp. "You don't know half the story of the pain and sufferings we have faced. I have lost my whole family because of those damned Seiryu!" 

He was shaking the shocked Rei, trying to register and trying to make her understand how important Miaka was to saving Konan, to them, to him. "I couldn't just let go of everything that easily and I will do whatever I can no matter what to get Miaka back and save this world. BUT YOU!...urgh...you displayed such powers. You could possibly be the one who has the power to help us all along. I guess you just wanted to go home and enjoy life without nothing to worry about, huh?! That is it, right!?...." 

Rei had had enough. She already knew all along Tamahome would want her to stay. She was already leaning towards that notion of staying since her conscience had been bombarding her to do the duty as a senshi and a priestess to help the innocence, even if to take the mission not the Negaverse as the enemy. But him, who knew nothing about her started to say such things that triggered such anger within Rei. 

"You don't know me Tamahome and you don't know what I've been through myself." Rei twisted out of his grasps and faced him with blazing eyes trying to control the pain and sufferings she had endured for so long. She just couldn't bottle her fury. She yelled at him,"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE AND DON'T YOU DARE ASSUME ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" 

_I mustn't cry. I mustn't make him see me cry. _

Tamahome never felt so guilty in all his life. He saw it. He saw the pain she was trying to hide. He saw it when they were dinning at the palace at Konan, but he couldn't stop himself from saying the wrong thing. He tried to grab her again, but this time to apologize to her, but she moved out of it. Rei had to get away and go back to her chambers before he could do any more damaged to her supposed to be well-kept emotions. But Tamahome grabbed her again before she could turn away and was faced by a pair of tearful eyes. 

"Get your hands off her, Tamahome!" Hotohori saw Rei in tears and Tamahome was grabbing her by the shoulders. 

"What's with all the yelling about? Can a guy get some sleep around here?" Tasuki and the rest of the Suzaku seven woke up from the noise, which sounded more like a couple fighting, and found the two in their state now. 

"Rei..." Nuriko was almost rushed through by Rei running away from them. "What's going on here? Why is Rei..." 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Tamahome stared at the disappearing figure of the only hope they had. 


	5. Chapter 4: Mt. Taikyoku

Body **_Thank you again everyone! You know who you are...my wonderful reviewers!!! Please keep in mind that I'm supposed to have only posted up to ch. 5...I don't know why it says ch. 7 in the posted page...I don't want to confuse you guys. Oh and to my dear imoutou shinma no hime chan...thankies!!!_**

**Don't own them all!**

Part 4 

"Where is the girl?" 

Taiitsukun was waiting for everyone to come to the main hall to discuss the issue. She had felt something special about her when she first saw her earlier, but she wanted to make sure if she's on their side. Taiitsukun didn't exactly know what's going on in their world right now, but she had sensed a presence right after Miaka had disappeared, a presence she hadn't expected to even exist in their world anymore. However, she had sensed something more, and she didn't have a single clue as to what it was. All in all, she was powerless and clueless as to where to find this new enemy, but she had a pretty good idea who delivered this new this foe. They'd need all the help they could get to defeat him. Fortunately, a vision had come to her that a mysterious girl from another world would appear and save them all from this new threat. It's already almost noon and everyone, with the exception of Rei, was assembled in the room with Taiitsukun. 

"She was still sleeping when I brought her her breakfast this morning." One of the Nyan Nyans said. 

"She hadn't touch her food when I went to clean it up." Another one of the Nyan Nyans added. 

"I'll go check on her,." Nuriko offered. 

"That won't be necessary...I'm awake now." 

Rei didn't know what prompted her to even face all of them, especially Tamahome. She couldn't get any rest and she couldn't stop herself from crying. The memories of the last battle, the betrayal, the end of the Silver Millennium haunted her. Her emotions just kept on spilling until she could kept them bottled up inside her again. Wearing her school uniform again, she had to face these guys and get on and face the problem. 

Everyone stared at her when she walked in. She took a glimpse at Tamahome and saw a guilt-stricken face there. 

"Welcome to my home. My name is Taiitsukun, the guardian of the Universe of the Four Gods." 

Rei diverted her gaze towards the speaker and gasped. She didn't mean to stare at the old hag's ugly face. She never judged the book by its cover, but this was just too much! 

"That's what we all feel..." Tasuki went to pat her on the head. Brought back to reality, she apologized to Taiitsukun and introduced herself. 

_At least she said sorry..._"The rest of you stay here. Rei come with me. I'll talk to her alone for just a minute," Taiitsukun led Rei away. 

The Suzaku seven were seated on the floor in front of a huge mirror. 

"What do you think Taiitsukun will do to her?" Chiriko questioned curiously. "Do you think Taiitsukun will convince her to stay? Do you think she'll stay?" 

"Probably not. After all what this bozo said to her. I don't think she even want to stay one second here!" Tasuki growled. "And what's taking them so long in there?" 

Tamahome had no choice but to tell them what he did. Hotohori looked as if he'd run his sword through him if he didn't explain what was going on, even the youngest of the seishis, Chiriko seemed like he would pound him with his tiny fists. Though they couldn't blame him for exploding like he did. 

Hotohori stood up and moved to stare outside the window. He was pretty pissed of the insensible thing Tamahome had done. He could have gone after Rei, but he knew he had to give her time alone. And what right did he have to intervene with her anyway? She didn't even noticed the comfort he tried to give her. She was too indifferent to notice...anything. 

_Why do I still feel attached to her? I've just met her in less than three days. Miaka, she's a different story. I've dreamt of her since childhood. When I finally met her, the priestess who will save Konan and save my lonely soul, she had already found another. But this girl...she's quite an interesting one. Could it be that she mirrors my loneliness that drives me to comfort her, to protect her? But I don't know anything about her_..._and she'll be gone and go back to her own world..._

Nuriko had not seen the distant looks that the emperor had since Miaka had gotten Tamahome back after the kodoku incident. Who could blame him for caring for that girl. It's hard not to, even with her attitude. The mysterious air around her and not to mention how gorgeous she was, it's just not hard to get attracted to her. Despite that though, they didn't even know if she's going back to her own world. 

"Ah, your Highness..." Nuriko stopped before he could say more. Taiitsukun and Rei were back. 

"It seems that we do not have to work this problem out ourselves." 

"I decided to stay..." Rei added quietly. 

Everyone was startled by her announcement. Hotohori faced her with smiling golden eyes that she couldn't help but stared at it. It seemed that time had stopped between them. Rei was puzzled at this man's behavior. Everybody seemed to have stopped breathing all together. She was afraid there for a second that their eyes would all bulged out from gaping at her. She should have explained first before she had said those words! 

"I think I'd be able to help you out. Taiitsukun had made me see things clearly. I think my powers would able to locate Miaka." Rei was getting a bit weaker and her stomach started to growl from lack of food. Staring at the floor to hide her embarrassment while holding her protesting stomach to stifle the sound, Rei mumbled, "Taiitsukun, do you have something that I could eat?" 

"It's about time for lunch anyway. Nyan Nyans go bring them all to the dining room!" Ordered out the old hag. "Rei, you'll meet me in the backyard by the garden later?" 

Rei looked up at her weird request, or rather her command. "Why for?" 

"You'll soon see..." Came Taiitsukun's court reply. 

They all ate silently for several minutes. Tamahome sat himself across Rei. "Rei, I'm sorry about earlier. I was such a jerk. I didn't have the right to force you and I 'm so sorry for the things I've said to you." The seishi with the mark of the ogre's had never apologized to any woman, except for Miaka, and it somewhat hurt his manly pride. 

"Geesh Tamahome, you sounded so pitiful. That's what happens if you get involve with women!" Tasuki elbowed Tamahome on his side. 

"Hey Rei, what made you change your mind?" Nuriko questioned. He was quite surprise he felt happy, Rei would stay. Shouldn't he be a little angered since she would be another competition for Hotohori's heart? 

Rei wondered when that question would come up. She looked up from her food and turned towards Nuriko, "I actually decided to go back home, to continue to...but I guess after what Taiitsukun had showed me and what I had seen, I know I'm needed here in your world." 

_Come to think of it, I think I have a pretty good idea who teleported me here...to fight a new threat...another enemy...probably a stray youma from the Negaverse...but I thought we or rather Queen Serenity had vanished all of the Negaverse forever?! _

Coming out from her little trance, Rei looked at the baffled faces of the people around her. "I should be the one to apologize. I didn't give you a chance to even have a fire reading to check on what was happening." She bowed her head. "I really am sorry..." 

"Huh!? What are you talking about?...fire reading? How can you read from a fire?" Tasuki's baffled expression looked so foolishly funny that it made her giggle. 

"You who looks intimidating when mocking me, looks so silly when you don't even know what a fire reading is...hehe." Tasuki stopped his blabbering and stared at her smiling face. 

_She looks even more beautiful when she smiles...whoa wait there buddy! She's a woman. Woman equals trouble._

Tasuki was about to retort when Chichiri explained what she was talking about. "A fire reading is when you focus your energy to ask the spirit of the fire to tell you what you ask it. But that would make you a priestess then, no da?" The monk looked at the girl with bewilderment. 

"A PRIESTESS?!" Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, and even Chichiri chorused in. 

"Which priestess are you then?" Mitsukake asked. "A Genbu or a Byakko?" 

"Neither..." Rei sighed at the guys. "It's a long story...and it's not important really. You'll just get more confused. But there is something really important that you should all know. When we encounter these creatures called youmas, you will leave me to battle them alone. I don't want you getting in my way. Please understand that." Rei went to stand up. "I'm leaving." 

"Wait!" Tamahome wanted to ask her more. "What are youmas and why would you fight them alone?..._who are you really_?" 

"Youmas are creatures created by the Negaverse. I don't exactly know how they ended up in your world. I fought them a long time ago...I don't know if your seishi powers could defeat them. Only the daughters of the Silver Millennium are known to beat such monsters..." 

_What in Mars's name am I saying?! I couldn't tell them all that! ...but it's not like I live here. It doesn't matter if they know my true identity. _

"Silver Millennium?" Chiriko thought out loud "What is that?" 

"That doesn't matter either. Just please get away when a youma attacks. I'll fight it myself." 

"Rei, who are you?" Tamahome was looking at her intently. 

"I'm a senshi, the fire senshi of Mars..." Rei turned around to leave. She hoped they know what a senshi was and that would be enough to deter them from facing the fight a senshi could only fight. She didn't have to elaborate it. 

Hotohori stood up and followed her out. 

"What do you want Hotohori?" Rei was a bit irritated. She wanted to think alone for just minute about this new discovery from her fire reading before she met up with Taiitsukun later. 

Hotohori was just listening to the conversation that occurred at the dining area. He was already surprised by her decision to stay and help them. And now she was eager to put herself in danger to fight this so called youma alone?! She must be out of her mind to think they wouldn't help her, he wouldn't help her! Grabbing her arm to halt her rapid steps, Hotohori hugged her. "Don't go about and face this youma by yourself, do you hear me?" Hotohori said gently to her ears. 

Rei was surprised by the sudden movement. She didn't know what prompted Hotohori to embrace her so warmly. 

_Does he care about me? He's a strange man...but he's so gentle...his warmth..._

Rei would have wanted to give him a piece of her fiery pride for trying to dissuade her from doing her job, but the look in his majestic golden eyes just simmered the temper she was about to hurl. "Hotohori, I must do what I must do. It's my duty to fight youmas. Now, please let go...you're holding me too tightly!" Rei grunted the last words. 

Hotohori lessen his hold a little bit. "I won't let you go until you tell me you won't fight this thing alone. I don't care if our powers won't work. We won't let you go alone Rei. I won't let you go alone!" 

"Ugh! You're so stubborn! Why do you care anyway?! I can take care of myself you know." She tried to push Hotohori's shoulders away so she could escape, but Hotohori pulled her to him and inched his head closer to her. "Rei, you're not listening to me. I said I won't let you fight alone...I will protect you no matter what." He kissed her. 

Rei tried to struggle but to no avail she only made Hotohori hold her even tighter. She moved her face to the side to give this man a piece of her mind, but before she could utter a "what the hell are you doing?!" the emperor closed her mouth with his again. Rei was trapped. 

Hotohori had to make her listen, but she was a stubborn one. He just had to kiss her to make her quiet, and boy he sure did make the right decision. 

_So sweet and soft...a total opposite from the words that come out of her mouth..._

Rei broke the kiss by twitching her head to the side. He couldn't help it but follow her mouth, her lips. Remembering the way she smiled at Tasuki at dinner, he wanted to kiss her then, to taste those wonderful lips of hers. And he did just that. Still keeping Rei within his embrace, he kissed her deeply, wanting to taste more of her. He explored her with his tongue with such thoroughness that he felt Rei stilled and surrendered completely in his arms. 

She didn't know what was happening to her. She's not suppose to feel anything. That was the old Rei of the Silver Millennium. Now, she felt lightheaded like those love sick girls she saw in the park with their boyfriends. No man had ever held her like this, no man had ever kissed her like this enigmatic one was doing right now. She felt like she was in some kind of spell that she as the Priestess of the Silver Millennium couldn't even break. Hotohori just broke all her defenses and trapped her under his masculine spell. But what right did he have to just kiss her like that? 

_I don't even like this guy, right? I'm not suppose to ...but it feels so good...wait! Did I just think that? I can't...I can't breath!_

Lucky for her, Hotohori had ran out of breath too. He broke what he was doing, staring longingly at her swollen, pink lips. Breathing heavily, Rei stared at his magical mouth too and blushed for doing so. "I ...I have to go to Taiitsukun." 

Hotohori lightly touched her lips with his thumb and said, "Remember what I said, Rei." Looking up at her blushing face, he added, "I meant it." 

She just nodded and walked away as fast as she could. 

_I'm not suppose to feel anything...I don't want to get hurt again..._

**_There ya go! I hope you like it! Please stay tune for Part 5 (chapter 6) next week!!! Keep reading!!!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Hokkan Country

Body **_Hello again everyone!!! Priscilla, you're so funny...you didn't have to do a "happy dance around the computer," but I'm glad you feel much better that THEY KISSED! Hehe...just wait in the later chapters...90%Devilchild aka Chibi-chan: yup yup I already planned to do a love triangle of you know who...just wait it will evolve as the chapters progress. Sara: Thankies! I never thought of pairing Hotohori and Rei either, but I was inspired of making them as a couple after watching FY and reading the manga side of Rei; I feel sympathy towards the two. Faith Akiyama: don't get me wrong but I also love Tasuki and Rei pairings. It's just that I enjoyed this fic so bad that I have to choose Hotohori for Rei. And I thought that Hotohori (besides being one of my top top favorite bishounens) could have at least a bit of fire in his life...hehe...just thought that a certain hot head could disable his day to day lonely, planned life. Thanks for the reviews!!!_**

**_I don't own them all!!!_**

Part 5 

The next day everyone was ready to continue on their journey. Rei had spent the last hours of yesterday in front of the fire, meditating and focusing all her spiritual powers to it. After what Taiitsukun told her about the whereabouts of Miaka, she had to connect with the Suzaku priestess or else Miaka would be trapped and lost in the realm where nothing physical could ever touch her. This Tenkou character, Taiitsukun said, was the only being powerful enough to do such a deed. And it's up to her to do anything in her power to save Miaka. Lucky for her, it wasn't as hard to locate her as she had thought. A spirit youma was actually the one guarding the portal to this realm that the fire was able to tell her. 

Taiitsukun was somewhat puzzled at how much time she had spent just doing that and was amazed at how much power she gave off that she was glowing red, the color of Suzaku_. _

_Could it be that she had found Miaka?...then this technique...that would mean she'll be draining her own life energy to protect Miaka from this in between realm!_

"Rei, you must stop." But Taitsukun could nothing. Rei was just too stubborn to let go. Rei had missed her own dinner and when Nuriko tried to get her to eat the tray of food he brought her, Rei kept silent, still focused on what she was doing. It seemed that nothing can deter her from the fire. 

Now everyone was assembled at the foot of the mountains. "Taiitsukun said that we have to get these amulets called the shinzaho. And she told me that you know where to find them. There supposed to be two of them?" Rei informed her companions. Taiitsukun didn't really tell her much, just to act as the their priestess for now and helped them acquire the shinzahos. But there was something else that made Rei turned alert. Taiitsukun had told her that there were some unnatural phenomena that was going on up where the location of the shinzaho should be. The old hag had informed her that these phenomena that she sensed was the same one as when Miaka had disappeared. 

"Why do we have to get the shinzaho? Does that have to do with finding Miaka?" Tamahome asked. 

"Not exactly, but these amulets that Taiitsukun was talking about are the only ones that will able to let Miaka summon Suzaku and destroy the evil god named Tenkou." 

"Tenkou? That name, I've heard of it before." Chichiri scratched his head. 

"You probably did. Taiitsukun told me to inform you of what we've talked about yesterday." Rei led everyone to their horses. "I'll talk while we travel. It'll save us time a little." Facing the boys, Rei asked, "So where's the way to the closest shinzaho?" 

The road to the snow country was a bit rough. While on the road, Rei told them the story of Tenkou according to Taiitsukun. 

"So basically, this wanna-be god was trapped by Suzaku and now he wanted revenge by destroying this world?" Tasuki quipped. "I can't wait to fry this guy's ass!" 

"He knew that the priestesses were the only ones that could summon the beast gods therefore he kidnapped Miaka and even Yui." Chiriko summed up. 

"He used these creatures called youmas to do his bidding." Hotohori added. 

"Ahuh..." Rei was already confused at what had happened yesterday with Hotohori and even more baffled by his tenderness while she was riding with him, and now she's even more and more puzzled about that part why the youmas were here. 

_How could Tenkou, who probably haven't even heard of the Negaverse, have youmas and control them?_

"I think he had already dispatched some of his youmas to get the shinzahos. Tenkou had probably already known that the shinzahos of Genbu and Byakko are the tools to summon the beast gods and he wanted to make sure that nothing could summon the gods ever." 

Tamahome had been listening patiently, but Rei hadn't mention what exactly happened to Miaka. The mention of Tenkou's revenge and that he was responsible for kidnapping his priestess release something vengeful within him, much like the beast he had within when his whole family was murdered. Tenkou would undoubtedly meet a painful death as soon as he could get to him. Tamahome broke out from his little plot when Rei urged them to go in a faster speed to go to Genbu's domain. 

It took them about more than two days to get to the north country. They stopped by several towns to get everything they needed for the journey. They had reached a tiny village just before dawn, the last one next to the town where the strange occurrence was happening about one more day of travel. 

"There's a small tavern by the end of that street. Let's stay there for the night." Chichiri told his companions. He's been here before as a traveling monk. 

At the tavern, the manager told them that there was only one room left, but they could put in more futons in the room. "We'll just take it." Looking at Rei, Hotohori knew how tired she was, she seemed to be looking as if she'd fall asleep any time soon. She even let him helped her off the horse. "But first, serve us something to eat." 

The tavern manager gestured to follow him to the tables, "Please sit down. The waiter will be here to take your orders shortly." 

Rei looked at the menu astoundingly. She tried to comprehend the ancient Chinese characters, but it was futile._ It seems that whatever or whoever sent me here only provided me with the speech comprehension, but not the reading one._

The waiter arrived just when Nuriko was about to help her out after noticing the funny looks she's giving the menu. The waiter turned to Rei. Obviously she didn't have any clue as to what kind of food they're serving, so she just pointed at what she thought was the appetizers and then at the main menu. Then the waiter asked her what to drink, so Rei pointed to the character of what it seemed like a character for water. 

"Do you know what you're getting?" Nuriko asked with an amused glint in his eyes. Rei suspected that Nuriko knew something she didn't. It's probably the food she ordered.  


Rei sighed, "No actually, I don't have any clue, but they look good to me..." 

_Hmm...this is going to be interesting..._ Nuriko giggled and everyone just hid their amusement. 

Rei was too tired to notice their secret smiles. She seemed to be getting tired lately. 

_I didn't know the fire spirit would drain me this fast ...I thought giving off my spiritual energy to protect Miaka wouldn't make me feel drain little by little..._

"Hello there beautiful..." A drunken man went to yell at Rei from the next table. The fool didn't know what he was up against. He just wanted some pretty young wench to warm his empty bed tonight. The middle-aged, ugly, sleezy man walked groggily towards Rei's table and was about to touch her silken locks when a tip of a sword appeared out of no where at his throat. 

"If you want to live another day, you better get your hands off..." Hotohori huskily threatened the bastard. 

He was too drunk to even take notice of the murderous glint of the emperor's eyes. "Awww come on man, I just want to borrow your pretty wench..." Everyone, including Rei stood up ready to demolish the life out of this bastard. 

"Maybe you haven't heard my friend there clearly," Tasuki took off his weapon. "May I have the honor to tell you what my friend said again?" Before Tasuki could utter his "Lekka Shinen" chant to roast the poor, dumb drunk, Rei held his arm to stop him and gestured to Hotohori who still held his sword at the man's grimy neck. She faced the harasser. 

"Listen pal! I'm going to say this as slowly and clearly as I can, so listen well. I don't want any trouble. I just want to sit here and eat with my companions peacefully. So please go back to your own table and leave us be." 

"Haha! The wench is ordering me!" The man mocked her. "You're a pretty one. I haven't seen eyes like yours around here. Come on I'll show a good time..." 

Rei couldn't take it anymore. She punched the guy, sending him flying towards where his table was used to be. They all sat back down, waiting for their food without any disturbance. 

"Are you all right?" Hotohori noticed Rei closed her eyes for a moment. "Would you rather go straight to bed?" 

"No, I'm just a little tired." She covered her mouth for a yawn had escaped. "Just a little food and a good night sleep would make me feel better." 

_I really am getting a bit tired lately am I?...this is what I get from deciding to help these guys!_ _I just hope I succeed. I wish the senshis are here, my best friends...I miss you all so much!_

Everyone saw the sullen look in her face and wondered what she was thinking. 

"Hey Rei! You really pulled a punch on that guy! Haha!" Tasuki tried to cheer her up. "Men, have you seen his face? It was hilarious!" But Rei wasn't in a mood to celebrate and just looked up at Tasuki with a little smile. 

The food that she ordered didn't taste bad, but the thing that was floating on top of her noodles looked quite strange. She tried to poke it with her chopsticks, just examining it. Nuriko couldn't help but laugh at her strange behavior. He knew if they had told her what she got Rei would probably had a fit. Rei definitely knew something was wrong with her food. 

"What is that thing?" She asked Nuriko who was trying so very hard to stifle his laughter. 

"That Rei..."Nuriko pointing at the thing Rei was poking at earlier. "is the genitalia of a cow." 

"A WHAT!!!!!" Rei almost toppled her bowl over. 

"It's the specialty of this region, no da," Chichiri and the rest of the guys couldn't help but laugh at Rei's reaction. 

"I...I think I'll pass." Shoving the bowl away from her, she looked sternly at the laughing faces of her companions. "I've eaten my appetizers anyway." She drank her beverage and spit it out once the liquid reached her taste buds. Now, her companions were laughing with tears in their eyes, even Hotohori was laughing with them. 

_I thought he's suppose to be the kind one..._

Staring at them with glinting eyes, she asked, "What did I do this time?" 

"Hehe...you just ordered a sake, you idiot!" Tasuki countered. 

"Here..." Hotohori switched drinks with her. "...have mine. It's water." 

"Thanks." 

"Rei, wake up!" Hotohori and Nuriko were trying to snap Rei out of her nightmare. Everyone in the room woke up at Rei's screaming. They thought she was in trouble. Rei was shaking and perspiring after such a dream. She was staring at Hotohori's worried expression and six other worried heads. 

"Hey sweety, are you OK?" Nuriko, who was the closest person sleeping next to her futon, got to her first when Rei started thrashing around. "You were talking in your sleep and started to scream..." 

"I...I'll be fine." Rei tried to reassure the seven worried warriors. She massaged her head. "Don't worry about me." 

"Who was leaving you?" The curious Chiriko overheard Rei's anguishing words: _Don't leave me..._

"It's nothing..." Rei didn't want to share her past with them. They didn't need to know. It's something that she had to deal with by herself. "Please go back to sleep, everyone." She patted Chiriko's head. 

After what Rei had demonstrated that night, the Suzaku seven knew that this girl had some deep secret that was slowly eating her away. Hotohori brushed away her sweaty bangs, caressing her flushed face as if she was some fragile object until she fell back asleep. He was angry at himself for he couldn't do anything for her, to take away the pain he saw in her drowsy eyes. It would take all the patience in him to make Rei open up to him, to trust him, for as he learned from his earlier encounters with her, this fiery priestess was a stubborn one. 

At the country of Hokkan, where the Genbu shinzaho was located, the once thriving community the Suzaku seven saw when they first came here with Miaka was now a desolate, somber one. The snow and the cold only added up to the town's bleakness and emptiness. They were walking on what supposed to be the main, bustling street, when Rei had sensed something. Up in the direction of the snowy mountains, she felt an evil presence. 

"Guys, I must go for awhile. Please wait for me here..."Rei told them. She knew that something was a youma. 

"Where are you going?" Nuriko was baffled by Rei's sudden stop and the way she stared emptily towards the direction of the mountains. 

"It's something I have to deal with alone. I'll see you later..." Rei ran to the nearest alley and transformed herself into Sailor Mars. Before all the guys reached the alley, she was already gone and Nuriko had a good idea where she went. 

"Sir, we have spotted the Suzaku seven. They're already in the town." One of Seiryu spies reported his discovery to the leader of the Seiryu seven. 

"Good. Ashitake, you know what you have to do..." Nakago motioned to the half man half wolf Seiryu warrior. "Remember, do not fail to deliver the girl and the shinzaho to me." 

On top of the mountain, a youma seemed to be looking for something when Rei spotted it. 

_The shinzaho must be around here somewhere. I guess this youma had terrorized the villagers to get the information on the location of the shinzaho. I can't forgive this! _

"Well, well,well...you want to kill me? HAHAHA!!! You don't know what you're up against little girl!" A youma mocked. "I don't have time for this. Master won't be please if I don't finish this mission." 

"That 's too bad 'coz you won't!" Mars countered 

The youma threw a deadly dark energy at her, but Mars managed to somersault her way out of it. 

"Mars fire ball STRIKE!" 

The youma, too, avoided her attack, but not totally. What it seemed to be its shoulder was singed pretty badly. 

"Hey! There's a smoke coming from that direction!" Tasuki yelled out. "There must be a battle going on there! Come on let's go!" 

By the time the guys got to the top, they've witnessed a girl in red and in a very short sailor fuku destroying a very ugly creature. 

"Who are you?" Tamahome was the first one, yet again, to break the silence that descended upon them. 

Mars had had to explain to the gaping Suzaku seven who she was. Of course once she was transformed to her senshi form, some kind of magic blocks her human identity. 

Sighing, she transformed back to her civilian form in front of them. "Guys, it's just me..." 

"Rei?!" Nuriko said in surprise. 

"What the hell happened here? Tasuki who just noticed their surroundings asked Rei with astonishment "You didn't save some bad guys for me to beat up?! You look pretty cute in that skirt of yours..." 

Rei gave him a death glare. "I don't have a choice wearing such a thing! It was designed that way by who knows, when I turn into my senshi self." 

Hotohori came up to her, with a mix of relief and anger directed towards the stoic Rei. "What happened here? Was that creature the thing you call a youma?" 

Rei stepped back a little from Hotohori's intense gaze and she just nodded. 

_I know he is angry with me for not obeying him, but it was my duty as a senshi to fight youmas. I don't have to rely on him. I can fight youmas alone..._

Rei turned away and started heading down the path when Chichiri noticed they were actually on the right mountain where the Genbu shinzaho was located, just right through that door that was blocked by a huge boulder they would find the amulet. 

"Everyone, we have to get that rock out the way," The monk called out. 

"Well, leave it to me people. Only with my strength, I could lift that rock." Nuriko was true to his words. He lifted that rock with ease. "Let's go!" 

It was pretty dark and dreary inside the cave. They had to rely on Tasuki's fire to light their way. Hotohori felt like putting her in a cage. After she disappeared and fight the youma alone he got worried and mad for she didn't do as he had asked her to do when they were at Taiitsukun's place. Now, he was eyeing her at the corner of his eyes and she was shivering even all that thick clothing she's wearing. Sighing, Hotohori took off one layer of his own outfit to lend it to Rei, but Tasuki beat him to it. 

"Thanks, Tasuki." Rei gave him a shivering smile. _I hate the cold. I hate the cold. _"But aren't you cold?" 

"Na, it's OK. You keep yourself warm. It looks like we'd be stuck here for a while." And Tasuki went to rub Rei's back while holding his fiery fan up high. He didn't notice Rei grimaced in pain a little bit. 

Hotohori had never felt such jealousy in all his life. True, he was jealous of Tamahome and Miaka, but he knew that it wasn't worth breaking their friendships together. He just had to let go. But this time it was different. This girl was driving him insane that no woman had ever done before and that it didn't fit with his orderly life. He didn't exactly know why he was so attracted to her, besides her drop dead beauty! Could it be that he cared even deeper than he thought? What about that kiss, that mind blowing kiss, even if she didn't return it? It wasn't just infatuation for this exotic girl. but there's something more that stirred the emperor's heart and soul to drive him to protect and shelter Rei. 

"There's a light over there!" Chichiri yelled out. As soon as they entered the lit area of the cave, two men blocked their way. 

"We are the spirits of the two remaining Genbu Shichiseishi. Who are you? You don't have the right to pass this cave!" The person with a bucket shaped hat boomed at the intruders. 

"We are the Suzaku warriors and we have come for the shinzaho," Chichiri answered the man. 

"The warriors of Suzaku, huh? Is that girl supposed to be the Priestess of Suzaku?" 

"No, I'm not. I came to help them rescue their priestess. But I'm also a priestess..." 

The man with an eye patch interrupted Rei, "Only a priestess worthy enough to acquire the shinzaho of Genbu is allowed to pass through. You have to prove your worthiness." 

"She seemed to be just a normal human girl. Are you sure we should test her? The man with a bucket hat turned to his companion for reassurance. 

He smirked, "I really don't care..." 

Rei stepped up front and was determined to show these guys what she's made of. "What do I have to do?" 

"Come closer," Ordered the patched one.   


"Wait a second! What kind of test are you going to do to her?" Hotohori grabbed Rei's arm before she could come any closer to the guys. 

"It's none of your concern." Hotohori was blasted backwards by a force field. Now Rei was alone in some kind of a see-through crystallized ice cylinder. 

_This reminds me of Ami's training ground. _

"You have to get out from that container, using your priestess powers. If you can't, then you will freeze to death." 

_Good thing I have warm clothing..._But then again, Rei didn't know that those men were planning to fill up the cylinder with water that was getting frozen. Rei already couldn't move her lower body and the frozen water was moving up to her head fast. She could hear her companions calling out her name. The guys were banging the force field desperately. They saw Rei doing nothing and couldn't move a single inch. Hotohori was so pissed that his gathered chi power was able to break the force field. Unfortunately, the two men were ready to fend him off with their own chi powers. 

"Do not interfere. She must do this on her own. If you help her out, we won't give you the shinzaho." 

"You are killing her!" Shouted the emperor 

"Wait!" Tamahome yelled. "Look, Rei's glowing!" 

Rei was glowing with bright white light, not the light of Suzaku but the light of the Priestess of the Silver Millennium. She melted the ice around her after concentrating so much to gather her priestess powers. She could have just transformed into Sailor Mars, but these guys wanted to test her as a priestess. 

"Did you see that, Tomite?!" The patched-eye man asked his friend with astonishment. Tomite just nodded, eyes wide with surprise. 

Rei wanted to laugh at their expressions, but she seemed to be losing strength. Though it took a lot of energy from her, Rei was able to do what she had to do, even if she knew she was draining little by little already. Now, she was panting rather hard on her knees. 

"We apologize. You who have displayed such powers is worthy of our shinzaho." Tomite bowed his head. "Please follow us." 

Hotohori, who was so proud and relieved of what she just did, lifted her up from her position and gently led her to follow the two Genbu seishi. Rei kept her head bowed and she seemed to be having a hard time walking that Hotohori had to carry her. The pain on her back from the youma's attack seemed to be numbed. 

"You'll be fine." The emperor kissed her forehead. "You seemed to have used all your powers." 

Rei lifted her head to say thank you, but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. Hotohori saw her gratitude through her beautiful eyes though and he smiled inwardly. While that was happening, everyone just felt overjoyed, especially Tamahome and Tasuki just stared at them. 

**_Done with that! One night I watched this show called Fear Factor and the contestants were eating cow's genetalias. They look really disgusting, so I thought that this ingredient would look good on Rei's ordered menu...hehe. Well stay tune for Part 6 next week!!! and I'd love to hear your reviews!!! Buh bye for now!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Seiryu Camp

Body **_Hello! Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! I have to apologize for the huge dalay of my fic...I didn't know I could update on Oct. 18. Sorry sorry!!! Well , I'm glad you enjoyed the last part...especially the certain ingredient on Rei's food...Priscilla, that's exactly what I imagined Hotohori would look like when he gets jealous...hehe..."golden eyes narrowing" and I guess you just have to wait who Rei was referring to about her nightmares...Faith, you pretty much hypnotized me...I'll be writing a Tasuki/Rei fanfiction...I have an idea but I won't reveal it yet...one clue: takes place in the OVA of FY...hehe._** **_OK guys, it's time for the story. Thanks again to all of you!!!_**

**_I don't own everything here!!!_**

Part 6 

Outside the massive door of the entrance to the Genbu shinzaho, Ashitake was lurking about and ready to do Nakago's bidding. Rei could finally walk but her steps were still faltering that she still had to rely on Hotohori's hold. The shinzaho of Genbu was tied around her neck. 

"Guys, wait, I sensed a Seiryu around." Chichiri who felt a sudden awareness once they exited the door turned to his companions. "Be careful. He's somewhere around here!" 

After Chichiri mentioned his warning, Ashitake leaped to snatch Rei out of Hotohori's grasp. But Nuriko was there to intercept his intention. It wasn't a long and bloody battle at all. Even with Ashitake's beast speed, Nuriko's martial arts ability and his super human strength were able to grapple Ashitake's neck. Within seconds, Nuriko snapped Ashitake's bones. Ashitake fell in a heap on the snow, mouth wide open. 

Rei ran or rather dragged herself up to Nuriko. "Are you all right?" 

"Me? Of course I am." She turned to the fallen enemy. "Don't ever underestimate Nuriko!" 

"Men! Why couldn't I get some actions around here!" Whined Tasuki. 

They all laughed. They didn't notice Ashitake moved. By the time they were aware of it, Ashitake who had turned into his animal form, after his human half had died, snatched the amulet that was hanging on the neck of Rei with his fanged teeth. Rei was taken by surprised. The wolf was just too fast! Everyone ran to catch it. Hotohori yelled at Rei to stay put and she did. She knew she didn't have the strength anyway. But as the Suzaku seven had gone a few feet away, a burst of lightning appeared from where Rei was. Soi, one of the Seiryu seven, was also ordered by Nakago to make sure Ashitake had done his job. Soi was lucky, they left the girl alone while they chased after Ashitake or the wolf. Rei tried to defend herself as weak as she was, but Soi blasted her with electrocution and she was no match for her, for now... 

When the Suzaku seven finally got to Rei, she was about to be teleported with Soi, who was laughing sarcastically at them. "We will win this battle, Suzaku fools! Hahaha!" 

"Ugh...my head..." Rei felt like the boulder that Nuriko had lifted fell on top of her head. 

"So you've finally woken up." Nakago watched her sleep or rather her unconscious form. He had wanted where the Suzaku Shichiseishi should be and now he's got both the shinzaho and the mysterious girl Miboshi had told him about. 

Rei followed the voice of the stranger. "Who are you? Where am I?" Poor Rei, she could barely keep her eyes open and head held up. The witch who called herself Soi had blasted her pretty badly with her electricity. 

_If only Makoto was here...she'd probably blasted that woman to Jupiter and back!_

"I'm Nakago of the Seiryu seven. You're in the Seiryu camp." Nakago came to sit on her bed, rather his bed but Rei just temporarily occupied it. He touched Rei's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "From now on, you will stay with us and help us get the last of the shinzaho." 

Rei stared him in the eyes. She already felt uneasy with this guy, even with his blond hair and blue eyed good looks. The guys have warned her about the opposing team, especially Nakago. Now that she met him face to face, she knew why they specifically cautioned her about the leader of the Seiryu seven. Nakago just had that aura of foreboding. 

"You really think I'd help you?" Rei growled at him. "Dream on pretty boy!" 

_I must have missed Minako's phrases that bad!_

Nakago was a bit taken aback by the girl's fiery remarks. He gripped Rei's chin tightly, inching it towards him. "What is your name child?"  


Rei tried to unclasp his grip, but Nakago just tightened it even more. "Your name girl!" Nakago hissed. 

"Re...Rei. Let go of m...humph..." Nakago forced his mouth on Rei's, giving her a bruising kiss. The reluctant victim was so disgusted that she bit his invading tongue. Nakago was enraged that he pushed her down the bed and slapped her. 

"That would put you in your place!" Nakago have watched her sleeping form after Soi delivered her to him. He had to admit to himself that she's an exquisite one, even with the burns that Soi had inflicted on her arms and legs and bruises that have started to appear on her face. He waited patiently for her to awaken, just silently seated himself beside her bed. When the girl had finally opened her eyes, he was mesmerized by her silvery amythist gaze, which seemed to radiate so much knowledge girls her age shouldn't have possessed. 

He was on top of her and holding her shoulders and Rei grimaced with pain. "You are a prisoner here and you will do what I tell you to do, even if I have to force you!" Nakago brushed his tongue on Rei's lips. "I'm always good on forcing people, you know." He said huskily. Nakago let her go, for now. He had to tend to his bruised mouth. He was sure the girl, Rei, was too scared and too weak to fight him. 

Rei cried silently and curled herself into a ball. 

_That was close. I thought for sure he'd force himself on me._ _I felt so helpless! ... Hotohori...guys._

"Lady Rei, I've come to clean your wounds. My name is Suboshi." Nakago had ordered Suboshi, another one of the Seiryu seven, to tend to Rei. 

Rei just stared at him. She thought she was a prisoner here and wondered why they'd even wanted to tend to her. She fell asleep and woke up from a troubled dream yet again when she saw this guy, Suboshi, sat by her bed. 

Rei just nodded to him. Even as a senshi, who heals faster than a normal being could, Rei was not immune to severe burns and bruises. Thus, the healing process of her senshi powers couldn't heal her wounds in an instant. She let Suboshi worked with her hurt body. 

"Thank you." Rei muttered after the guy finished with his task. 

Suboshi just gazed at her. "Here are some broth for you. Please eat." Suboshi offered her the tray. 

"Why are you doing this?" Rei asked raspily. 

"Nakago wanted you healthy when we go get the Byakko shinzaho. It's a long journey from here." Suboshi watched her intently again and turned to leave the girl to eat. 

Rei tried to eat her offered tray of food with shaky bandaged hands. 

_It looks like it's already in the middle of the night. I have to get out of here._

Rei tried to wiggle her feet, then her legs. They seemed to be working quite well, though she could feel the pain there. 

Rei waited until everything was quiet. She pretended to sleep after Suboshi came back to get her food. She managed to sneak out of her pavilion. She planned to get the stolen shinzaho, but as she was headed to check out the next pavilion, she spotted Nakago with the shinzaho around his neck walking towards her tent. She had to drag herself to the back of a pavilion to avoid being spotted. Even in her weakened state, she was determined to get the shinzaho back. She knew how important it was to her companions and to imprison Tenkou. However, before she could act, Nakago came and surprised her. 

"Are you trying to escape? Hahaha!" Looking at her bandaged arms and legs, Nakago gave her a steely gaze, "You think you can escape in that condition from me!?" 

Rei was fuming. She might looked helpless, but she was boiling so bad that she charged at Nakago full speed. Nakago was right, she was no match for him in her state. He managed to create a force field around himself and deflected Rei who was thrown by it and landed on her already bruised back and screamed with pain. Nakago had to carry her back to her tent for she could barely walk. 

"You wanted this badly?" Nakago dangling the shinzaho at her dazed yet still determined face. "Lady Rei, I suggest you stop this foolishness of yours or you'll ended up dead before we even begin to search for the second shinzaho. Now go back to sleep. We begin the journey tomorrow." Nakago scooted on the bed beside her. 

For that, Rei became wide-eyed. "Don't touch me!" Rei weakly protested as Nakago started to take off his armors and positioned himself beside her. 

"It's my bed you're lying on Lady Rei and I have the right to sleep in here." Nakago stared at her frightened face. He mocked her. "Don't worry I don't sleep with a woman who could barely move..." Touching Rei's face, Nakago huskily whispered, "But later, when you are well, I'd like to..." Rei slapped him as strongly as she could, but Nakago only halted her hand before it landed on his face. He held her hand above her head and forced his mouth onto hers again. Nakago paused for a bit and whispered to her, "Don't try that again , Lady Rei. I don't like feisty women." Nakago let go of her hand and started wiping her tears away. 

"Don't...are you going to?..." Rei still felt threatened by him. She was now under his powers and couldn't take the thought of it that her tears just started to fall from her tired eyes. 

"If I have wanted to, I could have taken you by now," was all Nakago said. He caressed Rei's face until she fell into troubled sleep. All the while, Soi was listening outside their tent. 

Rei woke up from a rather bumpy feeling. She's not lying on a bed but stretched on a a short couch. She woke up from a moving carriage with Nakago across from her. Rei suddenly sat up straight with a grunt from her still bruised body. "Take it easy now. I won't bite you," Nakago mocked. 

"Where are we?" Rei, of course, didn't know the way to the second shinzaho. She needed to know as much information in order to get out of Nakago's clutches. "How long have we been traveling?" 

"It's none of your concern, my dear. Just sit and relax until we get to the Byakko shrine," Nakago eyed her. He knew she's a clever one and he knew that he needed to be aware of her powers according to Miboshi's report. The girl, however, looked weak and helpless that she didn't seem to be of any threat to him. 

_She's got powerful mouth though_. 

Nakago chuckled at that. Rei didn't even notice the amusement Nakago was having. She was busy surveying the passing surroundings. They were traveling in a very narrow path with trees all around them. They must be deep into the forest. Rei looked at Nakago. He was looking at her. 

"Don't even think about it, Lady Rei..." Nakago told her. She looked back at the window. 

_This guy's creepy._ _But, hell, I'm going to escape what ever it takes. I just wish I wasn't beaten this bad. At least I feel much better than last night...last night...I know he didn't touch me. I know it...I don't feel anything strange...and I'm still in my battered school uniform and my bandages are still in tacked. OK, now stop thinking about that Rei. You have to get out of here!_

Just when she was about to ask Nakago something, the carriage swerved wildly. The rest of the Seiryu seven were shouting at them. Nakago poked his head out to see what had happened to their driver. He saw him stumbled off the horse with a sword stuck in his throat. Rei knew it's her chance to escape, but Nakago held her arms and they both jumped out of the carriage. Just when they had landed n the ground a ball of red chi was heading right straight at them. 

"NAKAGO!" Tamahome blasted Nakago and burned his left shoulder. "Rei get out of there!" Tamahome yelled at her.. 

Rei ran as fast as she could towards him, but before she could reach Tamahome, Nakago had stopped her movements with his strange powers. 

"LET HER GO NAKAGO!" Hotohori appeared in front of Tamahome, holding a bloody sword. 

"Come and get her yourself, your Highness, or should I say Hotohori of the Suzaku seven," sneered Nakago. 

Rei stood immobile in front of Nakago and held by the waist by his uninjured arm. She was staring at Hotohori with shock and amazement. The emperor was glowing red and the look of determination in his golden eyes was something to behold. It was the look of pure rage towards the person who was holding his loved one possessively. Rei knew that Hotohori couldn't attack unless she got out of the way. Both men were eyeing each other, ready to jump on each other's throats. 

"Afraid to hurt your little girl?" mocked Nakago. "HA! Leave this ground Suzaku seven and I will not harm the lady." Nakago held her even closer and started to glow blue. He was getting ready to teleport. Rei closed her eyes and gathered all the strength she had left to transform into her senshi form and break out of Nakago's power. A red, warm light started to glow around Rei and stunned Nakago. Nakago figured what she was doing and poured his chi to envelope her light and stop her from escaping. Rei felt her strength dwindling but she was determined. She screamed the last ounce of her strength and blasted Nakago backwards while she was transforming. 

Hotohori ran up to catch Rei before she fell. She was exhausted and felt light headed. The rest of the Suzaku seven surrounded them both protectively as the Seiryu seven gathered around them. Before another rumble broke out, Soi who was beside the fallen Nakago motioned for them to back off and go back to their base. When the enemy was gone, everyone breathed in a sigh of relief. They all turned to Hotohori who was cradling Rei's head. 

"Long time no see, huh Rei?!" Tasuki who looked worriedly at Rei's tried to lighten up a bit. 

Rei tried to smile, but the heavy lost of her energy took its toll. She transformed back to her human self and everyone gasped in horror. They've seen her bandaged up when Nakago was holding her, but seeing her this close they could only just imagine the pain she went through. 

"What have they done to you?" Nuriko went to kneel beside her. 

Rei tried to keep her eyes open but her eye lids wouldn't obey her. All she saw was the worried and furious face of the emperor before she fell into oblivion. 

**_That's done! What's happening here? Does Nakago have a soft spot for the Silver Millennium Priestess?_**

**_I think he's going insane, but he's a cool bishounen in an evil way. Anyway, stay tune for the next part...Part 7._**


	8. Chapter 7: Suzaku Camp

Body **_Hello everybody again! I thought I could never get back to uploading my fic! I have to say this every time I update...THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Thanks to my new reviewer, AdrainLea. Hello Angel of Mercy...thanks for the thorough reviews and I really really appreciate them. Priscilla...I know I know...Nakago is one hot (evil) bishie....hehe...and like Faith said he's got "a soft side..." to Rei that is. Yup Nakago's definitely got something planned for Rei...that will be laaaaater in the story...sorry. Faith I can't wait to get started with Tasuki/Rei fic...must finish with this one first...almost there. Everyone's been telling me to keep going and that's exactly what I'm going to do, right White Rose?...thanks for the encouragement. I'll finish this fic no matter what. _**

**_I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING !_**

Part 7 

Rei woke up again from yet another troubled dream. She looked around and saw Nuriko sitting beside her, with a worried expression on his face. 

"Hey Rei, having a nightmare again?" 

"Ye...yes. I seemed to can't stop having these dreams..." Rei touched her head. "But I'll be all right." She turned to the still sitting Nuriko, "Don't give me that look, Nuriko. It really is nothing to get worried over." 

Nuriko sighed, "You know Rei, you don't have to keep everything bottled up. It will eat you away." Nuriko patted her head, "I'll always be here to listen you know. I'm a good listener if you ask anybody, even Miaka when we find her." 

Rei held Nuriko's hand, "Stop patting too hard, my head still hurts a bit." 

"Oops, sorry. I don't know my own strength sometimes...hehe," the willow seishi apologized. 

Rei laughed, though a little bit harshly, with him, "Nuriko, where are we? Where's Hotohori and the others?" 

"Well, his Highness and Tamahome went out and hunt some food. Chichiri is meditating, Mitsukake and Chiriko are making some medicine, and Tasuki's just outside making a fire. They'll be here any minute now." 

They were silent for a minute. Rei was examining the room she's in. It seemed to be an old, ruined, rounded house. Nuriko stared at her, "Rei, you know your Highness stayed with you for two nights that you were unconscious. You're so lucky to have such a man tend and care for you." 

Rei stared back at Nuriko, bewildered, "Hotohori did that for me? I was out for two whole days? It must be so embarrassing for him to take care of an ailing girl." 

Nuriko looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "You really don't get it do you?" 

"What do I don't get?" Rei was surprise at the sudden change of tone in Nuriko's voice. 

"Oh Rei, can't you see that your Highness cares about you? ...that he will do anything for you?" Nuriko tried to make Rei understand. 

Rei stared at the blabbering seishi as if she's the one who had lost his mind, "I already know that he cares about me, Nuriko..." 

"Uhg Rei!" Nuriko tried to shake her, very gently, "You're so blind...the emperor himself has fallen in love with you!" 

"HUH!?" Rei was speechless. Rei could never imagine someone falling for her, after all she had tried to distance herself from that romantic notion. Nuriko must have just assumed everything. 

"Your Highness has fed you, sat by you, cleaned and healed your wounds with Mitsukake, held your hands, and stayed with you for the whole two days and only getting out when he needed to take an emergency and when hunting food for everybody, for you." 

_He really is serious is he? Hotohori really does care that much for me. I...I don't know if..._

"Rei are you listening?" Nuriko interrupted her thoughts. 

"I...I don't know what to say Nuriko. I'm from another world and I vowed never to be hurt again..." Rei bowed her head. "You see Nuriko I've been hurt before with a man I thought who cared for me since I was little. He lied to me and married someone my father arranged for him. I thought he won't follow father's foot steps for political ambition, but he did and he lied. He lied and left me. He's just like my father..." 

Nuriko was stunned to say the least. She never thought that Rei would share such heartfelt secret to him this early. But Rei needed him now. Turning Rei's bowed head to face him, Nuriko sternly said, "Rei, whoever this man who hurt you is a fool and a bastard! I think anyone who doesn't see how special you are is stupid. Look at you Rei, you've shown such strength and determination to overcome so many things, like what you did to that bastard Nakago. And hey, you saved our lives too. You're a priestess and a senshi. What kind of man would ever leave you like that?" Nuriko almost ran out of breath. Rei had to giggle at his attempt to comfort her. 

"Nuriko I think you're over doing it. I'm just a simple person." 

Nuriko eyed her closer and huskily said, "Nothing is simple about you Rei, besides being a drop dead gorgeous woman, you really are something." 

"Oh stop it Nuriko, "Rei slightly shoved the advancing Nuriko away, "Don't flatter yourself. I don't fall for that that easily." 

"I'm just kidding. I just want to see your reaction...haha." Nuriko relaxed a bit. "But you know, back to the old subject, I think you should give his Highness a chance. You'd be good for him. Besides shouldn't that kiss you shared with him at Taiitsukun's trigger something in you?" 

"WHAT?! YOU SAW THAT?!" Rei screeched. 

"Oh stop the screaming! I followed his Highness out. I was curious, that's all..." Nuriko tried to defend himself. 

Rei quieted a little, but she was blushing profoundly. "I...uh... It was just a kiss. It was nothing serious. He just kissed me that's all..." _Yeah right Rei...it was just a kiss. _

"What was that screaming about!" Tasuki came barging in the tiny hut like house. He looked at Rei's tomato-red face and ask, "What's wrong with you?" 

Rei had to cover her hot flesh since the two men seemed to be staring at her funny, "It's all Nuriko's fault." Turning to Nuriko, Rei blamed him for her embarrassment, "Nuriko why did you have to remind me of that?!" 

Nuriko just smiled at her, "Oh I know you liked it." With a glint in his eyes, he went to tease the poor red-hot chili Rei, "So how's was it? Give me all the details. Come on Rei...what it was like to be ki..." 

Rei covered the seishi's mouth before she embarrassed herself even more when she saw two heads came popping in the room. 

"Hello Rei, how are you feeling?" Hotohori asked the flushing Priestess of the Silver Millennium. He eyed her and Nuriko. He had just finished hunting with Tamahome. 

Rei let go of the smirking, chuckling Nuriko, "I feel much better." Checking her arms and legs, Rei felt relieved that the wounds and cuts have been healed, "Thank you." 

"You looked really beat. I'm glad you're feeling better," Tamahome approached her side and touched her forehead, "Are you sure you're feeling fine? You seemed kind of flushed." 

"She was like that when I came in after I heard her scream," Tasuki added. He also went to check Rei's forehead and was baffled at what had Nuriko done to make her red. 

Nuriko came chuckling even more and Hotohori stared at his comrade sternly, "Nuriko, will you help Chichiri prepare our meal?" 

Nuriko stood up and leave after giving Rei a knowing wink. Rei couldn't help it but become a victim of the seishi's amusement. She flushed even more. 

"I'll go help the others," Tamahome squeezed Rei's hand and stood up to leave. 

"I better help them. They don't know how to handle fire, those morons," Tasuki gave Rei a lingering kiss on the forehead and eyed Hotohori before he exited. 

Hotohori walked slowly up to Rei's make shift bed and sat beside her. "What did Nuriko do to you?" Hotohori gently touched her chin to face him. "Do you like him?" 

Rei was wide eyed. Of course, the emperor didn't know the conversation that occurred earlier. "It's not what you think. Nuriko just said something that made me so embarrass." Rei stared at Hotohori's lips and diverted her gaze somewhere else. But it was too late, Hotohori saw her reddened after she looked at him. 

_Nuriko must have seen us. I didn't know she's a shy one...interesting woman. I learn something new every time I see her...the mysterious, real her._

Chuckling, Hotohori expected her now healed wounds on her arms, "You're still bruised. You should take it easy for awhile. Let me see your face." 

Rei turned and came face to face with the emperor. She could barely breath but she managed to control herself. Hotohori checked her healing bruises on her face, "You don't feel any discomfort, do you?" 

Rei just nodded her head no. "That's good," Hotohori sighed, "I was worried about you Rei. I shouldn't have abandoned you and ran after the shinzaho leaving you alone." 

Hotohori gently caressed Rei's face and looked at her with regret, "I'm sorry." 

Rei halted his hand, "Don't blame yourself, Hotohori. I can take the painand I ..." 

Hotohori put his finger on Rei's lips. He was angered, frustrated by her words. "Hush Rei, I don't want to see you in pain. I don't want you to take the pain all by yourself." Hotohori held her by the shoulders and without warning he ravished her mouth. 

The emperor poured the restrained frustration and concern for the girl he cared deeply into the kiss. He couldn't take how she kept everything to herself. He deepened the kiss, pulling the trembling Rei deeper into his tight embrace, tasting her almost bruising lips more. He was cradling, tilting her head now, wanting more of her. 

Hotohori whispered in between kisses, "Why do you have to keep everything to yourself? I'm willing to share your pain, Rei." Tilting her head even more for more access, he covered her luscious lips with one deep, thrusting, open mouth, locking kiss. Hotohori had to halt before he scared the already trembling girl glued in his arms. 

Hotohori looked into the dazed eyes of the woman he's holding. "Let me take it away. I yearn to see your beautiful face smiling at me," he huskily said. 

Rei, after mustering the strength left in her, pushed him away so she could see his face, "Hotohori, you wouldn't understand. My life is...my life is too complicated. I don't want you or anybody to know what I've been through." 

"Rei, would you at least trust me?" Hotohori saw the sudden defiant glint in her eyes. 

"I'm afraid that would be hard for me to do. I don't think I could trust anybody anymore," Rei hissed. She knew how much the emperor cared for her, but trust was something that she was afraid to give to anyone since the destruction of the Silver Millennium. 

_But he's different. He doesn't have any motives to commit betrayal. Could he...would he betray me like the others in the past? I'm so afraid, yet he stirs me like no others..._

"I..I'm sorry. I should have never said that. I shouldn't have been angry with you, after all what you did to me," Rei tried to apologize. 

Hotohori just stared at her. His mind went back to the part of trust. 

"Who betrayed you, Rei?" Hotohori asked her sternly. 

Rei was surprised of his directness. She wanted to avoid that question, "It's none of your concern. It was in the past and it will stay that way..." 

Rei was half way standing up when she noticed she's only garbed in her white uniform shirt. Blushing, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately, Rei covered the bottom half of her body with the sheet. 

Hotohori saw how embarrassed she was, "I had to take off your skirt. There was a gash that went up to your left thigh and your skirt was brushing against it." 

Rei stared at him, eyes going wide, "You...you took off my skirt?! You...you saw my...you saw my panty!?" 

Hotohori didn't exactly know what a panty was but he's got a pretty good idea what Rei was referring to, "Panty, you mean the red silky garment that covers your..." 

Rei kneeled down and covered his mouth before further embarrassing her, "You don't have to say that out loud." Rei let go of his mouth. 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rei. It's just a piece of fabric. It looks quite enticing on you," Hotohori said innocently. He didn't know why she wore that thing. 

Rei was speechless the second time that night. She grabbed the rest of her clothing out of Hotohori's hands and was about to stand up to find a private area or corner to change when Hotohori halted her movements. 

"Rei,..." Hotohori didn't want to let go of her, he didn't want to let her handle the burden by herself. 

Since the first time she had met her, he felt something special about her. Her mysterious and beautiful aspects just added to his attraction to her. It was the feeling of warmth and protection towards the girl he barely knew that lured him to be by her side. He knew he was falling for her every single time she withdrew her trust, herself from him. He knew the consequences of his affection for her was unwise. The Priestess of the Silver Millennium was not from his world, the girl whom hid her past and carried the pain and loneliness alone. Her solitude was eating Hotohori away and seeing the woman he passionately wanted to hold forever suffer inwardly made him wince inside. But it wasn't his place to even get this close to her, and it wasn't the time to earn her trust, yet. 

"...I won't give up until you learn to believe in me, to trust me, _to love me..._ I care too deeply for you, Rei." 

Rei didn't want to face this tone of conversation, but she had to know how in the world the Emperor of Konan felt this deeply about her. She didn't want to hurt him when the time came to leave. But the feelings that escaped from her well-kept heart were not to be examined. She had tried to avoid those feelings, feelings that would have never surfaced. 

"Hotohori, I think it's better if we don't speak to each other anymore. I'm on a mission here and when it's over I'll return to my world. I don't...I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt by you... I...I don't want you to get closer to me." Trying to hide her glistening eyes and keep the tears from falling, Rei switched to her hard demeanor. 

He cupped her face and saw that she became her stubborn self. He knew she was trying to mask herself from him again, "It's already too late, Rei." The stoic girl faced him, startled by his words. "I love you," Hotohori brushed his lips against Rei's lightly. Seeing no reaction from the girl, Hotohori stood up to leave. "I'll leave you to dress. I'll be waiting outside." 

While Hotohori and Rei were inside the ruined shelter, Nuriko revealed to everyone the troubled dreams Rei had. "Who's this Jedite? And who's Kaido?" Nuriko murmured, "Rei seemed to be troubled by them the most. She told me she was hurt before..." 

"Who are Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako?" Chiriko curiously asked. 

"They must have been the people she cared so much. Her weak, feverish condition must have triggered in her dreams the people that affected her deeply to make her react that way," Mitsukake added. 

Chichiri who sat beside Nuriko sighed, "I felt bad for her. She is suffering no da despite the strength she shows outside." 

Nuriko dropped her gaze into the burning fire, "She called out her brother's and sister's name. She was calling for them not to leave her." 

**_I hope you liked the chapter. I'll see you next week!!! _**


	9. Chapter 8: The Road to Sairou

Body **_I'm sorry I planned on updating this Friday, but I brougt the wrong disket with me, where my fic is stored. Anyway thanks for reviewing, my new reviewers: Eternal Wanderer and Tenshi-chan. Hello Angel of Mercy again...I know Rei is still hurting from ...you'll see more of the reason later...ya know if something like that happens to me, I just know who the guy to turn to...too bad he's just a "character in a book"...hehe. Hey Sara!...I know, Rei is such a lucky gal...all those three bishies hanging all over her....i kind of envy her! 90% D. Child...hello gain!...Is that how you spell the Japanese name of "Kaidou"? 'Coz I read the French version of the manga and they spell it as "Kaido"...thanks for the constant review!_** **_Hey Priscilla!!!...Nuriko, a seductress?...who would think that our beutiful "cross-dresser" would be attracted to a girl?...hehe...I enjoyed writing that scene...Let's see if there will actually be a show down between Hotohori and Tasuki...hmm...I'm still contemplating...About the "panty" remark...I thought I could just add a little comedy and I never thought of the consequence if Hotohori, a man, seeing Rei's flesh, as in the ancient China tradition...hehe...who knows what will be the result in my own little ficcy...THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!!_**

**_I don't own everything in this story!!!_**

Part 8 

Miles and miles of desert sands surrounded the warriors and Rei as they travel towards the Sairou country, where the second shinzaho was located. The sun was gleaming so hard that everyone took off layers of their clothing to fend off the heat a little bit. It was a good thing they stored plenty of water before heading out into the desert. It was also lucky of them for it was windy and brought cooler air to their faces. 

Once again, Rei had to ride with Hotohori feeling more and more drained, not from the beatings she had several nights ago but more to her giving off her spiritual energy to stabilize Miaka's position and protect her. Mitsukake was baffled by this. Instead of her getting well after all the healings he did, Rei seemed to get more and more weak. Chichiri was also puzzled. He could sense Rei was doing something secretly magical and he had a good idea that it's making Rei drained. Chichiri and Mitsukake, as well as the rest of the warriors, didn't know what Rei had done for their priestess's sake. 

"Hotohori please hand me the water," Rei asked the emperor as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Do you have something that I could tie my hair to? I'm sorry I lost the sash you lent me..." 

"It's not a problem Rei. Here drink the water." Hotohori tried to untie one of the ribbons that held his hair and gave it to Rei, but it was hard since he was the one controlling the horse. "Take one of the ribbons from my hair." 

Rei looked back at him, a bit stunned. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Rei tried to hide her blushing face while she twisted her body around and undid the ribbon from Hotohori's rather long but amazingly silky dark locks. With the balance and grace she acquired as the princess of Mars, she tied her long hair into a single braid while she sat on a moving horse with the emperor sitting behind her. Hotohori watched her as she braided her silky hair as slowly and tidy as she could. He wanted to run his fingers into those silky silvery raven locks of hers but he had to handle the reins of the horse. So he just amused himself with his traveling eyes. 

Last night Rei had tried to avoid Hotohori while they were eating dinner, but it was harder than she thought. Every time she looked at the blazing fire of their camp ground she saw Hotohori's golden eyes staring back at her. She tried to content herself by eating her dinner and talked to the guys leaving Hotohori out of it. However, the silence between them disturbed Rei as much as if she was talking to him. She amused herself at Tasuki's silly jokes about bandits and laughing with him. She even drank some of his offered sake drinks and ignored the way Tasuki held her hands to forget the beautiful man just sitting across from her. Hotohori didn't even try to halt her but just stared at her masked happiness. The next day she woke up not on a bed but on a horse with his Highness cradling her body. She would have refused but she was still drowsy and the gentle way he handled her was too hard to let go. 

Now they were in the desert and everyone was hot. They didn't know they were observed. Setsuna known also as Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time and Space, had to stop Rei from doing what she had already done. After taking a glimpse at one of the windows at the Time Gates, Pluto must led Rei to her right mission. 

Finishing her braid, Rei curtly thanked Hotohori who smiled back at her. "You look beautiful." 

Before Rei could retort, she sensed a familiar figure. 

Grabbing Hotohori's arm, Rei asked him to stop the horse. Everyone else stopped their horses when they saw Rei jumped off hers. 

"Hey Rei! We've got to get away from this heat. What are you doing there on the ground?" Tasuki yelled. 

"Guys please hush." As soon as Rei said that a black ball of energy appeared in front of them, revealing a woman clad in a dark green short skirt, in a sailor fuku much like Rei's as Sailor Mars. 

After seeing this everyone jumped off their horses and positioned themselves in a battle stance. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tamahome asked. 

Sailor Pluto or rather the strange woman who appeared out of no where ignored his question and turned to Rei. "Rei it's good to see you again..." 

"Sailor Pluto! I never knew you were still allowed to show yourself. But it's good to see you again too." 

Rei hugged Pluto, one of her long lost friends from the Silver Millennium. 

"You know each other?" Chichiri asked. 

"Yes, she is a senshi like me." 

"So that explains the short skirt..." Tasuki quipped. 

"Stupid!" Chichiri, surprisingly, slapped the red hair's head. 

"Let me introduce you to the Suzaku Shichiseishi..." Rei turned back to Pluto. 

"I already know who they are, Rei. I didn't come here to be introduced. I've come to set your mission straight," Sailor Pluto knew this revelation will enraged Rei, but she had to do what she had to do. 

"You're the one who sent me here didn't you?" Rei was bewildered. She had many questions on her head. "Why?" 

"One reason is that the Negaverse youma have been controlled by someone else. I sent you here for you are the only one who can stop these youma from spreading, but you have been strayed away from that mission..." 

"What do you mean? I'm helping them get rid of these youma, Pluto." 

"Yes, but you are also helping them with something else that you shouldn't have done. As a senshi, Rei, you should prioritized your powers into getting rid of the Negaverse first. Now you are draining your energy, wasting it to accomplish something else." 

Rei couldn't believe these words coming from her friend from long ago. "Pluto I know my duty as a senshi but I also know my duty as a human being and part of Serenity's court. I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, Pluto." 

"Rei, listen to me. If you don't break the protective bond, you will die from the energy lost. You must stop this Rei and focus on getting rid of the youma." Sailor Pluto put her hands on Re's trembling shoulders. "Please daughter of Mars, dear friend, I'm only saying this to save your life." 

'Then stay and help me. I can't find the others and I don't know if I ever will. Setsuna..." 

Pluto shook her head no. "I'm sorry I can't do that. The Time Gates need me. I only have a few minutes left before I'd be summoned back." 

"Then tell me...are the others back on Earth? Were they reborn?" 

"I'm sorry Rei, the others have not been reincarnated." Pluto squeezed Rei's shoulders. 

"No, that can't be." Rei was too stunned by the news. She felt as if everything had turned black. "It's not real. I don't want to be alone Setsuna. I need my family!" Rei whispered those words as she slumped to the ground crying her heart out. 

The terrible news of not being with her bonded best friends and her brother and sister, the only family she would ever had, broke Rei's already shattered heart and soul even more. The Suzaku warriors couldn't do anything but witnessed the heart breaking news their newfound comrade was facing. Hotohori wanted to go to her but he knew he must give Rei some space to cope. Tasuki, on the other hand, didn't think before he jumped to comfort the crying girl. 

"Rei...everything will be all right..." Tasuki brought Rei's trembling body closer to his, trying to soothe the shaking girl with his closing embrace. But Rei was too distraught to notice, however the rest of them, especially Hotohori, witnessed the event and the emperor didn't like it one single bit. 

"Why Setsuna? I don't understand." 

"You died Rei before Queen Serenity had a chance to protect your spirit, but your mother saved you so you could be reincarnated." 

"Is that why mother sacrificed her life for me? But how come the others weren't reborn now, with me?" 

"They will be reborn but not during your time line. I'm sorry. I have already said too much. I must not cross the taboo. Please understand Rei. You must survive to help the world rid of this evil." Pluto helped Rei stand up, who was still clinging on to Tasuki. " I must go Rei. Please break away the bond and live through this." 

"I'm sorry Setsuna, but I can't do that. I have to do my best to save everyone's lives." Rei let go of Tasuki. "Can you at least come back again?" 

"I will try. Take good care Princess of Mars." They both hugged each other and Sailor Pluto transported herself back to the Time Gates. 

_A princess!? _Everyone thought. 

Rei watched her friend disappeared. She didn't have anybody now and she was hurting to know that there wouldn't be any family left to search for. Only her dear grandfather was left for her to continue on living. 

_What about Hotohori? Where did that thought come from?_

She was shaken from her thoughts as Tasuki put a comforting hand on her drooping shoulders. 

"Rei don't worry. You can count on us,_" _Tasuki offered. _You can count on me..._

Rei smiled a thank for him and turned towards her companions with a determine look on her swollen, blazing eyes. "Let's go to Sairou." When she reached Hotohori, another black ball of energy came heading there way. 

"It must be your friend again..." Tasuki said. 

"No I don't think so, no da!" Chichiri felt a sudden sense of foreboding. 

"It's good to finally meet you Suzaku Shichiseishi! 

Tenkou, the wanna-be god, appeared with a sinister energy aiming to dismember the warriors, but they luckily avoided it. "I'm afraid I'm not in a good mood to peacefully introduce myself." 

"You must be Tenkou..." Rei yelled from all the crashing sound, "...leave them alone!" 

"You are not wanted here, girl." Tenkou pointed his sharp finger towards Rei, ready to shoot his power. "I will rule the universe and I don't need any disruptions!" 

"So you plan to use the youma to achieve your goal? Pathetic! I will destroy them, then I will destroy you next!" Rei yelled back and was about to transform into Sailor Mars when a red beam of light emitted from Tenkou's finger heading directly at Rei. Rei had no time to counter back and prepared for a painful blow of her life when someone pushed her out of harm's way. 

"Are you all right?" Hotohori saw the beam approaching Rei and he had to save her. 

Rei was stunned from the sudden impact but was unharmed. She looked up at the man who saved her, "Th...thank you." Then she felt something warm on her hands and looked. It was blood. "Hotohori, you're hurt!" 

"I'll be fine." Before the both of them could make a move, Tenkou saw a chance to annihilate the couple before they could regain their senses. 

"Hotohori, Rei! Get out of there!" Chichiri yelled at them as he encased Tenkou in a shield. 

"Do you think you can trap a god?" Tenkou managed to counter Chichiri's shield and trapped the monk with his own power. The others were about to attack the devil, but Tenkou blasted them like scattered bugs. "Now where were we..." Before Tenkou could proceed, Rei managed to attack him with her "Akuryo Taisan" spell while supporting the wounded Hotohori. 

That really enraged Tenkou. "You're a priestess! You must not be permitted here! You deserved to be with the other priestesses!" Tenkou aimed another blast to teleport Rei. 

"NO!" Tasuki yelled. 

"Your Highness, Rei!" Nuriko screamed. 

"Chichiri, can you trace them?" Tamahome as well as the rest of the warriors were devastated at what happened. The spot where Hotohori and Rei should be was empty. 

"Heed my words, the rest of you. You cannot stand a chance against me. Abandon this futile quest. You can never find your priestess!" With that Tenkou disappeared. 

"I'm sorry guys, I can't sense them but Hotohori's life energy is still much alive." Chichiri answered regretfully. 

"We'll go to Sairou and wait for them there. I'm sure they will find their way back. His Highness will not let anything happen to Rei," Tamahome tried to reassure everyone and himself. 

_Rei..._ Tasuki was afraid for her. 

**_There ya go...Stay tune for the next chapter/part next week! By the way guys, I'm not going to bash any of these wonderful characters...not even Nakago...I'll just portray the evil dudes as they were portrayed in their original stories as close as I can and create my own evil plots for them._**


	10. Chapter 9: The Return of the Past

**_Hello! Thank you to my new reviewer, D-chan! Thanks Sarah! Keep coming back 'coz I will finish this fic no matter what. Ruby RedDragon 05: LOL! You're funny! Thanks! Angel of Mercy: Thanks for loving this story to death ...though you don't have to...hehe...I know Rei just feels so alone, but things will start (it's already started) to reveal itself to lighten our lost senshi's life. Priscilla: Hiya! Yup, she's really alone...she needs someone SPECIAL in her life right now. Pluto is like a big sister model for her. I know what you're thinking...about the "princess" idea...let's find out what's going to happen due to that revelation...though I have to warn ya, it will not be the main issue here. Soon soon the others will know everything Rei had done for them. 90% D.Child: Thanks for the site! I'll use the Japanese version then, besides FY isn't even French...hehe. Faith: Haha...Tasuki/Rei? Where did you get that idea? I'm just kidding. I kind of mixed the OVA in here. I just need a really godly evil dude to mess around with. I can't wait to write the T/R fic! _**

**__**

**_I included major scenes from the manga, Casablanca, about Rei. I just want to warn ya all...there are spoilers and I made my own interpretation according to the French manga version._**

**__**

**_I do NOT own everything here!_**

Part 9 

"Where are we?" The sun was already setting n the horizon. Rei and Hotohori landed somewhere in the middle of a forest. Rei thought that Tenkou had transported her to the realm of the in-between with Miaka and Yui. She was confused as to why she ended up here, in the middle of nowhere with the emperor lying on the ground. 

"Hotohori, wake up..." Rei went to examine the sleeping form of the emperor. 

_Oh no, he's not moving...he's loosing blood! Think Rei....must think...what would Ami do in situations like this?_

She ripped the bottom of her school skirt and tied the garment around Hotohori's bleeding shoulder. Then Rei spotted a bushy area where she and Hotohori could stay for the night. It took all her strength to haul the man over to the place. She herself was also very tired. But first, she must find water and food. She must take care of Hotohori as he took care of her when she was ill. However, she didn't want to leave him in his condition. 

_What am I going to do? Maybe I should try waking him up. But he looks so peaceful and...sweet. _

Rei went to brush away his hair from his eyes. "I owe you so much. You saved my life and showed me great kindness, but all I did was...all I did was ...nothng." 

Rei was mesmerized by the beautiful, sleeping face of Hotohori that it was hard to resist touching him. She kneeled down beside him "You know, I never knew someone could be so gentle, yet so fierce at the same time." Rei trailed her fingers on his lower jaw. "I didn't know such a man exists..." Her fingers traced the outline of his lips, hypnotized by the flash backs those lips had done to her. 

_Why Hotohori? Why did you kiss me? Why did you have to put yourself in danger? Why did you have to protect me? _

She stopped her little ministration after she felt the sudden twitch of his hands. "Hotohori, can you hear me?" Rei saw him trying to open his eyes. She held his hands. "Hotohori, you must rest. I will get some water..." 

Before she could move, Hotohori tightened his grip on her hands. With a raspy voice, he told Rei, "Stay..." Hotohori finally opened his eyes, but Rei could see that it was hard for him to keep them open. "Stay, Rei..." 

"All right, I'll stay..." Hotohori smiled at her. He was trying to tell her something, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth. Without warning his body jerked and he started sweating hard. Rei felt a sense of panic and her heart reached out to him. She knew she must have missed something. The wound on his shoulder was just a simple wound, so she thought. She touched his forehead and it was burning like hell. The cloth that was wrapped around his shoulder was now soaked with his blood. 

_What had Tenkou done to you? _

"Hotohori! Stay with me! You must stay awake!" Rei could hear his hard breathing. She cradled his head and could feel the heat radiating from his body. Hotohori was murmuring her name. 

"Hotohori, I'm here. Please stay with me. You mustn't go to sleep." She could now feel his body weaken, as if his energy was draining quite too fast for Rei's senses. "Hotohori, please hold on." Rei was holding him to her. She knew what she had to do. 

_Where am I? This light...the burning pain. What is happening here? It seems I'm in someone else's mind...someone's memories. Death and betrayal...Oh Suzaku the pain. Who's pain am I experiencing? Who's...it's Rei's. Those images that brought the pain were her memories. _

Hotohori was somehow sucked into the mind of Rei. Watching what she had experience: her past. Hotohori saw the destruction of the Silver Millennium. He saw the man named Jedite, whom Rei had trusted as a brother, destroyed the Kingdom of Mars. The emperor witnessed everything, including the murder of Rei's sister in the hands of her dear friend, Jedite. Jedite who betrayed her by joining the Negaverse. Jedite who wanted more than just friends from her, for he wanted her to become his queen. Obviously Rei didn't know that but all was revealed on the day of the great battle. Hotohori saw Rei died in the hands of Jedite. She fought to the death and never surrendered to the dark side. She would rather die than became one of them. The pain-filled emperor next witnessed the sacrifice Rei's mother did to resurrect Rei in the future. He saw the senshi and her brother broken, not from the battle but from loosing one of their greatest allies, their bonded best friend and sister. Finally, he saw the end of the Silver Millennium with the silver hair woman in a beautiful white gown, carrying a crescent moon wand crying out some chant and then a bright light emerged which destroyed the darkness. 

Hotohori crumpled to the ground or what it looked like a ground. He knew Rei was suffering inside, but by actually seeing the reason of her great loss affected him more than he could ever handle. Getting up from his position, he proceeded on walking towards the light. But before he could reach it, he was struck again by another of Rei's memories. This time the images that he saw were more thorough. 

Hotohori was actually standing in the place where Rei's memory was occurring. He was standing beside Rei, who was talking to a man in a restaurant. He noticed that no one else could see him. It was as if he was a ghost, looking over them. He saw Rei giggled at what the man had said and felt a great pang of jealousy. She called this man, Kaidou. 

"Kaidou, do you want to follow father's footsteps to politics? I heard that you will replace him." 

Hotohori saw the sad expression on Rei's face. 

"Why would I want to do that? I wouldn't want to make my daughter sad." Kaidou was referring to her. Rei's father was a politician and never cared about his family. Mr. Hino treated her as if she did not exist. 

"You promise you won't go into politics?" Rei had a hopeful gleam in her innocent eyes. 

"I promise..." 

The next scene, Hotohori saw Rei walking in her school uniform. He followed her as she was rounding the corner. Out of no where, Rei passed through him when she turned around abruptly, holding her face as if she was crying. He found out the source. He turned away from Rei's running form and looked at the person in front of him. It was Kaidou, looking somewhat guilty, with a woman in his arms. Rei saw them together and Hotohori felt like punching the life out of that guy. 

Hotohori was about to catch up with Rei when he was engulfed by another light. He was now standing in front of a shrine or temple. He saw Rei sweeping the steps with a broom. Then he saw that Kaidou guy again approaching his woman. 

"Rei, this is for you." Kaidou handed her a book about flowers, mainly a book about her favorite flowers called Casablanca. "I was just passing by and I thought I would drop this for you. Your father told me to give you this." 

Rei looked at him square in the eye. "It is not really from father is it? The book, the Casablanca flowers, the dresses...they're from you! You just use my father's name as an excuse do you? Papa never knew what I like, Papa never knew me at all!" 

Rei was trying hard to keep her composure straight. Hotohori could see she's struggling to keep her emotions from spilling, and he ached to hold her but he knew he couldn't. 

"Why? Why did you break your promise? I phoned Papa and he told me you were to marry that woman because it will help a lot with your political position. You're following Papa's footsteps." 

Rei walked up to the guilty stricken Kaidou. She looked as if whether she would strike him or not. "Liar! You lied..." Rei was bursting with tears now. "If you really want to enter politics and take Papa's position...it's me you should be marrying!" 

Without warning, Kaidou dragged Rei to him and kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked at Rei one last time and left her standing alone on the temple ground. 

Rei never felt so heartbroken in all her life. She was betrayed before and now the new betrayal seared through her soul like hot knife. She fell on her knees and cried her heart out. Hotohori went to embrace her but his hands went through. All he could do was watch his beloved break. With a blink of an eye, the emperor was back to where he started. He could hear someone calling. 

_Now I know. I now completely understand. I'm burning...Rei. _

He woke up feeling Rei's mouth locked with his. Sensing Hotohori's mouth respond, Rei broke the contact. 

"I'm sorry. I had to do it. You were burning up so bad. It seems that Tenkou had a poisonous attack that sipped through your body. I had to give my life energy to you and the only way to do it is either through mouth to mouth contact or ...or...nevermind the other one." Rei moved back a little and blushed. Turning back to the startled man beside her, she checked his forehead and for any signs of the malady. "Are you feeling better?" 

Hotohori saw the anguish and concern in her eyes. He grabbed her cold hand and squeezed it to reassure her he's fine. "Yes, thanks to you, princess..." He slowly sat up, never leaving his eyes from Rei's. 

Rei coudn't do anything about what had Sailot Pluto revealed to the Suzaku warriors. Now everyone knew she's not just a senshi or a priestess, but also a princess. She just hoped that they'd treat her like a normal human being, like they treated their friend, the emperor. 

"You're a princess from your own world?" Hotohori asked. He was surprised at the new revelation like everyone else, but even though the girl in front of him was royalty, the feelings he felt for her even before this new knowledge was laid open overcame any social boundaries that never even entered his mind just thinking of Rei as more than friends. 

"Yes, but that was the past. I'm not the princess now in my world." Rei sighed noticing Hotohori's confuse glance. "It's a long story." 

Hotohori didn't want to push her, so he left the subject for now. He noticed a familiar looking garment tied around his wound. He looked at Rei's skirt. He stared at it quite bemused. 

"Do you care for some water? I'll go get some now." Rei saw that stare and tried to remain impassive to hide her embarrassment. She stood up but a hand grabbed her. 

Turning seriously to her, Hohotori was a bit baffled and very worried at what this Sailor Pluto had told her. "Rei, your friend had mentioned about your life energy being drained. Will you clarify that for me?" 

Looking back at the seated man, Rei could not stand the expression he's giving her. "Hotohori I'll be fine. I know exactly what I'm doing. I can't undo what I did and I don't want to." 

"If what you did put you in danger then you should stop, like your friend said." 

"I can't do that, Hotohori. Miaka needs my help." 

"Miaka? What exactly did you do to help Miaka?" Hotohori's words were a bit forceful and regretted saying them when he saw Rei flinched a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to accuse you. I know you will help us find her, but I still don't understand why your friend said your life is draining away by helping Miaka..." 

Rei really didn't want to reveal what she had done. She knew he would only be glad she did it, since he and the rest of his comrades only wanted their priestess back. "You don't have to worry Hotohori, Miaka will be fine. I promise." Before she turned to leave again, Hotohori halted her attempt. 

Realization finally hit him. This woman in front of him, the woman who managed to hold his heart, was sacrificing herself for the sake of the girl he used to love. "Whatever you're doing, Rei, I understand. But promise me you will not sacrifice your life for others, even Miaka's." Hotohori gripped her tighter as he felt her moved. "You have sacrificed enough..." 

Rei didn't know what to say. Hotohori understood what she did and he didn't defend what Pluto had told her to do. Hotohori defended her. 

"I'm really getting thirsty and I need to get you some water." Rei wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to think about what the wonderful man had made her feel. 

Seeing Rei's discomfort Hotohori tried to leave yet another subject for now. "Do you know where to find water? It's already dark and I don't want a pretty thing like you getting lost out there." 

"I saw a stream just up ahead, in that direction." Rei took Hotohori's hand away. "I promise I won't get lost." 

I few minutes later Rei came back carrying a big leaf shaped like a cone, filled with water. 

"Thank you." Hotohori pulled her beside him. "What's wrong? Why are you frowning?" 

Rei still had an unanswered question concerning where they had landed. "Do you have any idea where we are? I thought Tenkou teleported us to Miaka." 

Setting aside his water. Hotohori went on to explain what he had done. "I just couldn't stand by and let him take you away. I tried my best to use my chi energy to shield us, and I ended up teleporting us closer to Sairou than I thought." 

"I thought only Chichiri could teleport." 

"Hmm, well I learn something everytime I'm with you. You seem to bring out the best in me." Hotohori reached out and touched Rei's face. 

Rei felt a little dizzy. "How...how do you know we are close to Sairou?" 

"Come closer. I'll show you." Rei didn't know why she obeyed. She sat a face away from the emperor. Hotohori looked up. "The stars...you see that? That's the constellation of Tatara. Tatara is one of the Byakko Shichiseishi." 

"It's very pretty. The sky I mean. I haven't seen so many stars." Rei said in awe. She didn't notice the stars before. She was too busy saving the life of the man she cared. 

Hotohori stared at Rei's eyes. He preferred her looking like this, happy and peaceful, than the images he saw of her past, her pain and suffering. "You know you really are beautiful. I never knew a woman like you exists." Hotohori's right arm held Rei by her waist, and the other went to caress the outline of her jaw. 

"Is that a compliment?" Rei blushed at her own comment. She liked the way Hotohori's gentle touch made her feel. She wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew she had to stop before the forbidden feeling would escalate. Unfortunately, Rei knew it already escalated. Taking all of her will power, she halted the traveling hand of the emperor. "I'm sleepy. You should go back to sleep and get your strength back." 

Hotohori saw the dubious look in her eyes for a second and ignored it. He could see how tired she was though. He held her closer as he laid her down with him, using his uninjured shoulder as a pillow for her head. Rei was about to protest, but her body was finally taking its toll. She felt the comfort the emperor was offering her and surrendered to its warmth. Hotohori gave her a lingering kiss on the lips and watched her fell into dream world. 

**_I'll see you again next week! Bye bye for now!_**


	11. Chapter 10: Love Returns

**_WARNING: This chapter contains adult situations. You can skip reading this if you want, but this is definitely not some kind of exaggerated situation It's just that I want to portray the relationship between Hotohori and Rei with an itsy bitsy humor in it._**

**_Thanks to my new reviewers: Kitty Angel aka Sasha Jean and Jeremiah! Hime_sama16: I really appreciate your comment. I'm glad you feel that way about my fic. Priscilla: LOL! I believe ya! I don't know how Rei could put up so much will power to ignore Hotohori's approaches...hehe. I tried to catch as close as possible Rei's character in Casablanca. Thanks! Sarah: Hotohori is too much in love with Rei to even get affected by her past...I mean affected in a negative way. Love conquers all...I guess. Thanks! RubyRedDragon05: Hehe...wait 'till I write the Tasuki/Rei fic...in this story Hotohori is the man...hehe. Angel of Mercy: Yup, Rei is starting to open up to Hotohori. Hotohori just wanted someone to love and to be loved in return...I guess he wouldn't want to let go of this opportunity. Rei will be the answer to his loneliness and he loves her deeply. Thanks!_**

**__**

**_I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!_**

Part 10 

The next morning Rei rose feeling light headed. The sun was already starting to set in the horizon. It must be afternoon already. That realization surprised Rei. She was never this lazy getting up. 

_I'm getting more like Usa...nah that can't be. My energy must be drained even more. At least it's not wasted. I'm so relieved I saved Hotohori. I thought he'd die...i didn't know what to do if...if._

Rei closed her eyes to stop thinking that way. 

_Speaking of Hotohori...where is he?_

"How are you feeling? I took the liberty of gathering some fruits and cooking this bird while you were sleeping. Here drink some water." Hotohori offered her the water, careful not to spill it. 

"Th...thank you." Rei said that rather with a raspy voice. "Why didn't you wake me up?" 

"Why would I wake you up? You looked so serene, and it seemed that you needed more sleep than I. Besides I don't want to rush you." Hotohori showed Rei his gathered fruits. 

"Thank you." Rei looked at them curiously. "Are you sure you eat these?" 

Hotohori laughed at her reaction. "Yes you do." He took a bite at the brownish looking one. "Delicious, here..." He offered his fruit to Rei, and she reluctantly took it. 

"It actually tastes good!" She devoured all the fruits and the cooked bird that her stomach could handle. Hotohori watched her eat in bewilderment. 

"We should start heading to Sairou," Rei said after swallowing a mouth full of fruit.Hotohori nodded and helped Rei stand up. 

Hours later, Rei started to doubt the emperor knew where they were heading. "We are lost are we?" Rei turned to Hotohori. 

Hotohori sighed. He hated it when he didn't know what to do. "I'm afraid we are." 

Just as they were about to turn left, they saw two people carrying two bows and several arrows and two dead game birds with them. Rei walked up to them. "Mister can you tell us the direction to Sairou?" 

The older man answered Rei, "Well missy Sairou is only less than two-hour walk from here. My son and I lived in the outskirts of the city.Just follow the river over there and you'll reach Sairou in no time_._" 

"Thank you." Rei bowed her head and so did Hotohori. 

"That's good news, we are not lost at all." Rei and Hotohori went to find the river and followed it. Several more hours had passed, and there's still no town to be seen. Night was already approaching. 

"We better stay at this abandoned hut for the night. Stay here and I'll go get something to eat." 

"I'll come with you. I don't want to stay here by myself." Examining the place, a shiver went up her spine. The hut itself was habitable but the cool breeze blowing, added by a howl of some kind of wild animal scared Rei just a little bit. 

The hunt did not take long. Rei was a witness to the pampered emperor's wild hunting skills. He used the sword of his like a great master born to wield it. Hotohori watched Rei as they were walking back to the hut. He could sense her discomfort. 

"Hotohori, you saw didn't you?" Rei questioned him about his new found knowledge about her past while she was giving her life to him. "I didn't want you to see them, but it's the only way. Me giving my life energy to you comes with the memories of life. I knew the consequences but you were dying..." 

Hotohori halted her walking and lifted Rei's face to face his. "Rei, do not be afraid of your past. Don't be scared to let others know. It will only kill you. Let me help you heal." 

Tears came spilling out of her eyes. She still had her doubts of trusting any man, but she could clearly see that the man standing in front of her was a special one. The thought of Hotohori dying shaken Rei to the core. "I ...I thought you'd die. I didn't know what to do..." 

Hotohori hugged her close to him. "Hush now, I'm here. It's all right. I won't leave you..." 

Looking up at Hotohori's golden eyes, Rei just had to know one thing she had thought of since this certain man ignited the sleeping fire within her soul. "Why? Why do you care for me after all what I've done to you?" 

Hotohori brushed away her tears. "I must admit you've hurt me, but I saw that you were just trying to protect yourself behind the mask you wear. I could see a beautiful woman who's bursting with passion and loyalty to her friends and loved ones. Behind the strong-wlled, fiery beauty, I could see a kind and healing woman who is considerate of others. Rei, I realized those long ago, but you are just too stubborn to let them show openly. No matter how you distance yourself from us, from me, I was even more drawn to you." 

Rei held the hand that was caressing her face. "I...I don't understand. You still like me after all that? Hotohori what are you saying?" 

Hotohori sighed and brought her hand up to his heart. "You're a wonderful person Rei. You have suffered so long , so alone for so long that it made me want to protect you, to hold you, to make you happy..." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Rei, I want you to be my empress. I love you Rei Hino." 

Rei was shocked, this time not from Hotohori's fading life but from his proposal. She was certain that Hotohori would never do something like this, to confess his love to her. But she was so blind and clue less that this reckless but gentle emperor actually cared for her...very much. 

Hotohori was anticipating her answer, any answer. Rei was just staring at him with her big bright silvery amethyst orbs, and her mouth slightly open. He could have laughed at her expression, but the suspense was killing him. Before he could say something to break Rei from her dumb struck position, she finally budged. 

"It took me a long while to realize that I...that I have feelings for you. When I thought you'd die, I felt like I couldn't breath. I was so shock that I could feel such strong emotions for you. You see I pledged to myself that I will never feel such thing, but you...you...why did you have to be so...so you, Hotohori. I didn't want to fall in love!" Rei covered her mouth too late. She already blurted out the word she dared not touch again. 

Two shocked people stood in the middle of the woods, trying to absorbed what had been said. It was a good thing Hotohori pulled Rei to his embrace to break the sudden tension. 

"Those are the only words I needed to hear from you, love...those are the only words..." The happy emperor whispered to the woman he's holding in between kisses. Tears fell from Rei's closed eyes as the man holding her kissed them away. 

"Hotohori, I'm afraid..." Rei finally opened her eyes and confessed openly to the emperor the danger she felt if she gave her heart again. 

Hotohori kissed her upturned nose and said, "Don't be afraid, love. I will never harm you...never." Hotohori kissed Rei's lips to assure her no harm will befall upon her as long as he lived. "I will protect you no matter what..." He kissed her again, this time nudging Rei to open up to him for a deep, long kiss. Rei felt serene, yet scared at the time. The gentle man exploring her mouth so gently yet firmly crushed Rei's resolved self and she trembled in his arms. 

"Rei...we should go back to the hut." Hotohori pulled away from Rei's succulent mouth and remembered the time and place they were in. The skies were already dark, with the moon was already shining brightly above them. He picked up the wild fowl he hunted and held the still stunned priestess, his own priestess, beside him. 

The dinner was a little quiet. Rei was still dazed from what had occurred, but deep within she liked what she was feeling. Though he wanted to drag her body to him and ravish the sweet mouth he wanted to taste again and again, Hotohori kept a little distance from her to let her digest what he had said to her and hoped that she would finally put her trust in him. However, he found it terribly hard to keep himself away from her after the confession she made earlier, that she too loved him. Eating the last of the fruits in his lap, he stood up and approached the still sitting Rei in front of the camp fire. 

"You feel cold." Despite the fire, Hotohori could feel the cold from the touch of her arms, which seemed unusual since the night air was not even chilly. "Wait here and I'll start the fire in the fire place." Before leaving Rei, he took off his top and covered the now shivering priestess with it. Lucky for them the hut had an old, dusty fire place. 

Minutes later Hotohori came out and helped Rei got in the tiny hut. "You're trembling" Hotohori told her. Rei didn't know if she was trembling from his touch or from the lack of strength. By then she noticed the man assisting her without a shirt on and that was a bit of a surprise for her virgin eyes. She'd seen topless men in movies, but they didn't even compare to the beautiful, sculpted muscles of the handsome man holding her. She blushed at that thought. 

"Hotohori, don't you feel cold?" Rei looked up at him after composing herself. "Thank you for the dinner, by the way. It was delicious." She was lying. It needed a lot of spices and salt. It was a good thing they picked some wild fruits along the way. But Rei just needed to say something to the man she just confessed her love to, and it felt good, no matter how she reasoned that the future still seemed uncertain. 

Hotohori faced the fragile, yet not, girl beside him after setting themselves in front of the fire place. "I feel fine, but it seems that you don't." He touched her forehead. "I don't think you have a fever, but you're cold to the touch." 

"I don't feel cold. I'm just a little tired. That's all." She trembled at the sudden touch the emperor gave her. "I...I just need a good night rest and I'll be my old safe in the morning." She reassured the man beside her with a little smile. 

Hotohori sighed. "Come here." He pulled Rei into his arms and leaned their backs on the wall, looking at the blazing fire ahead of them. 

Few minutes passed, they still stared at the fire. Hotohori was still holding Rei close to his bare chest who curled up to him for warmth. 

"Hotohori...are you awake?" 

"Hmm..." The emperor looked down at the woman in his arms. 

"I can't seem to sleep." 

"Neither can I..." He sighed again. It's just getting harder and harder to sleep with the woman he loved right within his embrace. 

"Rei?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Look at me" 

"Why? Is something wrong?" Rei stared at his golden eyes, which seemed to blaze with fire. 

"Yes, there is something wrong." Hotohori couldn't hold his grunt. The beautiful, innocent orbs, looking up to him nearly blew his reserve. 

Rei was baffled at his expression, as if he's holding something back. She went to touch his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever..." 

The hand that touched his forehead and the close proximity of her face were torture for the emperor. Removing her hand from his head and moving it down to his heart, Hotohori wanted to make Rei understand the trouble he's been keeping. 

Rei now knew what's been tormenting him. She found it amusing that he, the emperor, would be so taken up with a mere girl who's not even from his world. She stifled a giggle, but Hotohori noticed it. 

"Do not laugh at me dear woman, or as Suzaku as my witness, I will be force to stop that grin from your lips." 

"Oh? Are you threatening me, your Highness?" Rei could not stop the words from leaving her mouth. It just felt so good to finally joke around for once. 

Hotohori saw the playfulness in Rei's words, and that gave him the idea. "If that's what it takes to stop me from wanting you tonight, then so be it," Hotohori huskily whispered. 

The emperor's retort definitely stunned Rei. Whether the emperor was playing with her or not, that glint in his eyes sent shivers to her spine. "Why, why are you looking at me that way?" She wanted to slap herself from saying what she had said, but she wasn't about to shy away from him. It was not part of her direct, stubborn nature. 

Nonetheless, Hotohori was not surprise that she didn't exactly understand the torture he's experiencing right now. The aura of innocence, despite her fiery self, was clearly visible. He brought Rei's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I'm looking at you that way..." He kissed her wrist. "because..." He held Rei's chin and stared at her shining eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to hold myself from wanting you tonight, love." Before Rei could say something, Hotohori's warm mouth closed with hers. 

Rei never felt so alive, not even after the heart breaking kiss Kaidou gave her. The emperor she tried not to fall in love with had broken through her cold barriers and sent her to experience love once again. Rei couldn't help it but to open up to the soft, warm mouth on her lips. Hotohori felt her respond so slowly. He could feel her tongue shying away when his own entered her sweetness. That just made him more excited, and he deepened the kiss, tilting her head and plunging his searching tongue to Rei's sweet one. Rei felt light-headed that she had to rely on the emperor's circling arms for support. 

"I want you, my love, my future empress" Hotohori whispered in between kisses, while holding Rei's body to his. "I want to make love to you." 

Rei wanted to object. She didn't want to loose her virginity before marriage, but the man scrambled her senses that the thought of pulling away from his warmth made her reluctant to protest.She reveled at the warmth her touch on his sleek, muscled chest brought. The feeling of his bare skin in contact with her wandering hands while they were kissing terminated all the decisiveness she had of running away from this new sensation in her body. All poor Rei could do was give up to the boiling passion of love the Emperor of Konan was freely giving her. 

Seeing the surrender look Rei gave him, Hotohori laid out the shirt he gave to her on the floor and resumed kissing his priestess as he laid her down on it. 

"Hotohori...I need...to tell...you something." Rei held his face as she gasped, while Hotohori continued on ravishing her mouth. 

"Hmm..." Hotohori sucked her bottom lip, drawing another gasp from his love beneath him. 

"I must...tell you..." This time she succeeded in getting his attention, for a few seconds. Hotohori started licking the outline of her lips and capturing her mouth again, which sent more shivers to her spine. 

With all her might, Rei pulled his head away and looked straight into his dazed, burning eyes. The promise of a burning passion in her love's eyes nearly melted Rei's determination to tell him what she had to say. But she held on. "Hotohori, listen...I'm...I'm still a virgin." 

"I know, Rei. I know." Holding the hands on his face, he sent Rei an understanding look. 

"That means...that means I don't know what to do." Rei shied away from the look he's giving her. She didn't know it would be this embarrassing to reveal how innocent she was. 

Hotohori chuckled at her words. He brought kisses all over her face and whispered reassuring words to her flushed self, "I'll be gentle with you, sweet love. I promise." 

With that, Rei pulled him closer to her and kissed him herself. Hotohori chuckled again as his love showered him with her innocent kisses. Rei felt him undoing the buttons of her shirt and felt a tingle as his fingers touched her nipples. She stiffened as she heard him grunt in frustration. She found the source and giggled at his frowning face. Hotohori helped her sit up as she undid the straps of her bra. 

"You look beautiful," he grunted before he could ask Rei what was that piece of clothing for. 

The light of the fire highlighted the beautiful figure of his love. It became even more painful just staring at her. With one swift motion, he was on top of her again and kissing the air out of the gasping Rei and murmuring his love for her, "Rei...my beautiful Rei." 

Rei was lost, yet again. She stiffened as he felt his tongue on her left breast, tantalizing it and making her squirm with excitement. Hotohori heard her sweet moans as he proceed on to her other breast, sucking it with fervor. 

"Hotohori..." Rei moaned his name. The sensation he sent her overloaded her senses_. _His hands were roaming downwards, lifting up her skirt and caressing her bent legs. He expertly took it off as he did before when he took care of her wounds. He couldn't get enough of her and he proceeded on sucking her other breast and eliciting a huge grunt from his lover. He massaged her hips as he slowly pulled the remaining garment off of Rei. The sudden gust of wind she felt on her bare bottom made her suck in her breath. 

"Relax, love." As soon as he said those words, a warm finger caressed her where no one had ever dared to venture before. The sensation was overwhelming and Rei couldn't help but gasped for air. He kissed her then, bracing his right hand beside Rei's head while the other broke havoc into her already whirling senses. The ravishing kiss was meant to lessen the unease he felt from Rei, as he eased one finger inside of her. 

"Hotohori..." The helpless woman breathed out. 

"Don't worry, love. Let it envelope you." His mouth slid to her neck, kissing her and sucking her flesh there. Feeling his lover's wetness, he pulled away his trousers and nudged her legs wider apart. 

"It will only hurt this once." He huskily whispered as he looked deeply into Rei's passion-filled eyes. "Do you trust me?" 

Reaching her hand out to his beautiful face, Rei kissed him deeply and whispered to his ears, "Yes...I trust you." 

He never felt so complete hearing those words from his love. He slowly entered her tight opening, stopping as he felt her barrier. He stared at Rei's eyes and knew she accepted him. Entwining his hands with hers above her head,he gave her one more deep kiss before he entered himself fully within Rei's tight, wet, warmth. She cried out in pain with the lost of her virginity. Hotohori stilled himself for a second and whispered to his lover to soothe her pain away 

Rei felt him moving inside her. The pain was easing away now and the new sensation couldn't even compare to the experiences she had before this. She was moaning and breathing hard as Hotohori thrust in and out into her tightness, gentle but demanding. 

"Hotohori!" She couldn't hold it any longer and she arched her hips in her first orgasm, meeting her lover's unending thrusts. 

The wonderful, mind-blowing feeling he felt as Rei squeezed him nearly outdone his resolution to keep on going. He didn't want to stop. The sensuality of his love's innocence kept tugging him to fill her more. Rei was again captured within the still burning fire of passion the man above her was bestowing her.She felt him getting bigger and she trembled at the feeling. 

"Rei...hold me..." He let go of their entwined hands. Rei held on to him, embracing and caressing his body as much as she could. She heard him grunt and loved the sound of it. She tried to be a little more bolder by cupping his moving, flexing behind. That action nearly made him out of control. The innocent hands willingly ventured there for awhile longer, liking the grunts her lover made. Hotohori couldn't hold it any longer and he thrust into her, in and out, harder yet sleeker. Rei was again lost to her senses. The new rhythm elicited another mind-blowing experience in her untrained body. She moaned his name while he grunted beside her neck. Sensing she would have her second orgasm, he plunged even harder into her and eliciting a lover's scream from Rei, as they climaxed together in one perfect unison. 

"Rei, are you all right?" Hotohori asked the woman in his arms minutes after the sensual passion they had shared. 

"Hmm...," murmured the now sleepy Rei. "That was beautiful. I never felt so alive." 

Hotohori smiled down at her sleepy face. "Me too, Rei...my sweet, sweet Rei." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight Hotohori." Rei whispered as she slowly fell asleep in her lover's warm embrace. 

**_There ya go. I know some people wanted marriage first before having sex, but this is my story. Besides, those two are too blinded by love to ignore taking their relationship to the next level. Hotohori will make Rei his future anyway. (I got serious there all of a sudden....sorry!) Well, I hope to see you all next week for the reunion!_**


	12. Chapter 11: The Reunion

**_Warning: Another adult stuff in this chapter!!! Beware people if you don't like to read love scenes between people deeply in love and already committed to one another!_**

**__**

**_Hi there again! Thanks to my new reviewers: icestar and sylvanisty!!! Priscilla: LOL!!! I share the same "drool" with you...a shirtless Hotohori is such a rare site! Ya know I think you better call for "Hero" instead of "my" Hotohori...hehe...he could help you better with that paper cut of yours...Yeah I feel bad for Tasuki but he'll have his one and only on my next fic...hehe. RubyRedDragon05 & Sapphire: You're so funny - - that little dialogue you and your lil sis did...are you ok though, after Sapphire threw that book knocking you unconscious?_** **_Hehe! Kitty Angel : Yup Rei tried to be a little bolder...a girl had to do what a girl had to do...hehe! Thanks! Faith: YA BET! I'll be doing something like that in T/R fic!!! Thanks! Angel of Mercy: I know I know it was a little too hot in there for a moment, but the "fire" just can't be extinguish...they're too focus on their beings...if ya know what I mean...hehe...THANKs!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!_**

Part 11 

Rei woke up from a peaceful slumber she thought she could never experience again, after all the heart wrenching news her friend Sailor Pluto revealed to her. She remembered the night of passion she shared with the man she fell in love with. The memory of her surrender made her flushed and the moment she bestowed her trust to the man she now recognized as her one and only etched a lasting hope and love within her soul. Though the prospect of going back to her own world, to see her grandfather again, was still in her mind, Rei felt her heart would break again and never to be mended just the thought of leaving the world where the man who had just broken her well-kept self lived. The powerful attraction she felt towards her emperor and the power of love the resided within them that easily melted all her icy person forever held her to him and that scared Rei to the core. She never felt this surge of protection, happiness, and most of all love coming from the man she had given herself fully. Last night sealed her from breaking away from the bond she didn't want to indulge with in the first place. Now she knew where she belonged, but the thought of her grandfather, taking care of the shrine alone saddened her. No matter what, she would find a way to go back and bring her own grandfather to the world she started to fit in with the man she loved. 

The early morning light shone through the tiny holes of the little hut. Rei yawned slowly and examined her surrounding. Hotohori was nowhere to be found. She noticed there were Chinese characters made of cut twigs on the floor, saying that Hotohori was out to get some food. She smiled at that. She also noticed that she was not fully covered; her ruined school uniform was laid on her body like a blanket. Standing up, she blushed at the sight of dried blood soaked in Hotohori's shirt on the floor. 

She slowly dressed herself in her battered uniform, grimacing at the awkward sensation she felt in between her legs. 

_I think I really need a serious wash. I better go to the river and clean myself before Hotohori gets back._

With that in mind, the frowning Priestess of the Silver Millennium headed towards the river. She followed it down stream and spotted a beautiful waterfall surrounded by greenery and tall trees. The waterfall itself formed a clear blue lake that glittered in the sun light. Rei felt she was in heaven and she immediately took her clothes off and rushed towards the begging waters. The water was only up to her armpit, but it felt refreshing. 

Minutes have passed and she was still bathing peacefully, lost in her own little world. She was startled at the sudden noise coming from the shaking shrubbery. 

"Who's there?" She called out, covering her body with her hands, even if she crouched lower to hide beneath the waters.. 

"Rei, it's just me." Hotohori appeared through the bushes, his exposed torso gleaming from the morning sun. 

"What are you doing here?" Rei didn't mean to be so abrupt, but she didn't want to let Hotohori see how she still felt embarrassed seeing his flesh. She was met with Hotohori's stilled stance. 

"I don't want you to go by yourself around this area, Rei. Next time, you have to ask me so I can escort you." Hotohori sighed. He was taken aback by her sudden irritation, which he thought he could get used to already. 

"I thought I would catch a fish on the way back to the hut." The frown in Hotohori's beautiful face turned into a wicked grin. "I never thought I'd see a beautiful siren bathing alone in the water." 

Rei blushed at his remark. Remembering how worried he looked before, Rei managed to stammer an apology. "I'm sorry, but I'm quite all right as you can see." 

Rei didn't know how her innocent words affected the emperor, who was now standing at the edge of the lake. 

"I can see you look well indeed." Hotohori just smiled at her. 

"Are you going to catch that fish now? I can come out so you can..." Before Rei could finished her sentence, Hotohori jumped in the water making a splash which blinded Rei for a second. 

Rei turned her body away for modesty. She started to walk to the other side of the lake when a hand grabbed her from behind. 

"I better go if you plan on catching your fish now. I don't want to bother you and besides I'm starting to get hungry." 

"Me too, Rei. I'm starving." Hotohori huskily whispered into Rei's ears. 

"You better get that fish then, so we could eat." She stammered as she turned her head towards Hotohori. 

"That's not what I meant." He turned her to face him. She immediately covered herself with her bare hands. 

"Don't shy away your beauty from me, Rei." Hotohori gently pried Rei's hands away from her chest, exposing her rosy breasts. Hotohori chuckled, "I didn't think that breasts could blush." 

Before Rei could escape from his torturous remark, Hotohori closed in on her, trapping Rei within his strong yet gentle embrace. "I don't want to let the early morning catch escape before I get a taste..." 

With that he ravage Rei's mouth and Rei was helpless but to swim with the same passion as this man led her to it. 

"Hmm, delicious," Hotohori murmured as he licked Rei's neck as slowly and tantalizing as he could. A soft moan escaped from Rei's swollen lips. Hotohori liked the sound and proceeded on licking her lower and cupped her blossoming breast within his strong hands. His tongue was torture to Rei and an even louder moan escaped her lips. The warm, tingly feeling on her chest were replaced by a hard and pleasurable feeling. Hotohori enjoyed her response and sucked even more, filling his warm mouth with her luscious breast as it began to stand erect in front of his face making him almost loose control again right there. 

Rei's mind was in a haze. Last night was a mind blowing experience, but the torture this man was giving her right now was a whole new experience, not to mention they were standing naked in the water. 

_Is it possible to make love in the water?_

Her inexperience thought was answered as Hotohori lifted her up to his waist. "Rei put your legs around me." She complied and could sense something was poking her. 

"Relax love. I won't hurt you." 

"Hoto..." Rei's word was cut as Hotohori plunged into her and kissed her deeply to stop her scream. Then he stopped and looked at Rei with a worried look. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Ye... yes. I was just surprise. I didn't know we could do it in here..." Rei blushed at how silly her words sounded, which made Hotohori laughed. 

"I think I know what you mean, but it's too tempting to ignore. It's too inviting to pass away a beautiful, naked siren not to make love to her in the water." Hotohori pulled her even more to him and Rei wiggled to get comfortable with his size. "Stop doing that love or else I'm going to..." 

"You're going to what?" Rei felt Hotohori's mass was getting tighter inside her and knew he would explode base on her earlier experience. 

"Hush, I want to give you pleasure before I'm done for..." Hotohori started moving and Rei helplessly followed suit. It wasn't gentle but it wasn't hard either. Hotohori was determined to make his woman happy, to make her feel the way he felt for her. He plunged inside of her as many times as he could until he felt Rei tightened even more around him. He couldn't take it any longer and he unconsciously grind himself into her, in and out as stealthily as his body could. Rei held Hotohori's back tighter as she felt him going over the edge. He completely filled her as she felt him went deeper and deeper within her that her body willingly molded with his. A huge ripple of water could be seen as the couple moved together in harmony, filling each other with the heat of passion. 

In the city of Sairou, the rest of the Suzaku warriors met with two of the Byakko Shichiseishi, Tokaki and Subaru. They were busy discussing how to contact Hotohori and lead him and Rei to them. Sairou was a pretty big country and it was possible his Highness would get lost locating the place where the second shinzaho was. 

"Everyone, I think you would like to hear the news I'm about to tell you." Subaru entered the hall where the gang was. "I just came from the market and Mrs. Fu, the woman who owns the dress shop told me that there was a man with a young girl asking the path to the tower. Mrs. Fu didn't tell them the direction though. She told them they were crazy going up there, for it's full of monsters. I believe they are the missing people from your group?" 

"Did she tell you how the girl looked like?" Tasuki asked. 

"Yes, Mrs. Fu said that she has a very odd outfit and that her eyes are very beautiful." Subaru mused. 

"Guys we better go to the market before we lost them again." Tamahome informed. 

In the market place, Hotohori and Rei managed to buy new clothes to wear after all the little commotion they faced in the dress maker's shop. When the emperor and the princess, well former anyway, finally reached the city of Sairou, curious eyes were starring at them. Rei looked like a tossed rag doll, though she still managed to look exotic. Hotohori was just a little disheveled concerning his shirt and the rest of him still looked beautiful. 

It was lucky of them that Hotohori had his small pouch of gold coins tied around his waist sash. The trip to the dress maker's shop was interesting. The dress maker eyed them warily for she knew they weren't from Sairou. The first words that came out of the two foreigners' mouths were the direction to the tower. Of course, Mrs. Fu, the dress maker refused to lead them to their early deaths. Hotohori was about to storm out of the shop and find another person to tell them the way when Rei halted his rapid movement and asked him if he could spare her some money to purchase something to wear. Hotohori saw the red blush creeping up her beautiful face. He saw several of the men staring at her on the streets and wanted to strangle them one by one. He looked at his beloved's appearance and didn't complain one single bit, but she was only for his eyes, thus a new outfit to wear for her was drastically needed. 

"Hotohori, I promise I'll somehow pay you. I really look like a mess." Rei crunched her nose showing her sudden disgust at her sloppy appearance. 

Hotohori chuckled, "There's no need to pay me. I'd be happy to buy you anything you want." He kissed Rei on the nose. "Though I would surely miss the appearance you present to me now. You look like a wild, untamed maiden." He whispered the last words for her ears only. 

Rei punched him lightly on the chest. "Hotohori stop your flattery. I hate it!" But deep inside she felt like melting, she just didn't want to show him how much he managed to bring her to the mushy side. 

Hotohori just crunched his eyebrows up. Rei went back to Mrs. Fu and asked for a fitting. Rei was lucky enough that Mrs. Fu already had several ready-made dresses at the back room of her shop, and they're just the right size for Rei. Hotohori stood amused at how picky his woman was. The dresses looked well made, but Rei wanted a simpler dress. Living as a shrine maiden at her grandfather's temple, Rei only wore simple outfit and wasn't use to elaborate designs. 

"Hotohori, stop looking at me that way. Wait until we find you something to wear." Rei managed to smile at her emperor's surprised look. "So what do you think?" Rei turned around to show Hotohori her dress. 

"Hmm...it looks simple but you make it look beautiful." Hotohori smiled at the frowning face in front of him. 

"Like I said, flattery won't work with me, but thanks anyway. I think I'll take this." Rei turned back to the smiling Mrs. Fu, obviously she figured out the two's relationship. "Mrs. Fu, do you have some men's clothes?" 

"I will not be purchasing anything for me." Hotohori intercepted. 

Rei was confused. "Why not? It's fun shopping for clothes. Come on!" Rei dragged the stunned emperor with her and followed the dress maker. 

"You haven't been outside your palace that much have you?" Rei asked Hotohori while they were waiting for Mrs. Fu to come back. 

The emperor sighed, "Not much, but I check every now and then." 

"So you haven't really shopped for your own clothes? I mean everything was laid down for you and you just ordered them, right?" Rei looked at his unreadable face. "Well, you are missing a lot of fun in actually shopping like the common people." 

"Do you pity me?" Hotohori turned to face Rei, somewhat dreading her answer. 

Rei sensed the unease from the man sitting beside her. She knew the palace ways. She was a princess from long ago in her home planet, Mars, and she knew how Hotohori felt. "No I don't. I just want to show you how the common folks do it, though sometimes it's irritating picking the right stuff." 

Hotohori smiled at her response. "I promise I will not held you prisoner of your own status once you become my empress." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding Rei closer to him. 

"Thank you..." Rei wanted to smile a genuine smile, but there was still some uncertainties that were bugging her, beside her grandfather, and Hotohori noticed it. 

"Rei, do not hide anything from me. I will always be here to help you...don't forget that." 

Rei just nodded and hugged Hotohori back. A few seconds have passed, Rei started to speak. 

"Hotohori, have you ever loved someone before?" 

"Yes, I only loved one person since I was a little boy, but my feelings for her is no longer that of love. She has someone special in her life now." 

"You were very devoted to her, weren't you?" Rei sensed him sigh. 

"I was and I still am, but not in that way." 

Rei looked up to his face. "It's Miaka isn't it?" 

Hotohori nodded. 

"Oh..." Rei didn't know what else to say. She felt a little jealous that Hotohori had loved someone else before her. 

"Do not worry yourself about it." Hotohori lifted Rei's chin up to face him. "You are the only one for me and I will love you for the rest of my life." Hotohori locked Rei's lips with his. 

It did take long to finally reunite with Hotohori and Rei. It was hard to spot them since both his Highness and Rei changed into new clothes, but Nuriko was the one who spotted the beautiful face of the emperor amidst the crowd. 

They were back at the house of Tokaki and Subaru, contented that the two were back. Tasuki crushed Rei to his body, hugging her as if afraid to loose her again. 

"You worried me there for a second. What happened after that devil blasted you?" Tasuki asked. 

Rei was taken aback by the sudden possessiveness she felt from Tasuki. "Hotohori saved me and he teleported us just at the outskirts of Sairou country. We're quite all right." Rei smiled at his smirking face tiredly. It was already late in the afternoon by the time they were reunited. 

"Your Highness, I'm glad you made it here all right." Nuriko slightly bowed to Hotohori, who was still keeping his golden eyes towards Rei. "Hey Rei I'm so glad you're still in one piece." Nuriko jumped in between Rei and Tasuki and hugged her. 

"I'm glad I am too." Rei grimaced at the choking hug Nuriko had given her. "Nuriko please slacken a little." 

"He...he...sorry." Nuriko gave her one of his goofy grins. "I guess I missed you that much, Rei." He whispered into Rei's ears, which caused Rei to slap his arms. She was happy they treated her disregarding her former status. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't hold Tenkou back," Tamahome apologized. "But I promise nothing like this will ever happen again." The determination on Tamahome's face was enough to make Rei believed he always kept his promise. 

"It's ok Tamahome. It was inevitable." Rei tried to reassure the guilty stricken warrior. 

"Hi Rei! I knew you could make it. I never doubted you." Little Chiriko shyly went in front of Rei with a cute smile plastered on his face. Rei giggled at him and patted the hair that was sticking out. She nodded at the rest of the smiling warriors, knowing that they too were glad she and Hotohori made it to Sairou. 

Chichiri and Mitsukake knew something was wrong, but they wouldn't want to interrupt the happy reunion. They would have to confront Rei later. 

The introduction to the two remaining warriors of Byakko went quite smoothly, beside the minor perverted wink Tokaki showed Rei, who ignored it. Subaru announced that she would prepare their dinner and gestured for them to follow her to the salon to wait. 

Nuriko grabbed Rei's arm and followed Subaru, leaving the rest of the warriors, except for Tamahome who went with his old master Tokaki, to follow them. 

"Tell me what happened while you and his Highness were alone later, ok?" Nuriko asked Rei quietly and showing one of his wicked smiles at the same time. 

Rei elbowed him on the ribs. "Nuriko, be quiet. Nothing that you should know happened." 

"Really? So something really did happen. Hehe...I'll torture you until you tell me." Nuriko grinned at the furious face of Rei. "Let's help Subaru in the kitchen." Nuriko proceeded on dragging the boiling princess with him. 

Hotohori was quite amused the presentation in front of him, even though he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He wanted to escort Rei himself, but Nuriko beat him to it. He just sighed and contented himself of the thought about their future together. Watching Tasuki's constant gaze at his beloved and the display that he did earlier bothered him, though he let it pass for now. Hotohori knew Rei was his. 

**_I'm done with that! Sorry I don't know how to describe ancient Chinese garments. I guess you just have to use your own imagination. Well people I will see you again next week!!! Bye for now!_**


	13. Chapter 12: A Fight For Love

**_Thank you everyone!!! To my new revierwers: Calendar-chan and Alianna125, I really appreciate your enthusiasm reading my fic. Reviewers like you just keep me goin'!!! Hey Sarah! lol...nah it wasn't 2 times in one day - - the later one happened the next morning...hehe. Nuriko is a teaser and a great support for Rei. I just love him like that. Faith: well...the others will soon find out about the "ahem" one by one_** **_or something. Hehe...the rest of the gang, hopefully, will support the already budding relationship between Rei and Hotohori. I know how you feel about Tasuki...but heck! He'll get his turn in my next fic...hehe. RubyRedDragon05: I'm posting I'm posting (lol!) I miss my other wonderful reviewers for these last 11 chapters...but I hope the rest of the chapters will cheer you up!_**

**__**

**_I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!!!_**

Part 12 

In the kitchen, Nuriko and Rei managed to drag Subaru away from the task of cooking their dinner. Subaru agreed in two conditions: her adopted daughter, Xi-fang, had to help cook and that Nuriko shouldn't be in the kitchen for he's a man. Rei thought it was a silly thing to do just because Nuriko was of the opposite sex, but she complied since it wasn't even her kitchen. 

So, Nuriko went out with a haughty huff, leaving Rei with Xi-fang. The introductions between the two had been already done by Subaru. 

"What are you making?" The girl with long dark locks asked Rei. 

"Oh, it's just something I learned from one of my best friends. She is...was the best cook ever." 

_And I miss her so much...Mako-chan thank you. If it weren't for you, I think the only thing I can make is a bunch of cookies._

"They look foreign, but I'm sure they'd taste good." Xi-fang smiled uncertainly at Rei. 

In the shallow forest, Tamahome was discussing something with Tokaki that made him want to scream and blow up. Tokaki, Tamahome's old master, told him that his love for Miaka would not be consumated. Their love for each other would be futile since after the summoning of the god, Miaka would be summoned back to her own world and they would only end up breaking each other's heart and soul. Tamahome came back to the house, looking like a broken man already. 

Outside the kitchen, Nuriko was being teased by Tasuki. 

"You're not a woman anymore and that's why you got kicked out of a woman's job!" Tasuki was laughing at the poor seething Nuriko. 

"SHUT UP, TASUKI!" A few broken chairs and tables could be heard in the room. When Tamahome came in, he went back to his being Tamahome, as if nothing serious had happened. 

"Do you ever stop, you two? I'm starved!" Tamahome stopped the two from bringing down two heavy chairs on their heads. 

"I'm getting a little hungry too, no da?" 

"Where's Rei?" Tamahome asked. 

"She's in the kitchen cooking with Xi-fang," Nuriko said. 

"Well, I just hope Rei won't poison us all." Tasuki mockingly said. 

"Don't judge her before you get a chance to eat her cooking." Little Chiriko jumped to Rei's defense. 

The emperor just glared at him. 

"Geez, I was just joking. What's the deal with you and her anyway?" Tasuki knew something was up between them, but he didn't want to dwell with that thought. He started to have feelings for the fiery priestess since the day he and Tamahome caught her in the market place of Konan. 

_Girls! They always spell trouble!_

Before Hotohori could answer that, Xi-fang and Rei appeared in the room and ushered them to the dinning area. The Suzaku warriors didn't know what to make of the girl from another world's menu. They turned to look at Xi-fang's and they recognize the dish. However, all of them didn't want to hurt Rei's feelings. They simultaneously grabbed the food that Rei cooked. 

Rei waited for the verdict. Seconds had passed and there was still no reaction. Rei sat there with them on the table trying to grab her own food so she could avoid staring at them with anticipation. Without warning all of them said their satisfaction out loud. 

"This is not bad, not bad at all." Tasuki looked at her with a proud expression on his face. 

"What do you call this anyway?" Nuriko interrupted, with a peaceful, gratifying feeling after tasting the foreign food. 

"Well, I actually don't know. I just combined the ingredients I thought that would suit nicely when cooked together." 

_Mako-chan taught me "the common sense" in cooking...I sure do miss her._

"It's pretty good, no da." 

"Yeah, I never tasted food like this before," Chiriko beamed. 

"I agree," Mitsukake added. 

"It's really good, Rei," Tamahome, who was swallowing different bits of the delicious preparation Rei made, managed to blurt out the statement. 

"Thanks everyone." Rei felt relieved and wondered if one of her best friend, the "master chef" of the gang, was smiling down upon her right this moment. She felt a light carresse on her hand, which pulled her out of her sad thoughts. She turned to Hotohori and saw the glint in his beautiful, golden eyes and the smile on his lips. They were enough to tell Rei that he's very satisfied with her ability to cook. 

The next day, Rei was alone, pondering over the next task at hand. She was startled by Chichiri's popping up beside her. 

"Can I talk to you, Rei?" Chichiri took off his mask. 

"Yeah, why not." For the first time, she never heard Chichiri say his famous "no da" and for the first time, Rei saw the face behind the mask. She saw the scar that covered his left eye. She could sense that there was more to it than just a scar. 

"I know it's hideous, but I'll live." Chichiri saw her stare at his scar. He didn't even know why he took off his mask in front of her. It's just that he couldn't seriously speak when the mask was on, and the topic that he wanted to discuss with Rei was as serious as it could get. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, but you don't look hideous with it. I don't know why you put that mask on." 

"It is a punishment I deserved. This scar will forever remind me of it." Rei had never seen this solemn side of Chichiri and she felt a little helpless of saying the wrong thing. 

"You don't have to tell me now, but I will listen if you want to tell me," Rei offered. 

"Thank you." Chichiri was glad of that, but he had something else in mind. "I'm also here to listen if you want to tell me why you are draining your life energy." 

"Oh, that..." Rei turned to face him again. She could see his worried expression and that he needed answers. "Chichiri, promise me you won't tell anyone, well not yet anyway, especially Hotohori. Even though I think he suspected the extent of what I'm doing, he still doesn't know all of it." 

Chichiri nodded and smoothed her unbound hair. "I can sense you're using some type of magic that makes you weaken." 

Rei sighed, "I'm using my energy to protect Miaka. She will be lost and gone forever if I don't stabilize her with my own power, and I think she managed to grab her friend, Yui, with her too." 

Chichiri was still baffled, "How do you use you power?" 

"I sensed a spirit youma guarding the portal. From there, the fire at Taiitsukun's place was able to direct me to Miaka. I used the spirit of my fire, my own spiritual energy, to keep Miaka from being pulled away from the real world forever." 

"That's very dangerous, what you're doing. You could die from exhaustion!" Chchiri finally understood what Rei had been doing. He couldn't believe she was able to perform such incredible task. 

"I know...but please keep what I told you to yourself, for now. It's not really important that the rest of the guys know this."Rei grabbed his shoulders to make him look at her. 

"I can't promise you that, but if something happens to you I will tell them." Chichiri put his mask back on. "You are the strongest woman I've ever met, no da. But even the strongest need to depend on others too." 

"I'll try..." Rei smiled slightly at the masked man. 

"Thank you for what you've done." Chichiri hugged her lightly and stood up to leave. 

Rei needed to walk. She walked deeper into the wooded area, farther away from the Byakko warriors' house. Setsuna's words rang in her mind. 

_How could Tenkou control the youma? He must be connected to the Negaverse somehow, but how? Queen Serenity destroyed the Negaverse forever. _

She was walking even deeper, lost in her own thoughts. She could see the view of the tower from the little clearing of the woods where she stood. 

"I think I'll go there myself and get the shinzaho now." Rei thought out loud. 

"I don't think so little girl!" Soi, the witch who electrocuted Rei several days ago, appeared in front of her. "Because I will kill you now." 

Rei smirked, "And with what kind of weapon are you going to use? Lightning? I've seen powerful lightning bolts that only dwarfs your pathetic one!" 

"Hmph...you'll silent that loud mouth of yours when I'm finish with you." Soi countered. 

"Why do you want to kill me anyway? Did Nakago ordered you to?" Rei glared at Soi, ready to transform. 

"No, he didn't order me at all. I just want you out of the picture, that's all." 

"Oh I get it...you're jealous! And you think that I would fall for your general? You must be kidding me!" Rei couldn't believe what she's hearing. Yes, the shogun was amazingly handsome, but the darkness in him sent Rei the shivers. "I don't care about him! If you want him that much then feel free to pursue him. It's none of my business!" 

"I can't unless you're dead!" Soi directed a huge lightning bolt towards Rei. She managed to dodge it, but her new dress got singed on the sleeves. She got ready to transform when a ball of flame headed towards her opponent. 

Soi didn't get a chance to avoid the fire, but she already summoned another power attack before the fire engulfed her and sent it directly to Rei. Tasuki saw it and he leaped towards the still standing Rei and covered her body with his own while they dropped to the ground, ending up with him on top of her. By the time they gained their senses, Soi was gone, but there were no ashes where she stood. 

"Are you ok?" Tasuki used his arms to pull back from crushing Rei beneath him. 

Rei felt her throbbing head caused by the sudden fall. "Yeah, I think so. Thank you." 

After sensing a Seiryu chi around the vicinity, Tasuki went to follow it. He was looking for Rei all morning and Chichiri told him she was heading towards the woods. He wanted to ask her about the deal between her and Hotohori urgently, since he saw the kiss they shared before she went to bed in the woman's wing last night. 

"Rei, are you and Hotohori..." 

Rei looked up at his unreadable expression that focused only to her. "What's the matter with you?" She tried to push him away so she could get up from her lying position. 

"Why Hotohori, Rei?" Tasuki didn't want to move out of the way. 

"Tasuki, let me sit first..." 

He kissed her. Rei tried to wiggle out, but he wouldn't budge. He was crushing her with his weight when she tried to push him out. She tried to summon her ofuda with her free hand to stun Tasuki, but he held her hand above her head. Rei tried to twist her head away, but his firm mouth just followed suit. Tasuki wouldn't want to let her go. It was hurting him, but he just couldn't take it any longer. He moved down to Rei's exposed neck and tasted the smoothness of her skin there demandingly. 

"Stop this Tasuki! Sto..." Before she could utter another loud protest, Tasuki came back up to cover her lips. He kissed her deeply, tongue searching within her sweetness, bruising the protesting girl's lips. Rei tried to twist again, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, hoping to gather her strength and stop the tears that threaten to fall down. 

Tasuki felt her stopped struggling and stopped his assault to look down on her. He never felt so guilty in his life, for what he had just done. 

"Rei..." 

"TASUKI!" Tamahome pulled the red head off of Rei. He was alone in the woods contemplating what his old master told him about his relationship with Miaka when he sensed a Seiryu chi and then followed by one of his comrade's chi energy. By the time he arrived at the scene, he saw Tasuki on top of Rei, holding her wrists rather roughly. The only thing that entered his mind was that something wasn't right about the situation. 

Tamahome went to crouch beside the now crying Rei. Looking back up, he glared at the guilty stricken Tasuki. "What have you done?" 

Tasuki seemed to not hear what Tamahome had said. He kept on staring at Rei's pained face. 

"I don't think I will ever forgive you, Tasuki. I thought we were friends..." Rei managed to croak her displeasure. 

"I'm sorry...Rei...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Tasuki walked away. He needed to sort out what had had occurred between them. 

"Are you all right? You're lip is bleeding." Tamahome wiped the trailing blood from her lip. 

"I'll be fine. Thank you." Rei went to stand up a little shakily. "Tamahome please don't tell anyone what happened here." 

Tamahome was about to protest but the look in Rei's eyes made him rethink otherwise. "Come on, let's see to that wound of yours." 

"I think it's best if we go to the tower now. Let's get the others, ok? I don't even feel any pain on my lip. It must have been just a scratch." Rei wanted to reassure the worried man. 

"Are you sure? You don't have to be brave, Rei." Tamahome halted her her rapid steps back towards the Byakko warriors' house. "Sometimes you just need someone to lean on to." 

"I know...thanks. What Tasuki did just angered and upset me. I don't know why he did it. He kept asking me about Hotohori." 

"You don't know?" Looking at Rei's puzzled look, Tamahome's question was answered. "Tasuki is crazy about you. When you were gone, he wasn't himself and Nuriko was actually the one to figure out what was bothering him." 

"He likes me that way? How is that possible? I just thought he likes me as a friend, nothing more..." Rei remembered the way he soothed her in the cold cave before they retrieved the first shinzaho. Then, the funny way he held her at the campfire when she was ill. Now she remembered the way he held her yesterday. "I really didn't know how he felt...I only have eyes for Hotohori...I mean...uhm..." 

"You mean you and Hotohori are..." Tamahome was a little surprise. He knew his Highness felt more for the girl in front of him, but Tamahome didn't know if Rei actually returned that feeling. 

Rei just nodded, with a little hue of red on her cheeks. 

"It's not hard to believe he fell for you...you don't look at your self in the mirror that much do you?" 

Rei gave him another puzzled look. 

Tamahome chuckled, "Heck! If I wasn't madly in love with Miaka Hotohori will have met another rival." He was met with a slight frown from Rei's beautiful face. "I wasn't honestly kidding, and I think it's a good idea to tell Tasuki how you really felt." 

"We have to get the shinzaho now first." Rei and Tamahome ran to the house to get the others. 

Hotohori was looking for Rei. He was told that she needed to be alone for awhile and she'll come back before lunch time. It's already passed noon and she still hadn't come back. He went to the where Chichiri had told him Tasuki had gone to search for Rei. Good thing he didn't have to search long. He saw her running with Tamahome towards him. 

"What's wrong?" He put his hands on Rei's shoulders to steady her heaving form. 

"We have to get the others to get the shinzaho now. I just encountered Soi earlier and I have a feeling the rest of her team are going to the tower anytime now." Rei blurted the important details, leaving the incident between her and Tasuki. 

"Tamahome could you get the others. I need to talk to Rei." Hotohori noticed she didn't tell him everything. He could see the singed sleeves with a little smeared blood on one of them. 

Tamahome looked over at Rei and ran off to get his teammates. 

"What really happened? Are you wounded?" He pulled her to the nearby tree for a shade. 

"No, I'm quite all right...I just fought with Soi...a Seiryu...and Tasuki and Tamahome helped me." Rei tried to remain composed. 

"I'm glad." He hugged her gently. "I wish I could have been there with you." He brushed away the stray hair from her forehead and kissed her there. He was a bit surprise as Rei hugged him in return, rather tightly. 

"What was that for?" Hotohori pulled her away a little to look at her face. 

"Nothing...I just missed you..." Rei looked up at his face only to be met by his lips on her own. She wanted to scream but he just deepened the kiss. 

Hotohori stopped all of a sudden after sensing Rei's stillness. Rei wanted to hide her face but a finger held her chin up. She opened her eyes at the angry glare of the emperor. 

"Why is your lip bleeding, Rei? Who did this to you?" Hotohori was mad. At first, he could see her perfectly unharmed, except for the little accident on her dress. "Where is Tasuki?" 

"It's not important. I won't die from a bleeding lip, Hotohori." She wanted to lie but it's just too hard to hide from the man she loved. She stuttered, "Tas...Tasuki left before Tamahome and I. I ...I don't know where he went." 

"Stay here." The emperor left Rei standing alone. 

Tamahome and the others came back not too long after Hotohori left. 

"Where's Tasuki?" Rei asked a little panicked. 

"We don't know..." Tamahome answered for her. 

"Where is his Highness?" Nuriko asked. 

Rei didn't answer that but dragged Tamahome with her running towards where she thought Hotohori had gone, with Nuriko tagging along. 

It didn't take long for them to locate the remaining warriors. Tamahome and Nuriko felt the chi release and followed it. They found Hotohori blazing with his power, confronting the reluctant Tasuki in front of him. Before the eminent fight could begin the three jumped in the middle, blocking the two warriors. 

"Please back down, Hotohori," Rei tried to beg the furious emperor, who kept his blazing glare towards Tasuki. 

"Don't touch her ever again, Tasuki!" Hotohori demanded with contained rage, ignoring Rei's pleading. 

He found Tasuki sulking by the boulders beside the house. He demanded what had happened in the woods and Tasuki hesitated but the red head knew they both needed explanations. The emperor held back his anger as possible as he could after hearing the confession he heard from one of his fellow warriors. Hotohori, in return, told him his relationship with Rei. He could see Tasuki's deep feeling for his future empress and that at least made him pity his comrade. Hotohori knew Tasuki's feelings for Rei would only be unrequited. Despite the guilt that was poured out from Tasuki's confession, Hotohori could not stand him hurting his love. 

Tasuki didn't mind. He was looking at the girl whom he just hurt. "Rei..." Tasuki walked towards her, but Tamahome held him. 

"Tasuki, it's not the time." Tamahome tried to pull him away. 

"Pl...please forgive me..." Tasuki never ever apologized to any woman, and it was hard for him to say it. However, what he did to Rei was an exception and he knew it. 

Rei tried to utter a word. The assault was still all too fresh in her mind. But she could see Tasuki was struggling with his own inner turmoil and she could understand that. She nodded her response, still staring at the unwavering eyes of Tasuki. 

"We better go now, to the tower." Nuriko broke the silence. 

Rei just took two steps ahead of them and felt fainted. Hotohori, who powered down and seemed to have accpeted the exchange between Rei and Tasuki, noticed her faltered. 

"Hey, girl...are you feeling ok?" Nuriko was there first to support Rei. "You feel cold." 

"I just need a little air and I'll be fine." Her knees felt like wobbling and she could sense her strength evading her. She held on, trying not to worry the people around her. Closing her eyes for a second, she resumed on walking. "We must go." 

"Rei..." Hotohori came up beside her and held her hand. Rei didn't look up, but she didn't complain. They both walked towards where the rest of the gang was waiting with their horses. 

**_There ya go! Well it was a good thing I managed to finish this chapter. My stupid 10-page research paper is due on Thursday and I'm still struggling with my sources. I hope this chapter doesn't sound too rush. Next one will be next week. I've already started writing the 13th chapter even though I should be doing my paper now....hehe. Please review guys!!! It will give me a time-out from my stressful college time!_**


	14. Chapter 13: The Byakko Shinzaho

**_Hi guys! Thanks to my new reviewer: Styx! RubyRedDragon05: Stop bugging your poor 'lil sis! LOL! You know my sis threw a book at me too...good thing it wasn't War and Peace...it was a Winnie the Pooh one! Jeremiah: Thanks for your concern! Good news: I'm done with my paper! Bad news: final exams next week!!! Sarah: Hehe..."let Miaka die"? I'm a not a fan of Miaka really, but I respect her perseverance when it comes to love. Oh well, our Silver Millennium Priestess really is "too noble to do something like that." We'll see we'll see if Nakago will replay what he did to Tamahome in the anime...hehe. Calendar-chan: LOL! I thought you were about to strangle me there for a sec. Thanks! Faith: question = Do you really get drunk from drinking green tea? Hehe...I just had to make Tasuki do what he did to Rei...he's such a hotty bishie! 90%DevilChild: You have a way to sum up my chapters...hehe. Phobos and Deimoes did hunt me down, but they told me to prepare for my final exams...hehe...they worried that if I fail they wouldn't let me write anymore. I guess I just have to endure one more week of hell and then I'm free!!! Priscilla: Nah! Ya don't have to apologize...but I did miss your review pouts. Passion is the word to describe chapter 12 and you got it! Oh and that cooking scene...Hotohori and obviously everybody else were very impressed...Rei is such a perfect wife figure isn't she...hehe. Yup! Rei is now supplying more of her energy for Yui too. I have to think of how I'll do the final battle sequence and Nakago and Hotohori will come face to face again. Haha! You fainted on Heero and Trowa?! Men you're lucky! Thanks again!_**

**__**

**_I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!!!!!_**

Part 13 

"Soi! Where have you been?" Nakago was not in a mood to deal with any nonsense. They had already gotten into the tower, imprisoning Tatara, one of the Byakko Shichiseishi and guardian of the second shinzaho. 

Eyeing the woman, who was struggling to stand still in front of his penetrating gaze, Nakago moved to clutch her burnt arms, demanding answers. 

"I didn't order any of you to leave the vicinity of this tower. Tenkou will not allow any more failures!" 

"It seems that our Soi here picked a fight with one of the Suzaku warriors. I can still smell the power of the phoenix god emanating from her." Tomo, another one of the Seiryu warriors, proceeded on informing his leader. "Now Soi, I wonder why you did that. You are a fool..." 

Soi stared at Tomo threateningly, but she was cornered and lying to the man she admired, even loved deeply, was futile. "Nakago, I just needed to see some unfinished business and I promise I won't disobey your orders again." Soi grimaced at the grip on her arms. 

Nakago was a master of manipulation and he tended to memorize and know the people he wanted to include in his game. Soi was one of his pawns and this unfinished business she mentioned bugged him. He didn't know what she was talking about. 

"What is more important than getting the second shinzaho right now, Soi?" Tomo asked the question for him. He enjoyed toying with people's emotions and besides Soi was his rival when it came to Nakago's attention. 

Soi was afraid all of a sudden. She could tell that Nakago had some interest in the girl whom she was determined to eliminate earlier. That was the reason of her jealousy and the need to be the bed mate of Nakago again was her goal. Since the girl disappeared and gone back to her Suzaku protectors, Soi had noticed the strange behavior she could sense from her leader. It seemed that Nakago had something up his sleeves, and Soi was certain that it included the girl. 

"I tried to get the girl back but one of the Suzaku warriors saved her." Soi lied, but it was the only way to save her own neck. 

"The girl?" Tomo asked. He wasn't present when Rei was within their camp. Tomo was summoned by Tenkou for some errand to do. 

"So she's here..." Nakago mused. He let go of Soi's burning arms. "Miboshi, any development getting the shinzaho from Tatara?" 

"I'm afraid he is too stubborn to give it in." Miboshi appeared hovering in the air. 

"Too bad we can't kill him." Tomo quipped. "He's hiding the shinzaho here somewhere." 

"We will leave it to the girl and her Suzaku friends to get the shinzaho for us." Nakago quirked a smile. He then motioned for the rest to follow him. 

All was quiet when the good guys arrived at the tower. The sun had already set by the time the two Byakko warriors, Tokaki and Subaru, reached the room where Tatara was supposed to be. 

"Where could he have gone? He couldn't leave this room without endangering his own life," Subaru said. 

"What do you mean?" Tamahome asked. 

"Subaru manipulated time to make Tatara young, but once he leaves this area the spell will be broken and he will age from the inside and will eventually die." Tokaki answered for him. "We better separate into teams and locate Tatara." 

The two Byakko warriors teamed up together. Tamahome, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Tasuki formed as a team as well. Then finally Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Rei decided to go together. 

"Rei..." Tasuki came to drag her, to talk to her alone. 

"What do you want Tasuki?" Nevertheless, the fiery priestess was surprise by his action, never expecting him to be acting like this towards her after the incident. 

"Can we talk...alone? Then I tell you what I want to say to you." Tasuki grabbed on to her arm, despite her protest. 

"Whatever it is that you want to say to her, say it here Tasuki." Hotohori demanded. 

Tasuki stared at the face of his superior. Though he knew Hotohori was the emperor of the land of Konan, he would not lick any dirt just because the emperor decided to make Rei his empress. Hotohori only told him that Rei was off limits and that she would be his future wife. Tasuki believed he's still in the game to capture the girl's heart. 

Now facing back towards Rei, he ignored the disbelief look she's giving him. " I know I was a bastard today, but it doesn't change how I feel about you." 

Everybody was observing the scene in front of them, including the two Byakko warriors who seemed to have caught up with the love triangle complications. Tasuki didn't care what the heck they were thinking now. All that mattered to him was to get Rei's attention after the uncontrollable, unforgivable action he did to her earlier. 

Rei, on the other hand, was speechless. She had to make Tasuki understand her feelings toward Hotohori. She would only end up hurting Tasuki if the truth won't come out. However, they still had more important task to finish. 

_Funny...things like this always happen to me. I'm going to be the one hurting someone else now..._

"Do you hear me, Rei? I meant what I said." Tasuki reached up to her flabbergasted face. 

Rei held out his hand. "I will talk to you later, but first we have to locate Tatara and find the shinzaho." 

Tasuki was about to switch teams and join Rei's when Tamahome held up his collars and told him to stay put. It would only complicate matters. 

They went their separate ways by going to different doors of the maze-like tower. Finding Tatara was harder than they expected. Rei's team got stuck in a dilapidated room with spider webs everywhere. They were obviously lost. 

Rei expected some old relics hanging on the walls and was quite intrigued by the complicated work of ancient art. She didn't know when she was separated from the rest of her team, but after touching the animal symbol of Byakko she was in a different room altogether. She didn't even have the time to scream when a cold hand touched her. Tatara was hanging, loosely shackled on the wall. He looked down bewildered at who the newcomer was. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

Rei finally adjusted her eyes to the dimly lit room and saw the man who almost scared her out of her wits. 

_I seemed to be loosing my senses every day..._

"It's OK. I'm all right." Seeing the condition of the man, she pried open the shackles. "You must be Tatara of the Byakko Shichiseishi?" 

Tatara nodded. He looked at the girl with a slight suspicion. "And who might you be?" 

Rei came by beside him and introduced herself as the Priestess of the Silver Millennium. Tatara was baffled about her title, but the girl sitting beside him was a priestess nevertheless. 

"We've...I've come to get the shinzaho before Nakago gets it." Rei felt saddened by the atmosphere surrounding the fallen warrior. She could feel tragedy behind the brilliant eyes that seemed to dwell in too much pain. Rei understood that too well. 

"Something's not right here...who imprisoned you here?" Rei turned to check her surroundings. 

"You're right...the Seiryu warriors were the ones who tied me to the wall. They couldn't kill me since I'm the only one who knows where the Byakko shinzaho is. I didn't give it to them." Tatara massaged his temples with his hand. 

"Will you give it to me? I promise I'll protect it from them and the Suzaku seven will protect it with their own lives too." Rei kneeled in front of him, wanting to gain his solemn attention. 

Tatara paused for a second and stared at the depthness of her solemn yet brilliant amythist eyes. "I know you will...the shinzaho was used to be from the Priestess of Byakko...Suzuno..." The way he said the priestess's name was full of anguish, no matter how Tatara tried to sound normal. Rei realized the extent of the pain the man felt. 

"You loved her didn't you?" Rei's curiosity got the better of her. "I didn't mean to be nosy, but you seemed pained just mentioning her name." 

Tatara, again, looked up to her understanding gaze. He smiled, "It was a long time ago. I fell in love with her but our love was not meant to be. She came back to her own world after the summoning of Byakko. I volunteered to be the guardian of the only thing that reminds me of my beloved." 

"I'm sorry..." Rei touched his hand to let him know she cared. "You're still devoted to her even after all these years. I can see that in your eyes. You only love one woman, the one your soul is bonded to." 

Tatara was amazed of the girl's knowledge of his own lost life at such a young age. He held his other hand on top of hers, squeezing it. "Thank you...you truly deserve to gain my Suzuno's possession." Tatara withdrew his hand from Rei's and produced a seedling that sprouted from his palm. The seedling eventually turned into a full grown plant. A beautiful flower opened its petals and revealed the second shinzaho. 

After handing Rei the shinzaho, they suddenly felt a tremor. Tatara stood up and walked out the door. He seemed to know where he's going, so Rei followed him out. They were running towards the noise of what it seemed to be a battle brawling. 

"Stay close to me." Tatara looked back at the heaving priestess. "You must keep up. I can sense Tokaki and Subaru's chi. Your friends are in danger!" 

The tremor below them seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. Rei lost her footing and ended up falling hard on her knees. Before she could call Tatara to halt, he already turned the corner and disappeared from site. Determined to not fall even more behind Rei pulled herself together and ran towards where Tatara disappeared. 

_I hate this tower! Why couldn't they just build this in a straight line!_

Rei was pissed. She somehow lost her way again. She slowed her pace and just wanted to drop on the floor and sleep. Her head throbbed from loosing yet more of her strength, but she continued on finding the rest of her companions. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her. 

"Come with me!" 

"Tasuki stop dragging me. I can walk you know." Rei tried to pry the gripping hand away from her. 

"We have to talk." Tasuki finally stopped and faced the fuming face of Rei. 

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? You didn't have to grip me so hard!" Rei could see that guilt on his eyes again. 

"Sorry..." But Tasuki didn't let her arms go. "Rei I want to know. I want to know if you and I could be..." 

Rei put a finger on his lips and nodded a "no". "Don't say it Tasuki." She sighed at the hurt look etched on his face. "I don't know why you like me that way, but I don't feel the same way, Tasuki. You're not the one for me." 

Rei waited for Tasuki to say something, but he just kept staring at her with longing. "Tasuki, I'm sor..." 

Tasuki dragged her body to his. It was hard to let her go, but he knew it would do him no good. "You know you've been trouble since the first day I laid eyes on you." He buried his face on the crook of her neck and whispered, "I just wished you feel the same for me." 

Rei felt bad for rejecting him, but she could never betray her own emotions toward the golden eyed emperor, whom her heart belonged to. She returned Tasuki's hug to tell the wounded man she was sorry. 

He slacken his embrace to look at Rei in her beautiful eyes and smirked, "Hotohori is a lucky man." 

Rei smiled a little bit. "You're not mad at me?" 

Tasuki touched her face. "I'm mad as hell, but I could never stay mad at you...not when you're the first woman who touched me here...badly." Tasuki gestured to his heart. 

"I really am sorry, Tasuki..." 

"Stop saying your sorry woman! It's not your fault your so damn beautiful!" 

Rei wanted to chuckle and hide at the same time at Tasuki's remark. She could feel him relax around her, hopefully letting go of the forbidden feeling he had for her. 

"Rei..." 

The priestess was a little startled at the tone of his voice. She kept her eyes on the red head. 

"Can I kiss you just this one last time?" 

Rei didn't budge. She was rooted to the ground. The request Tasuki had asked was quite surprising. She knew he was hurting because of her. The longing she could see in his eyes was too much to bear. 

_A kiss...just one kiss from a wounded friend..._

Her thoughts weren't finish when she felt warms lips on her own, coaxing her to open just this once for him. She obeyed and felt all the cooped up emotions that Tasuki had for her. She felt horrible for doing this to him, and she let him kiss her breath away. It was different from the assault he did to her. This time it was full of regrets and hurt. 

Tasuki held her close, almost crushing her to him. He kissed her, not caring about the chaos brawling below them. The woman he could never have gave him one last time to hold her, to taste her sweet lips. He was glad she understood his longing and gave in to his warm, sweet kisses. 

Rei touched his face to stop him from further crushing her to his body and stealing all the air from her lungs. 

"Tasuki..." 

"I know..." He finally let her go after a few minutes of struggling to get some air. "Let's go kick some ass!" 

One story down, Miboshi was laughing at the futile attempts of his enemies. Several of his powerful demons were attacking two Byakko and five Suzaku warriors. Miboshi looked at the helpless Chiriko. 

_I need a new body..._

Chiriko couldn't do anything beneficial for the team at the moment, so he stayed as far away as possible from the battle arena. He didn't know what was stored for him. Miboshi silently evaded his old body and entered the little guy. A sudden pain nearly devoured Chiriko's entire being. Everyone stopped fighting. The demons seemed to be distracted for their master wasn't in full control of his new host yet. 

"Chiriko! What's wrong?" Tamahome yelled. 

"I...I don't know! Some...something's in my head!" Chiriko was writhing in pain. 

"It's Miboshi, no da! He's possessing Chiriko's body!" 

Tasuki and Rei finally arrived at the scene and saw the trouble the little guy was having. 

_Why didn't I feel this before. I should have felt the bad vibes in this tower that is now trying to control Chiriko!_

"I have to try and get closer to Chiriko" Rei yelled. The demons have surrounded Chiriko in a protective barrier. 

"Chiriko, hold on , no da!" Chichiri provided a chi blast to make way for Rei, but the demons started attacking again. It seemed that Miboshi had controlled Chiriko. Several tentacles shot through and gripped Chichiri's legs, making him hang in the air. Rei almost got caught but she maneuvered her way through. However, she lost her footing and fell right in front of the slimy giant of a creature. Everyone saw her dilemma but they were kept busy by demons of their own to fight. The creature in front of Rei started advancing towards her and was ready to plunge its heavy tentacle when a swishing sound went flying by towards it. 

"Rei! Get away from there!" Hotohori, glowing with the powers of Suzaku, threw his own sword to the creatures heart, killing it in an instant. She saved Rei, but he was left unarmed. 

"Hotohori watch out!" Rei saw another demon ready to strike its claws at his direction. A red light and a blast of fire killed the demon. 

"You better watch your imperial butt there!" Tasuki pointed to Hotohori. 

The emperor just stared at Tasuki for a second and then nodded. "Thank you Tasuki." 

Tasuki smirked. "You're not bad yourself." 

Rei saw the exchange and was glad. Now to the mission at hand, Rei headed straight to Chiriko and threw an ofuda straight to his forehead. Unfortunately, she was way off. 

_What is wrong with me? My sense for bad vibes is already a wreak and now this?!_

"Give up pathetic girl!" Miboshi inside Chiriko's body blasted Rei to the nearest wall but a string of vines stopped her from slamming to it. 

"Stop now, warrior of Seiryu. Let go of the child." Tatara used his magic to produce a plant-like substance to easily tie Miboshi. The creatures he summoned were all dead now. The only problem they have was the suffering Chiriko. 

"Chiriko, I know you can hear me. You must stop Miboshi by yourself." Rei, in her condition, couldn't even lend her own powers to the poor kid. All she could do was to believe in him. 

"This kid is mine now. This pathetic boy is so useless that he's so easy to control! He is dead and only Miboshi exists." 

"That's not true. Chiriko, do not listen to what he's saying. I know you're still there. Please you must believe in yourself!" Rei begged. She could at least sense the despair the little guy was having. 

"Come on Chiriko, show that monster what you're made of." Tamahome was fond of the little guy like a little brother. 

"Chiriko if you don't come back right now I will fry you into crisps!" 

"You idiot!" Nuriko slapped Tasuki on the head. 

"You are smarter than that Chiriko. You might be the youngest of us but you can reduce us into blabbering idiots with your wisdom." Rei could never imagine Hotohori saying the word "idiot" before. She had much to learn from him. 

Chiriko could hear his friends voices and the praises they ushered him. Miboshi was still laughing at the attempts of the group when a bright red light engulfed Chiriko's entire body. Chiriko was writhing again, then a sudden scream emitted from his lips and blinding the entire room with the light. The light disappeared and they saw Chiriko lying on the ground. 

"Hey kid are you OK?" Tasuki was the first one to kneel beside the wakening Chiriko. 

"Ye...yes, thank you." He sat up from his position and smiled. "I've never felt so alive in my life!" Everyone laughed at his cute remark. 

The little peace was shattered with the trembling of the ground they were on. Then the floor started to collapse, bringing every one of them down. Luckily, they seemed to be in one piece when they gained consciousness. 

"Where is Rei?" Hotohori asked with a hint of worry in his voice. 

They looked around the debris. 

"Rei! Can you hear us?" Nuriko started pulling out some heavier objects. 

Do not worry Suzaku warriors...she's with me." Nakago appeared, carrying the unconscious form of Rei in his arms. 

"Let go of Rei, Nakago!" Hotohori demanded with controlled rage. "You are free to take the shinzaho, but just leave her be." 

Nakago smiled evilly. "I will take both." 

When Tenkou found out the girl he saw during his first confrontation with the Suzaku Shichiseishi had disappeared somewhere, the spirit youma who was guarding the portal of the in-between realm reported to him that no one had entered since the two priestesses had been captured. Tenkou pondered what to do in a moment. He ordered one of his loyal followers to locate the stray priestess and bring her to him dead or alive. However, when Nakago revealed the information about the strange girl who had escaped his clutches, Tenkou changed his mind. He realized that the girl would actually benefit him. He must acquire the girl no matter what to reach his ultimate goal. 

"You're out of the game now Suzaku. This girl and the shinzaho are all that I need." 

Hotohori was really mad. He had finally found the woman of his dreams and the only one who could ever erase his loneliness away. No one dared to take the love of his life away from him. 

"NAKAGO!" 

A warm light suddenly enveloped the whole area. They thought they'd burn, but they were unharmed except for the shogun. The burning red light that Hotohori emitted stopped, and they could see Rei hovering slowly towards them in the air, while Nakago was on the ground clutching his burnt arms in pain as blood started to trail down the side of head and lips. The shogun tried to deflect Hotohori's light but he still got injured. 

Rei felt like she was swimming into an endless void. She felt warm and secure like when she was with Hotohori. 

_Hotohori..._

Rei slowly opened her eyes. Noticing she wasn't even touching the ground, she panicked. 

"Rei, It's all right." She saw Hotohori walking towards her while avoiding several debris. She smiled tiredly. 

Nakago laughed eerily. Rei knew something was amiss. She didn't have to wait for an answer. Her skin and senses suddenly went into full alert. 

_Youma are coming_

"Courtesy of my master, Tenkou." Nakago slowly stood up. 

Rei, now standing beside Hotohori, immediately took out her transformation stick. She didn't even get a chance to utter one syllable to transform when creatures of great sizes came out of the black hole in a flash and grabbed Rei in a blink of an eye and throwing Hotohori away from her grasp. 

Rei fought to grab her stick back but four youma held her at bay. She knew it was hopeless to transform so she used another option. 

A white light and followed by a red one surrounded Rei. Nakago knew what she doing as he saw a symbol on her forehead glow like before she blasted him from their earlier encounter. The shogun ordered the youma to contain her. 

A piercing scream echoed throughout the tower. Rei went limp between two youma that were holding her arms. 

"You fucking bastard!" Tasuki jumped halfway towards the smirking shogun when Tamahome stopped him midair. 

Hotohori, on the other hand, already pointed the sharp edge of his sword on Nakago's throat. "Order them to let Rei go!" 

Nakago wasn't even intimidated one bit. "I can't do that." 

Hotohori was loosing his patience. He could see his beloved's exposed skin had burnt marks all over. He grimaced at the thought of more of the pain she had to endure. "I said let her go!" 

"Kill me and the youma will kill her." Hotohori stiffened. Nakago smiled at the retreating blade of the emperor. He then chuckled and walked towards his capture. He turned to the rooted Hotohori and smiled evilly at him. "You seemed to have feelings for this girl. I can't blame you for that..." He turned back to Rei and raised her chin. "She's one beauty in this pathetic world..." Turning his head one more time towards Hotohori, who narrowed his eyes from the way Nakago touched his love, the shogun merely smiled even more. "I still recall the night we spent together...the night I tasted her..." Without further ado, Nakago showed his audience just how he'd kissed Rei. 

The look of the emperor was ready to kill. Hotohori could only stand there and let Nakago kissed Rei with his bloody lips. The youma were still a threat to his beloved's life. The only thing that he could think of now was her life first and later the way to kill the bastard and this wanna-be god. The rest were all rooted to their spots. They knew well enough that if they fight now, Rei would be dead. 

One of the youma created a black hole again and they all slowly disappeared within it. Nakago was still smiling evilly as he carried the unconscious Rei himself with the youma trailing behind them. 

"REI!" Hotohori went after it, but he was blasted by the nearest youma. 

"She does not belong to you. She will be one of us." Those words from Nakago sent chills to Hotohori. 

"What could they possibly do to her?" Chiriko asked Chichiri who was the closest to him. 

"I don't know, no da...but I know that she is strong and she will fight whatever they will do to her." Chichiri stared at the direction of his emperor and friend. Him and everyone else could see the despair and rage their fellow warrior were feeling right now. 

"Highness...we will bring her back..." Nuriko went up to his former crush. He knew how much his emperor loved the girl whom the strong warrior supposed to hate as a rival. The former cross-dresser couldn't help it but be drawn to Rei's mysterious past and her way with him. 

"Yes, all of you will bring her back and your priestess and the Seiryu priestess!" 

"Taiitsukun!!!" Tasuki jumped to the guardian's sudden appearance. 

She ignored him. "I have found a way to get you all to Tenkou's lair." She turned to the three Byakko warriors. "You don't have to come. It's your choice." 

"I'd be glad to help but my life will not last long." Tatara fell to the ground. 

"Tatara!" Subaru went to kneel beside the fallen man. 

"I'll be with my Suzuno soon..." Tatara turned to Tamahome. "No matter what...don't let your loved one go..." 

"Tatara!" Tokaki wanted to protest. 

"No, Tokaki...the only thing I regretted in my life was letting her go..." The Byakko warrior closed his eyes for a second. "Your Highness...please tell Rei thank you...she is a very special woman..." With that Tatara, a Byakko Shichiseishi, passed away. 

**_I actually cried when Tatara died in the anime. He looks like Hotohori and I feel really sad for him. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I hope I can finish the next chapter for next week, but like I said I have exams to study. I promise though, you will see the ending of this story very very soon!!!_**


	15. Chapter 14: Death of a Priestess?

**_Hello again! I'm sorry for being sooooooo late updating my fic! I got held back from my break there for awhile. But dear readers don't worry yourselves...I have finally finished my story!!!!!!!! Yeepy!!!!!!! I'm soooo happy you have no idea! Well I have to greet my reviewers now:_**

**_Faith: what can I say...Tasuki is one heck of a guy! He knows how to be a jerk and also how to be a real man...hehe! LOVE HIM!_**

**_RubyRedDragon05: I guess I have to be happy for you that your sis spent a night at her friends...hehe...no more books heading your head? Enjoy this last chapter plus the epilogue!_**

**_Styx: I'm glad you "sniffle"..hehe...wait and see, I mean you'll definitely see what's gonna happen...more senshi or not? _**

**_Priscilla: Thank you thank you for encouraging me to study (I read your review before my final exam...not after my vacation). Yup! Tasuki and Hotohori had to stay friends. I just can't picture them going at each other's throats. Chiriko is too cute to kill...hehe. Ya know I think we have the same views...I mean I actually picture Tatara as the "tanner version of Hotohori" too!!! Nakago is such a poo poo showing Hotohori just how he handled Rei...oh well...I like his evil, hotty side. Oh and I hope you had plenty of tissue to wipe those drools away...LOL! I guess you just have to find out what's gonna happen to Soi...This story is finally done!!! _**

**_Sarah: I know I know...can't help it but to kill the "hunky Tatara" too (I'm serious, I think he's really "hunky"...i like that word...hehe). I hope I didn't fool you about the intention of Nakago...him kissing Hotohori will definitely make me puke no matter how hotty that blond bishie is. _**

**_Pearl: My new reviewer!!! Thanks! Are you English? You used the "bloody" curse and I sure do like the sound of it describing my fic...hehe!!!_**

**_I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!_**

Chapter 14 

"Tomo how's the girl?" 

"She was quite a challenge Master Tenkou, but there's nothing I can't handle. The memories of her past life have become quite useful in order to control her." 

"So the legend of the Silver Millennium is really true...this girl they call Rei is one of the legendary sailor senshi of the Silver Alliance." 

"Yes Master, she is the last one of them." Tomo who was able to penetrate through Rei's distant past, a thousand years ago to be precise, heightened the curiosity of this newfound situation. Tomo was beguiled of how much precious information stored within the depths of the mysterious girl, whom he had the privilege to examine quite closely while he was doing his own seishi magic on her. Out of curiosity, Tomo asked, "Master, how do you plan on using this girl to your advantage?" 

Tenkou was sitting on his throne in the center of the huge spherical room that was not adorned by anything but a chair where the master himself sat and surrounded by black and red colors. The question Tomo had asked was unexpected for him. 

"It is none of your business Tomo. You are only a slave and I a god should possess this knowledge alone." Tenkou twirled his finger, creating a pink light on the tip of it. "Leave me now before I change my mind to kill you right this instant." 

He grinned as the disappearing form of Tomo hurried out the great room. 

_Fool!_

The wanna-be god descended from his dais and pushed an invisible object on the wall. A giant door appeared and in Tenkou entered. He stepped into a room where no light could ever enter. One could feel evil in the atmosphere for the room cast a ghoulish glow that would immediately stupefy anyone who was inexperienced with such darkness. Tenkou continued to walk towards his destination. 

"At last I possess a senshi...a senshi of Mars nonetheless." Tenkou chuckled. "Thanks to you Jedite I know exactly what to do..." 

On the center of the darkened room stood a large crystal looking coffin. The princess of Mars laid on its eerie aura. A dark, glowing material surrounded the bed as the unconscious form of Rei, oblivious to the effects the device would conjure later on, slept peacefully. 

"Beryl's brainwashing machine...such a perfect technique. Wouldn't you agree princess?" Tenkou, regardless the unconscious circumstance Rei was on, continued on talking out loud. "You know your own brother, or should I say adopted brother was brainwashed on this same device you are now?" Tenkou paused to examine the girl's length for a minute. "Such a beautiful and deadly creature you are...it's no wonder the cold general of the Negaverse himself had fallen for you. Couldn't you believe he almost failed his mission to destroy your home planet because of his feelings for you? Haha! It was a good thing he slaughtered your little sister. It replenished his evil side and brought him back to his reality." 

Tenkou dropped his long finger to Rei's pale, cold face. He traced her cheeks, her lips... "But what a lovely price you are...Jedite was a fool to kill you." He whispered as he slowly dropped his head to Rei's face. "You will be mine and the power of Mars will be mine to control." 

_It's dark...it's suffocating...you will be mine.......that voice...it's cold...the power of Mars will be mine......No!...I can't...must save the priestess...can't let the bond diminish..._

"Master Tenkou..." 

"Suboshi! You are never to enter this room!" 

"Master please forgive me but..." 

"There are no such thing as forgiveness Suboshi...the word of a god should never be taken lightly. Your punishment is death!" 

Tenkou was seething. His little ministration with Rei's mind and soul was interrupted. 

"Suboshi your time is up." 

"...but Master, Nakago has sent for me to tell you to meet him urgently." 

Suboshi wanted to hide himself away from the deranged man glowing in pink, ready to put him to his early grave. However, either way, if he disobeyed Nakago he'd end up dead anyway. Another obstacle was going their way. The girl's brainwashing was not completed yet. But this new circumstance needed their attention right away. 

"...Master..." Suboshi saw how close Tenkou was to the girl, literally. He looked at the glowing Tenkou, then to the sleeping form of the girl, then back to his master again. 

"What is this news from Nakago? Speak now before I loose my patience!" Lucky for Suboshi that Tenkou started to calm down a little bit. 

"He told me that there was a rip on the barrier you created. He said that there might be an intruder among us..." 

Tenkou straightened his composure, hiding the rage he wanted to hurl at this slight drawback. He had a pretty good idea what was happening under his nose, but he wanted to see it for himself. "I will see Nakago now. You stay here and guard the girl with your own life." 

"Yes Master." Suboshi bowed after the retreating form of Tenkou. He looked at the girl again and smirked. "What's so special about you that the master himself had ordered me to guard you like I guard my priestess?" 

The young man walked closer towards Rei. "You helped the Suzaku seven, my sworn enemies. I see you as my enemy and a threat against my priestess." 

He gripped the hand that was resting beside Rei and squeezed it rather painfully, as Rei would have felt if she was conscious. "I don't care what Tenkou told me. My only concern is to get my priestess back and protect her from the likes of you!" 

Suboshi was ready to emit his blue chi against Rei when a sudden surge of red light surrounded the sleeping girl. Suboshi who was taken aback dropped the arm he was holding. 

"What is that symbol on your forehead? You're supposed to be unconscious...nothing can protect you...but what is this?" 

_Anger...such unrestrained, raw anger...focused towards ...towards me...must concentrate on Miaka...but this threat...i must stop...i must...but I feel so weak!_

"What are you doing?!" Suboshi was now shielding his eyes. He could sense the girl trying to wake up by the amount of energy she's emitting. 

The sudden outburst of power had ended abruptly. Suboshi noticed the heaving form of the lying girl. 

_Too bad you are still alive_. 

He walked up closer to Rei, a bit cautious. The red symbol on her forehead was now gone but he could see that her eyes were forcing themselves to open. 

"The machine will hold you down. It has already drained almost all your strength." 

_machine?...drained?...who are you?_

"Wh...who...are you?" She could barely whisper the words out. It felt as if there was a ton of bricks keeping her mouth from even speaking. 

Suboshi was surprise that the girl could even utter a word after all the time she was in the machine. 

"I'm Suboshi. We've met before, but you don't need to know that since I'm here to ki..." Before he could finish Rei interrupted him. 

"Lis...listen..." Her eyes slowly opened to face him. Suboshi still stood shock despite the show of surprise he had earlier. The hatred he felt towards the girl was put aside for a brief moment. The girl was trembling, trying to force herself to tell him something. 

"...you...mmmust...help...the...pr...priestess..." Rei had to take a deep breath. Tears started to fall down her eyes without her consent. It got harder and harder to go against the state she was in. The brainwashing machine was eating at her very own soul and she knew it. She also knew that she must convince the person in front of her to save the priestess before she could no longer give her protection. 

"Save the Suzaku priestess?" Suboshi smirked in disgust. "I'd rather kill her for making Yui suffer!" 

Rei closed her eyes for a second to take another pained deep breath. "Yui's...with Mia...ka..." 

Suboshi froze at this revelation. "You're lying! Yui was sent back to her own world by Miaka herself!" 

"No...she's trap... with Miaka...it's Tenkou's...do...doing..." Rei's whispers sounded less and less audible. She opened her eyes again but her lids prevented her from opening them fully. "Take...this...it will...lllead you...to them..." 

Suboshi looked at the object that magically appeared in Rei's hand and then looked back at her pained face. He reached to take the object and brushed Rei's cold hand. 

"Hurry..." Rei had to grit her teeth. 

Suboshi noticed her lips trembled and looked one last time at her haunted eyes, and left. 

Taiitsukun was fortunate enough to sense a hole in their world that led to Tenkou's domain. The dispatch of more than one youma must have created a great strain in Tenkou's energy reserve. Once the Suzaku seven entered the realm of the fake god, they knew that something was very wrong. Chichiri, especially, could sense the evil aura surrounding them. It was as if the whole atmosphere permeated so much powerful dark energy and Chichiri wondered what Tenkou was up to. 

Likewise, Hotohori was thinking the same thing. Moreover, he was furious and blamed himself for not being able to save her from the clutches of those four youma that appeared from that black hole. The fact that he and his comrades still didn't have a clue what Nakago and Tenkou had planned for Rei infuriated him even more. The frustration he felt earlier in his confrontation with the Seiryu leader had almost driven the emperor to rush his sword to the vile shogun's heart, almost forgetting that Rei would be in even more great danger if he made a move. His rage overcame his usual calm demeanor. The thought of his beloved within Nakago's crushing embrace brought havoc into his senses. It was fortunate of him that his common sense intercepted. 

_Rei...I promise I will never fail you again. Please be all right...wait for me._

Hotohori could already feel his newfound bond with his beloved fading quite fast. He didn't care how fast he walked ahead of his friends and how he ignored their calls to slow down. Hotohori was determined to find Rei and bring her back to the safety of his arms. 

_Hold on love...hold on..._

"Nakago" 

"Master..." The shogun bowed with a smirk on his face hidden by his long golden bangs. "The Suzaku seven had found their way to your dimension. They are here as we speak." 

Tenkou thought for a moment then spoke, "Make them loose their path for awhile and send them in to my throne room after. I would like them to meet my new queen." 

"Yes Master. I'll order Soi and Tomo to do the job." 

"Send those four remaining youma with them. Oh and Nakago, did you get rid of those pesky shinzaho yet?" 

"It has been done Master..." 

"Good...don't interrupt me until my queen and I are ready." 

Nakago just bowed down clinching his hand around the two shinzaho within his shogun robes. 

"Men are we lost or what?" Tasuki was getting frustrated not getting to Rei as soon as possible. "We don't know what those creeps are doing to Rei right now!" 

"We know, no da! I feel like we have been led to the wrong path with magic. I sensed magic interfering our way." Chichiri paused for a minute and concentrated his own magic to unblock the sudden tension in the air. 

"Well well the monk had finally figured it out." Tomo came out of his hiding place smiling beneath his painted face. "Would you like to have some more fun?" 

"Show us the way Seiryu jerk before I grind your bones to dust!" Nuriko had had enough crap and all he wanted to do was to save the two people he learned to care about. 

"Soon soon after we had a bit of fun." Tomo produced a shell and their surroundings seemed to have changed into a desert one. "Now let's begin the fun..." 

Tomo, Soi and the four youma battled against the Suzaku seven for quite a while. However, the good guys always won. Thus the warriors of Suzaku were the victors, regardless the pain and injuries they had received mostly from the youma. The two remaining warriors of Seiryu escaped. Tomo immediately seek Nakago. He knew they still needed some more time before presenting the Suzaku seven in front of Tenkou. Tomo couldn't believe the rage and determination his opponents had shown during the fight. For a minute there, he let himself think and analyze the deeds he had done and duties he must commit, but for whom and for what real purpose? The warrior of illusion shook his head and continued his trip towards his leader. 

"Is everyone all right?" Hotohori, who was holding his bleeding arm, asked the rest of his teammates. 

Tamahome nodded, "We're still in one piece." 

"Let me heal that arm of yours, your Highness." The quiet healer, Mitsukake, had done his healing magic to cure the worst of the injuries they had gotten. His energy was now drained and only a few minor scratches and narrow wounds were left. 

"We better go now, no da." Chichiri held his staff to return them from Tomo's illusion. 

"Let's just hope we're not too late after our little delay..." Tasuki murmured, still clutching his bruised shoulder. 

The team was even more determined to locate the two women they would sacrifice their lives willingly. Hotohori only hoped that his comrade was right; that he would not be too late to save the woman who stole his very soul. 

Nakago was nowhere to be seen and Tomo was left with only one solution to his current problem. 

There was a loud knock on the door where Rei was held. Tenkou was yet furious again for interrupting his mind and soul alternations with Rei. 

"Open!" 

"Master..." 

"Tomo! This had to be crucial to interrupt me in my private moment." 

Tomo bowed down. "Master the Suzaku seven had won...we couldn't hold them back as long as you had planned." 

Tenkou turned his full attention to the kneeled Seiryu warrior. "In other words, Tomo, you failed!" 

Tomo kept his head low. 

"Where is Nakago in this time of crisis?" 

"I don't know Master..." 

_I'll deal with him later..._

"Rise Tomo, I don't want to see your presence here...ever!" 

"Master I can still help..." 

"Your usefulness is over..." With one flick of Tenkou's finger, the warrior of illusion had vanished into thin air. 

Tenkou turned to take a brief glimpse at the sleeping form of Rei and went out to find Nakago. 

_My queen is almost ready..._

"What the hell was that?" Tasuki as well as the rest of the group felt the sudden trembling of the ground beneath them. 

"It's Seiryu, no da!" 

"What do you mean?" Tamahome who had a pretty good idea what he meant still asked away. 

"Can you feel it? They have summoned Seiryu." Little Chiriko kept his calm despite the dread they had felt. 

"Let's go!" The emperor didn't want to waste any more time. 

_What's going on here? _

"NAKAGO!" 

"Welcome Master...to your doom..." Nakago bowed swiftly to his soon-to-be ex-master. "The table will turn and I will be god!" 

Yui was in the middle of summoning her third wish, the final wish that will make the greatest adversary of the Suzaku seven a god. Tenkou had dreaded this moment. He had sensed that Nakago was hiding something, but he thought he could handle him, for he was a god. He thought wrong and now his slave would become like him but more powerful. He knew he must prevent the Seiryu priestess from wishing. 

Yui had blurted out the chant to grant her wish when a red light headed directly towards her. That red light, however, was deflected by the beast god himself, who immediately protected his priestess from the harm Tenkou would have inflicted. 

Tenkou was pissed and there was nothing he could do. Nakago was anticipating his final glory. Few seconds have passed but it never came. Yui was now encased in the body of the beast god, floating in the air. 

There was a sudden gush of wind and it made Nakago's skin crawl. He knew then that something was very wrong. Another chant was heard and a huge red light swallowed the whole room. Both Nakago and Tenkou turned to the source of the chanting and there it was...the Priestess of Suzaku was well and ready. The light diminished and the human form of Suzaku appeared as well as Seiryu's. Yui who was encased in the beast form of Seiryu dropped from the sky, still unconscious. Suboshi, who was hiding by the corner, sprinted to catch his priestess. Miaka sighed her relief. On with the show, two other beast gods, Byakko and Genbu appeared. Tenkou knew why all of them were here. 

"Tenkou, you have broken the laws of heaven for the last time. You no longer belong to the dimension of the fallen where we once sentenced you." Suzaku had spoken and everyone including Nakago was speechless. "Both your body and soul do not belong in this universe, thus we banish you for eternity, never to exist ever again." Suzaku had spoken those words so clearly and the sentenced had been passed. Tenkou had fallen but to no longer exist in this universe. 

After the banishment of the fake god, everything went back to normal. Miaka was the one who wished for Tenkou's disappearance due to Yui's last wish that enabled her to summon Suzaku. Both best friends had the time to talk over the events that had happened to them while they were in the realm of the in-between. Both had finally resolved the misunderstanding and understood the evil manipulation of Nakago. Miaka and Yui had finally become best friends again. Suboshi was just in time to open the gates and rescue them, but Nakago had interfered and drag Yui, but not without a fight from Suboshi himself. However he only managed to get Miaka and then both of them followed Yui. 

Now to the present, Nakago didn't like the turn of events one bit. He knew that Miaka had two more wishes to go, but he also knew that she became exhausted to wish the next wish. It was in his advantage to eliminate Miaka now that she's in her weak point. Before he could blast her, however, Suboshi had rescued her yet again while holding Yui and transporting them into the safest place away from the clutches of the enraged shogun. 

Though the current failures that were brought upon the leader of the Seiryu seven infuriated him, there was still one more card to play. Nakago had to smile at that. 

The Suzaku seven had finally reached the throne room, but they were greeted by a surprising figure. 

"Rei..." Hotohori knew something was wrong. He couldn't feel the bond between them anymore. 

"Meet my soon to be bride." Nakago appeared from behind the throne where Rei sat. Nakago then reached for Rei's hand and kissed it rather warmly. 

"What have you done to her?" Hotohori was ready to blow. 

"Answer him Nakago. What did you do to Rei? And where is Miaka?" Tamahome added. 

"He's done nothing. Nakago has been kind and generous to me and who is this...Miaka." Rei had spoken and it brought chills on the Suzaku seven's spines. Hotohori could only stare at his love as she turned her head to the shogun and smiled sensually at him. 

"You fucking bastard! You used the koduko to brainwash Rei?!" Tasuki was fuming. 

Nakago just smiled. "I don't need the koduko to control the girl. She just merely came to her senses...that was all." 

"Liar!" Nuriko was about to rush forward and pound the heck out of Nakago when the shogun produced a pretty pointy knife on Rei's exposed throat. 

"Stand back before I drop a blood on her tender flesh..." 

Rei just looked at the warriors with a smile on her sensuous lips. She seemed to be enjoying every minute of this. Hotohori saw it and he couldn't fathom what he was seeing. He believed in Rei and he would do anything in his power to get her back. 

"Rei, you must listen to me." Hotohori took a few steps towards the dais. "Leave Nakago...come to me..." He kept his golden eyes towards Rei's unflinching ones. "Please..." 

Rei, quite slowly, budged from Nakago's grasp. Nakago didn't seem to mind at all and he let go of his threat. 

She descended from the dais. Hotohori and the rest could clearly see the way she held herself like a queen, with her head up high as her hair flowed freely behind her. They knew she had changed, and they knew they must bring her back to their side. Hotohori finally noticed her dress. It was black and it clanged to her body like a second skin. The dress was pure silk and it exposed quite an ample amount of her cleavage. Moreover, the slit on her left side went all the way up to the base of her hip. The emperor should have praised her beauty, but she was dressed for the pleasure of his arch enemy and Hotohori didn't like it one single bit. 

The others' mouths hung open, except for Chiriko who kept his gaze downwards, from the view in front of them, but they managed to keep their compsures still. 

"What's gone into you , Rei?" Nuriko was first to get out of his trance. 

Rei briefly turned her head towards the voice and just smiled, but it was a smile that never reached her eyes. She turned back to Hotohori. 

"What's your name?" 

"You know who I am, Rei. I don't need to tell you." Hotohori retorted. The woman in front of him was causing havoc to his senses despite the apparent danger all of them were in. 

"Oh?" Rei traced the face of the man in front of her. "I really don't remember you, but I don't care since you and your friends there threatened to kill my fiancé." She paused and looked into his eyes and blinked for second. "I just have to kill you." 

She reached for Hotohori's sword and pointed the tip at his throat. Rei blinked again as the golden eyes of the emperor penetrated hers. Her hands trembled a bit. 

"Rei stop! You have to remember. Nakago and that fake god Tenkou had done something to you..." Nuriko blurted out. He was a little confused why Hotohori wasn't doing anything. 

"Tenkou?" Her eyes glimmered slightly at the recognition of that name. "Tenkou..." Rei wavered in her stance. 

"REI!" Nakago held something glowing in his hands that made Rei stood straight. 

"Now where were we?" She had seemed to have forgotten what was going on and her cold demeanor was back into place, but something was quite not right. She could feel something from within her soul was trying to break through. 

"Rei...." The soft voice of the man in front of her took her out of her clouded state. 

"Stop looking at me..." She whispered rather harshly. Her hands started to tremble even more. She looked back at the golden eyes, the familiar golden eyes of her soon to be victim. She felt a flicker of warmth within her and she had to gulp a huge amount of air to focus on her task. "Stop looking..." 

She could feel a warm hand covered her shaking hand that was holding the sword. "I love you Rei..." 

_I love you Rei Hino..._

A huge scream erupted within the room as a clinging of metal fell to the ground. The shaking form of Rei was being held by the man whom she rightfully belonged to. Nakago was enraged. The object that was supposed to help him control Rei became useless and he didn't know why. Hotohori was glad and a bit afraid for the woman he loved dearly. All he could do was hold her shaking body and whisper words of comfort for now. 

"Hotohori..." Rei who was beginning to gain her self again began to call her love. Hotohori had to tip her chin to look up to him. "Hush for now love....everything's going to be all right." He kissed her briefly on her trembling lips and looked back at the shogun who was preparing to face every single one of them. 

"Tamahome!" Miaka came running in the room as soon as she saw him. 

Nakago saw his opportunity. He was about to blast the Suzaku priestess when a huge ball of fire came heading his way. He had no time to avoid or block it. 

"Damn!" Tasuki had the gall to curse. His attack was headed straight to Nakago when Soi intercepted. 

The only female Seiryu warrior received the hit and there was nothing anyone could do. 

"Nakago..." Soi looked up to the stoic face of her leader. "I have always loved you..." 

No one knew whether the cold shogun had been affected by the woman's heartfelt confession. Only the dying woman in his arms could feel even the slightest of sincerity coming from the man holding her. She merely smiled as she spent her last breath. 

Nakago laid Soi on the floor and proceeded on battling the Suzaku warriors one by one. The rest of the gang readied themselves. Miaka was holding Rei now and covered her with her uniform jacket as the seven warriors were ready for battle, which they were confident they could now easily win. 

Hotohori was glowing red as his seishi symbol glowed brightly on his neck. He charged at the stoic man, ready to slice him to pieces when a blue ball of light appeared from the shogun's hand. To his surprise the blast was not intended for him. It was headed straight to Miaka...and Rei. 

Nakago smiled coldly. "I can't let you live happily ever after..." Those were his last words as the emperor's sword finally pierced through his heart. 

The smoke was cleared. The seven warriors of Suzaku could see two bodies sprawled on the ground. One was on top of the other. 

Hotohori dreaded what he already felt. He rushed towards the bodies as the rest ran after him. Tamahome was already beside the fallen girls, holding them. 

"Miaka...Rei..." Tamahome tried to wake them up. He felt Miaka's pulse and Rei's. 

"Tamahome..." 

"Miaka, stay still." Tamahome slowly put his priestess on the floor when he looked up to the eyes of his emperor kneeling in front of the girl in his arms. 

"Mitsukake..." Hotohori croaked. 

Mitsukake checked her. He tried to use his healing powers, closing the open gashes and burns all over her body. The healer tried and tried until no more scratches could be seen. He tried again and again until he could open the girl's eyes. Mitsukake was trembling now despite the usual still demeanor he was famous for. A drop of tear fell from his eyes to Rei's pale cheeks. He shook his head and slid away from the group. 

"Hey Mitsukake! Where are you going?" Tasuki yelled. "She hasn't waken up yet!" Tasuki couldn't keep his voice from trembling. "Hey come back here!" 

Nuriko came by his side to stop him. The strong hands of the strongest warrior kept him at bay, even though he could not stop the shaking form of his fiery comrade. Nuriko could only keep his arm on Tasuki's heaving form and stare at the girl being held by Tamahome with unreadable expression. 

"She still has a pulse. We could revive her." Chiriko tried to remain optimistic. "Everyone...I know we can..." 

Chichiri held the little guy, who started to shake from crying, tightly. Chichiri didn't have to ask or answer anything. The message from Mitsukake was clear. They could do nothing for Rei. The wonderful woman he came to know, even for a brief period of time, and who had sacrifice and suffered so much was dying. He took his mask and looked sadly at the lying form of Rei. 

Hotohori couldn't move. He would never accept what everyone else felt. His love will live no matter what. He promise to protect and love her for eternity, but still... 

The emperor of Konan reached his trembling hand to his love. He felt her getting cold and he gingerly held her body, taking her from Tamahome. 

"Rei...wake up love. I'm here now. I promise I will never let you go." Hotohori traced his trembling lips to Rei's cold one. He started caressing her pale face, softly with his hand. "Stay with me..." He whispered, trying to control the urge to shake her body, to open her eyes. 

_Where am I?...I feel so cold...Rei......Hotohori?...I can't see you!...where are you?...wake up love......Hotohori...Stay with me......_

"Hotohori..." The slightest whisper of his name stirred his heart. The woman in his arms had awaken, even though she could barely keep her eyes open. 

"I'm here love. We will be home to Konan soon." Hotohori could see tears running from Rei's eyes. "Don't cry..." 

"Hotohori...I can't...stay." Rei's tears were unstoppable now. Her breath was coming short but she fought to stay awake...just to say the words she wished she could forever say to the man she loved. 

"What do you mean, Rei? You promised you'd stay..." Hotohori knew he was loosing the battle for Rei's life. Tears couldn't keep themselves from falling from his golden eyes now. 

"I'm sorry..." Rei couldn't hold the cry from her lips. It was hard to leave and it was even hard to break the promise she held dearly. 

"NO! I will not give up!" Hotohori cradled her closer to his heart. "You will stay by my side forever. You will stay with me Rei...you will stay..." 

"I love you Hotohori..." 

**_Please don't forget to read the epilogue before you bash me for having a really tragic ending (who knows if this is really a tragic story). That was the last of the chapters and I hope you enjoyed it!!!_**


	16. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!! Please refer back to the first page of this story._**

Epilogue 

It was a lovely, sunny day in the country of Konan. The temperature was just right. It was the time of day when everyone despised being cooped up in their houses. In the imperial property, a teenage girl could be seen running across the court yard of the Konan palace. She seemed to be looking for someone. She ran and ran until she ended up in the forest area of the beautiful garden that she herself had helped grow. Out of nowhere she heard a girl her age yelled her name. She was suddenly surrounded by hugs...from the people she didn't even know. 

"Rei! It's good to see you!" 

"Rei we thought we would never see each other again!" 

"Rei!" 

"Rei!" 

The teenage girl was really very baffled. She had no clue how they knew her name and how much they seemed to have missed her. She was about to retort and tell them to back off when she noticed a man standing right behind the golden-silver hair girl staring intently at her. 

"What's wrong, Rei?" The brunette girl in a pony tail asked her. 

The strangers all look at each other, wondering why Rei was not responding at all. 

"Rei, do you remember us?" The man finally budged from his spot and walked towards the still gaping girl. "Do you remember who I am?" 

All she could do was shake her head. The close proximity of the man made her blush. She thought he was very handsome. 

"She must have some kind of amnesia." The girl with a short blue hair stated matter of factly. 

"Oh great!" The blond hair girl with a red ribbon said. "You really don't remember us do you?" She went to hold Rei's hand. 

"I'm afraid not." Rei really had no idea, and she could see the golden-silver girl with a weird hair style began to cry. 

"Don't worry Rei, we'll bring back your memories." The sobbing girl said. 

Rei didn't know what to do with them. She didn't want to be rude either, so she decided that she should invite them to the palace. Besides it went against her rule to just ignore these people, even though they were all strangers to her. Rei felt something like a bond to them though, and she didn't know why. 

"We'll talk in the palace. Please follow me." 

In the palace: 

"Princess, where have you been? Your mother wanted to speak to you." One of the advisors informed Rei. 

Her strange companions looked at each other and mouthed "mother?" 

"I'll be there and please tell mother that I'll be bringing some people with me." 

The advisor wanted to retort, but the stern glance from her princess made her stop. "Yes, princess." 

Her companions looked at her in bewilderment. They kept their mouth shot until they arrived at the room where they assumed Rei's mother was the beautiful woman sitting on the great chair, which what looked like a throne. 

Rei bowed slightly and the rest followed. "Mother, I'd like to introduce to you...uhm..." 

The handsome man stepped up in front and introduce himself, "My name is Endymion, but I'm known to my friends as Mamoru." 

Upon hearing that name, the empress, who was seated on the throne gasped but she didn't interrupt the rest of the introductions. 

"I'm Serenity, but you can call me Usagi." The golden-silver hair girl with a weird hair style followed. 

"And I'm Minako." The girl with the red bow said next. 

"My name is Makoto." The brunette replied. 

"I am Ami, your majesty." Finally the short hair girl said. 

Rei was even more baffled when her mother, the empress, came down the steps in an unfashionable manner. She hugged every one of them, heedless to the bulging eyes of the advisors standing on the side. 

"Please forgive my manners. I'm just overflowed with emotions." The empress said and Rei could only stare as her mother's tears were freely flowing from her golden eyes. 

"My name is Raya and I'm the empress of Konan." Turning to Rei, she introduced her to the people she was certain she knew. "And this is my daughter, Rei." 

The strangers bowed to her again. 

"We already know she is Rei, but she seemed to not know us. Does she have an amnesia?" The blue hair girl questioned. 

The empress wiped her tears and giggled at the girl's remark. "Come with me...there is much to tell." 

"Mother, what's going on?" Rei asked. 

"Later my daughter, I will tell all. Please follow me to my quarters." The empress gestured and out they went to her chamber. 

In the chamber, the empress took out piles of books. "These are the diaries of my grandmother." Raya turned to Mamoru and held out a rather large book. "These are her portraits, taken by the imperial painters." 

Once the first page was flipped, the five new comers gasped in surprise. 

"Rei?" They all said in unison. 

"Yes, my grandmother looks exactly like my daughter, and so I named her after her great grandmother." Raya looked at Mamoru. "She was your sister in way, am I right?" 

Mamoru just nodded. "After my biological parents died when I was only five years old, the royals of the planet Mars adopted me as their own." Mamoru croaked. He couldn't seem to speak. Emotions flowed freely from the depths of his soul that he could barely utter a single word. The sudden impact of the realization that his sister was dead before anyone of them could reach her blew his very soul away. He was certain after all the searching and after all the clues they had tried to pry out from Sailor Pluto, he was still empty handed...or maybe not. 

Likewise, the girls seemed to just realize the revelation that their dearest best friend was no longer with them. They knew that part of them died with her; the bond of their senshi powers reached out for Rei, the Rei of the Silver Millennium. They looked towards Raya and her daughter with tears in their eyes. The empress and Rei understood how they must have felt. 

"Since I was a child, father told me stories from the Silver Millennium. He told me about all of you and the happy life his mother had lived from a long time ago. I never stopped asking father about you, and I was hoping that one day I will meet the people my grandmother held so dear in her life. She even told me herself that you will all be reincarnated but not in her life time. Father told me that grandma really missed and loved you. I believe the only thing she regretted was to not share the rest of her happy life with you." 

Rei had to hold her trembling mother. She had grown up knowing the stories of her great-grandmother. She wished she would have known her great-grandma, but her mother and her grandparents told her many times how much they share a common trait, especially the physical appearance. 

They turned to Raya, who motioned for them to follow her. "Please come with me. I will let you all read her diaries and look at her pictures as long as you want. I'd like to show you something first." 

They walked for several minutes until they ended up in a great room with a statue of the golden bird that looked like a phoenix in the center. 

"These are the weapons of the Suzaku Shichiseishi and the henshin stick of grandma." Raya turned to her daughter. "This is why I called for you, Rei." She picked up the stick. "This had once belonged to grandma, whom she passed on to her daughter, aunt Reishi, who had passed it on to me. Now it is yours." 

"What should I do with it?" Rei asked with fire in her amethyst orbs. 

"You will know when the time comes..." Her mother answered. 

"Is that Rei's husband?" Mina had noticed a painted picture of Rei being held by a rather gorgeous man with the golden eyes. 

Raya smiled. "Yes, that is my grandfather, Hotohori." 

"Rei looks so happy." Usagi proclaimed as she looked up at the smiling Mamoru. 

"Mother told me that great grandpa never gave up on her. He loved her very much and he never looked at any other woman for the rest of his life." Rei looked at the portrait of her great grandmother longingly. She could just imagine how romantic their story was. 

Raya smiled at the way her daughter looked. "Grandfather was really determined to hold on to the woman he fell in love with." She turned back to the people who had another batch of tears in their eyes. "You know grandmother was about to die?" 

This brought their attention to face the empress. "Yes, grandmother was about to die. They had just defeated the great evil that threatened to destroy our world. Grandmother was injured pretty badly that even the great healer himself, Mitsukake, couldn't do anything to revive her. Grandfather believed too deeply in their love and the promise they both held dear. He breathed life to grandmother. He poured his own life energy to save her. It was the same technique grandmother had used to save him when he was in grave danger too. At the end, grandmother stayed in Konan with grandfather and lived happily ever after." 

"That was very romantic. I knew Rei had it in her to live a romantic life!" Mina wiped away the happy tears from her eyes. 

They all laughed at that, wiping their own tears. 

"Would you like to visit great grandpa and great grandma's grave?" Rei offered to take them. 

In the grave site, above the green hill over looking the sea, stood two life-size stone statues that were surrounded by beautiful large, white flowers. 

"These are called casablanca. They are..." 

"...Rei's favorite flowers." Mamoru finished for his sister's great granddaughter. 

"I'm happy for Rei." Usagi held Mamoru's arms. "I'm happy that she had found her one true love." 

"Hey who was that guy hiding by the bushes?" Makoto noticed a red head trying to hide himself from them. 

Rei noticed too. "You can come out now." She taunted. 

A rather handsome guy appeared from his hiding spot. "As you wish your Highness..." The red head mockingly offered back. 

Rei stared coldly at him and turned to her "family". "Oh this is just Genrou. He is the great grandson of Tasuki, one of the Suzaku Shichiseishi. 

Genrou tilted his head for a slight bow to Rei's companions. "Don't mind me...I was just passing by." He turned to leave, but not without giving a wink at the glaring princess. 

"He seemed to like you." Makoto quipped. "His eyes look like my old sempai, that's for sure..." 

"Oh Mako! Everyone always looks like your old sempai!" they all chorused, except Mamoru and the puzzled Rei. 

"Could we stay for a bit longer? We really would like to explore the land my sister had gone to love." Mamoru asked his great grandniece, even though she looked like the same age as the girls. 

"Of course, uhm, should I just call you Mamoru. It's kind of awkward to call you great uncle." Everyone laughed at that. 

They all stared one last time at the beautifully carved statues that marked the ground where Rei and Hotohori were buried before they went back to the palace. 

**THE END**

**_I'm finally DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing and sharing my oh so "weird pairing" fic!!! Well I have few quick notes. Raya was actually the name the French mangas used for Rei and Reishi was just the name I invented (I hope no one has this name already...hey I didn't read all the fics out there!). Hmm...what else...oh yeah! I hope you noticed how I created a slight implication between pairing the present Rei and Genrou (also known as Tasuki, actually...hehehe!). I think that's all I could think of...maybe for now._**

**_Well I hope to see you again as my next fic, "Treading on Fire", continues to progress!!!_**

**_Bye bye for now!!!_**

**_- - Fleur de Lys - -_**


End file.
